Mi Primer Beso
by Darkblue24
Summary: Ella solo quería confesarle sus sentimientos, pero un evento inesperado lo cambio todo. Varias amistades se pondran a prueba... publicado capitulo 20
1. Un regalo especial

Antes que nada, este fic lo hice con motivos de diversión manejando "de todo un poco", todos los personajes son creados por SEGA y Sonic Team, dicho esto espero que lo disfruten como yo al escribirlo

Capitulo 1: Un regalo especial

Era de mañana en la casa de Cream, justo acababa de levantarse de la cama junto a su amigo Cheese.

-Cream: Buenos días Cheese.

-Cheese: Chao, Chao.

Cream se dirige a la ventana de su cuarto, observa detrás de ella mirando un campo de flores, voltea a ver a Cheese y le dice:

-Cream: Oye Cheese, después de desayunar ¿por que no salimos a jugar un rato?.

-Cheese: Chao, Chao.

Luego…

-Cream: Mama, ¿Podemos salir a jugar?.

-Mama de Cream: Claro hija, que te diviertas mucho.

Cambiándose de ropa y poniéndose sus zapatitos, Cream sale corriendo hacia al campo de flores junto con Cheese. Una vez ahí, Cream se sienta a oler las flores

-Cream: Que bonitas flores ¿Verdad Cheese?.

-Cheese(muy contento): ¡¡Chao!!.

=De repente, frente a ellos, pasa Sonic corriendo muy rápido=

-Sonic: ¡¡Hola Cream!!, ¡¡Hola Cheese!!.

Después de que Sonic se había ido, Cream voltea a ver Cheese

-Cream: ¿Ese era Sonic?.

-Cheese: Chao.

-Cream: ¿Por qué tendrá tanta prisa?

-Cheese: ¿Chao?

En ese momento, Amy llega corriendo hacia donde están Cream y Cheese:

¡¡Mira, es Amy!! – Exclama Cream.

Amy se detiene frente a Cream y Cheese

-Cream: Hola Amy

-Amy: *Jadeo*, *jadeo*… Hola Cream, ¿Has visto a Sonic?.

-Cream: Si, paso corriendo por aquí hace un momento.

-Amy: ¿Sabes hacia adonde se fue?

Negando con la cabeza, Cream dice:

-Cream: Lo siento, paso tan rápido que no vi hacia adonde fue.

-Amy(molesta): ¡Grrr!, ese Sonic… le iba a pedir que me acompañara a la fiesta en el jardín Chao, pero salió corriendo enseguida.

Tratando de calmar a Amy, Cream le dice:

-Cream: No te enojes Amy, a lo mejor Sonic tenía algo importante que hacer.

-Amy: Si como no.

Amy se tranquiliza un poco, luego mira a Cream y dice:

-Amy: Oye Cream, ¿ya les has dicho a Tails que te gusta?

Ante la pregunta, Cream dice avergonzada:

-Cream: Nnnn…¡¡No!!, aun no se le dicho.

-Amy(Sorprendida): ¿¿Cómo?? ¿¿Aún no??

-Cream: Es que…. Últimamente se la pasa mucho tiempo en su taller arreglando el tornado, por eso casi no nos hemos visto.

-Amy(molesta): ¡Jum¡, estos hombres.

-Cream: Pero sé que Tails no faltará a la fiesta, y seguro que Sonic también ira.

-Amy: ¡Más le vale!. Bueno, tengo que prepararme para la fiesta de esta noche, nos vemos luego.

-Cream: Adiós Amy.

Después de despedirse de Amy, Cream y Cheese van de regreso a su casa. En el camino, Cream se pone a pensar.

-Cream: Amy tiene razón, ya es hora de decirle a Tails lo que siento por él, esta noche se lo diré.

=Esa noche, Cream y Cheese se dirigían hacia la fiesta en el jardín Chao, cargando un collar de flores=

-Cream: Espero que a Tails le guste este collar que hice para él.

-Cheese: Chao.

De pronto pasa un fuerte viento, Cream sin querer suelta las flores, y estas se van volando hasta una corriente de agua.

-Cream: ¡Ay no!

Por suerte para Cream, las flores se atoran entre unas rocas; viendo la oportunidad, Cream va corriendo a recuperar las flores, luego se pone en la orilla del río, y se inclina para tratar de alcanzarlas, pero ella resbala y cae en el río.

Cream alcanza a aferrarse de una roca, luego le grita a Cheese:

-Cream: ¡¡Cheese, ve por ayuda!!

-Cheese: ¡Chao!

Rápidamente el pequeño chao va volando en busca de ayuda.

=Mientras tanto en Green hill, Sonic y Tails caminaban por una vereda hacia el Jardín Chao=

-Sonic: Espero que Amy este más tranquila – llevando sus manos por detrás de su cabeza

-Tails: Pues es normal que este molesta, tú siempre sales huyendo cada vez que ella se te acerca.

Volteando a ver a su amigo, Sonic le contesta:

-Sonic: Oye, tu también te la pasas mucho tiempo en el taller, deberías salir mas.

-Tails: Lo se – cruzando los brazos – pero es que ya casi estoy por terminar las nuevas mejoras para el tornado que no puedo tomarme ni un descanso.

-Sonic: En ese caso, avísame cuando lo termines, para que vayamos a dar una vuelta.

-Tails: Ok

De repente Cheese viene volando velozmente hacia los dos amigos chocando de cara con Tails.

-Tails: ¡Auch!

-Sonic: Tails ¿Estas bien?

-Tails: Si - frotandose la frente -, eso creo.

Cheese empieza a agitar los brazos de arriba abajo tratando de explicarles a Sonic y Tails, mientras que estos lo miraban con cierta confusión.

-Tails: ¿Qué le pasa a Cheese?

-Cheese: ¡Chao!, ¡Chao!, ¡Chao!

Después de ver la desesperación con la que el pequeño Chao se expresaba, finalmente el erizo azul dice:

-Sonic: Tal vez Cream esta en problemas, guíame hacia donde esta ella.

-Cheese: ¡Chao!

El erizo azul sale corriendo rápidamente por la vereda siguiendo a Cheese, Tails corría tras ellos tratando de alcanzarlos gritando:

-Tails: ¡Sonic!, ¡espérame!

Continuará…


	2. ¿Un sentimiento oculto?

Capitulo 2: ¿Un sentimiento oculto?

-Cream: Ya no resisto…

En ese momento llegan Sonic y Cheese

-Sonic: ¡¡Cream!!

-Cheese: ¡¡Chao!!

-Cream: ¡¡Sonic!!, ¡¡Cheese!!

-Sonic: ¡¡Aguanta Cream!!, ¡¡Voy a salvarte!!

Pero la corriente del río era tan fuerte, que Cream termino siendo arrastrada por ella.

-Cream: ¡¡Aaahhh!!

-Sonic: ¡¡Nooo!!

Sonic se lanza al agua, y aunque no era buen nadador alcanza a sujetar a Cream, pero desgraciadamente los dos caen por una cascada al final del río.

-Cheese: ¡¡Chao!!

=Cerca de ahí, Tails iba volando siguiendo el rastro de Sonic=

-Tails: Rayos, sin el tornado me he es difícil alcanzar a Sonic.

Luego Tails mira a Cheese al lado del arrollo: Ahí esta Cheese – Exclama Tails.

Tails baja hacia donde esta Cheese, se acerca al pequeño chao y le pregunta:

-Tails: Cheese, ¿Donde están Sonic y Cream?

-Cheese: Chao, chao

Cheese señala el arrollo.

-Tails: ¡Oh no!, ¡Se los llevo la corriente!. Rápido Cheese, tenemos que encontrarlos.

-Cheese: ¡Chao!

Los dos se van volando siguiendo el río en busca de Sonic y Cream.

Mientras tanto, en un valle debajo de la cascada, Sonic saca cargando a Cream del agua, la pone en el suelo, luego presiona el estomago de Cream, y le aplica respiración artificial.

Sonic: Resiste, Cream

En ese momento llegan Tails y Cheese. Al ver esa escena, Tails se queda impactado y confundido

Tails: ¿¿Sonic?? ¿¿Cream??

Tails y Cheese descienden hasta donde están Sonic y Cream, Cheese se pone al lado de Cream

-Cheese: Chao, chao

-Cream: *Cof*, *cof*

-Sonic: Vaya, que bueno que llegaron.

-Tails: Estee… Sonic, Cream ¿Están bien?

-Sonic: No te preocupes, estamos bien.

-Cream: Si, gracias Tails

-Sonic: Será mejor que lleve a Cream a su casa, Tails tu puedes ir adelantándote a la fiesta.

-Tails: ¿Eh?, ¡Ah! si claro.

Sonic toma a Cream, y se va corriendo seguido por Cheese.

Cuando se fueron, Tails se queda algo pensativo, mientras se rasca la cabeza dice:

-Tails: Creo que Sonic tiene razón, necesito salir más, ya estoy viendo cosas…

Estando en la casa de Cream, Sonic le explica lo sucedido a la mama de Cream, después de recibir las gracias por parte de las dos, Sonic sale corriendo como de rayo.

Una vez habiéndose secado y cambiado de ropa, Cream se sentó en su cama, Cheese se acomoda entre las piernas de Cream, y esta le dice:

-Cream: Lamento haberte preocupado Cheese.

-Cheese: Chao

-Cream: Si, tendré mas cuidado la próxima vez.

De repente Cream se entristece un poco, y mientras acaricia a su amigo chao dice:

-Cream: Perdí el collar que hice para Tails

-Cheese: ¿Chao?

-Cream: Y yo que me había esforzado para hacerla

Cheese abraza a Cream tratando de consolarla: Gracias Cheese – dice Cream acariciando al pequeño chao – Lo bueno es que estaba Sonic para salvarme o sino hubiera sido peor.

En ese momento, Cream empieza a recordar lo que paso bajo la cascada.

-Cream: Es cierto, creí que me iba a ahogar, pero Sonic logro sacarme del agua, y después…

Cream se toca los labios, y se empieza a sonrojar, luego voltea a ver a Cheese

-Cream: Pero… Eso no fue un beso, ¡¿O si?!

-Cheese: ¿Chao?

-Cream(pensando): ¿Por que mi corazón late tan fuerte?

Al día siguiente, Cream se disponía a salir a jugar con Cheese, pero en cuanto salió de su casa se encontró con Sonic parado bajo árbol.

-Sonic: Hola Cream, hola Cheese

-Cream: Sonic

-Cheese: ¡Chao!

Al ver Sonic, Cream se puso algo nerviosa.

-Sonic: Solo pasó para asegurarme de que estés bien

-Cream(Sonrojada): Estee… Si, estoy bien.

Sonic pone cara de extrañado, se acerca a Cream, y pone su mano sobre la frente de esta.

-Sonic: ¿Segura?, te noto algo roja.

Cream se sonroja más, y su corazón empieza a latir fuerte. Rápidamente se aleja de Sonic y dice avergonzada:

-Cream: ¡No!... Estoy muy bien, de veras.

-Sonic: ¿En serio?, me alegro. ¡Oh!, se me olvidaba, encontré esto en el río y supuse que era tuyo: ¡¡Es mi collar!! – Dijo Cream muy sorprendida.

-Cream(contenta): ¡¡Gracias!!

-Sonic: Jeje de nada. Oye Cream, me puedes decir ¿Para quién es ese collar?

-Cream: Bueno… Pues…

-Sonic: Hey tranquila, no tienes por que decírmelo si no quieres. Bueno, tengo una cita pendiente con Amy, nos vemos luego.

-Cream: Muy bien, adiós.

-Cheese: ¡Chao!, ¡Chao!

Sonic sale corriendo hasta desaparecer de vista.

Con una sonrisa, Cream mira el collar de flores y dice:

-Cream: Que alivio…

Continuará…

Esto demuestra que a veces las cosas no salen como uno quiere, pero que siempre pueden mejorar al final jeje... En fin, luego les traeré la tercera parte, ¡Nos vemos pronto!


	3. La cita

¡Saludos!

Gracias por sus comentarios, aquí les dejo la tercera parte de mi fic

Capitulo 3: La cita

En una playa al sureste de Green Hill, Amy esperaba la llegada de Sonic sentada sobre una toalla en la arena fijando su vista al mar

-Amy(contenta): *Suspiro*… he esperado mucho por este día…

=Flashback=

Sonic llega corriendo al jardín chao, y se encuentra con Amy quien estaba parada de espaldas mirando a los chaos jugar entre ellos. En cuanto se percato de la presencia del erizo azul, Amy lo voltea a ver con cierto enojo, mas Sonic no hizo mucho caso a esto así que levanto una mano a la altura de su cara y dijo:

-Sonic: Hola Amy

-Amy: ¡¿Dónde estabas?! ¡Pensé que no vendrías!

-Sonic: Lo siento, tuve un contratiempo en el camino.

Sonic voltea a ver a su alrededor, y al ver que no habían otras personas además de Amy, él, y los chaos, el erizo azul pregunta:

-Sonic: ¿Dónde están todos?

-Amy: ¡Que despistado eres!, la fiesta ya termino.

-Sonic: ¡Wow!, me tarde más de lo que esperaba jeje, pero y entonces – volteando a ver a Amy – ¿Por qué sigues aquí?

-Amy: Porque quería verte… Tonto…

Amy baja la cabeza sintiéndose un poco triste

-Amy: Ya que estas aquí… ¿podrías acompañarme hasta mi casa?

Sonic se acerca a Amy, la toma de la mano, luego pone una sonrisa y le dice:

-Sonic: Que te parece si además de eso, mañana salimos a la playa que esta cerca de aquí.

Al oír esto, Amy levanta la cabeza sonrojándose, mira a Sonic y dice:

-Amy: ¿Salir?… ¿Como una cita?

-Sonic: *Guiño*, Claro.

=Fin del Flashback=

-Amy: Me siento tan feliz… Aunque es algo extraño que me invitara a venir a la playa, considerando que no le gusta el agua… ¿Por qué será?

Sin que Amy lo notara, una figura se posa detrás ella con las puños sobre los costados, luego se inclina un poco acercándose a la eriza rosa y le murmura:

-¿Te hice esperar mucho?

Rápidamente Amy voltea a ver atrás suyo, y mira Sonic quien puso una sonrisa picara al ver la cara de sorpresa de su amiga

-Amy: ¡¿Sonic?! ¿Desde cuando estas aquí?

-Sonic: Desde hace un rato

-Amy(avergonzada): Estee… ¿Oíste algo de lo que dije?

-Sonic: No, ¿porque?

-Amy: Por nada – mirando nuevamente hacia el mar – olvídalo

Sonic se sienta al lado de Amy estirando las piernas e inclinándose un poco hacia atrás recargando sus manos sobre la arena. Fijando su vista igualmente hacia el mar, el erizo azul dice:

-Sonic: He estado pensando en la propuesta que me hiciste el otro día.

Curiosa, la eriza rosa voltea a ver a Sonic

-Amy: ¿Cuál?

-Sonic: Sobre que me enseñes a nadar.

Amy no pudo evitar sorprenderse por el comentario de Sonic, luego ella coge una mano del erizo azul sosteniéndola con ambas manos

-Amy: ¿En serio?, ¿Quieres que te enseñe?

Sonic asiente con la cabeza, y Amy se le hecha encima abrazándolo muy contenta

-Amy: ¡Ay Sonic!, ¡Te aseguro que no te arrepentirás!

----------------------

Mientras tanto, llevando el collar de flores, Cream y Cheese llegan al taller de Tails.

-Cream: Espero que Tails este en casa

-Cheese: Chao

Parándose frente al portón del taller, Cream toca unas tres veces

-Cream: ¡Hola Tails!, ¡Somos Cream y Cheese!, ¡lamentamos molestarte pero solo veníamos a ver como estabas!

-Cheese: ¡Chao!, ¡Chao!

Pero por más que Cream tocaba el portón, no recibía respuesta.

-Cream: Que raro – volteando a ver a Cheese – parece que no se encuentra en casa.

-Cheese: ¿Chao?

Cream y Cheese estaban por marcharse, cuando en ese momento, Cream se percata de una figura que viene volando a lo lejos. Cuando fija bien la vista se da cuenta de que se trataba de Tails. Al verlo, Cream y Cheese gritan tratando de llamar su atención:

-Cream: ¡Tails!

-Cheese: ¡Chao!, ¡Chao!

Sin embargo, Tails estaba tan perdido en sus pensamientos que no alcanzaba a oír los gritos de sus amigos

Tails(pensando): Rayos…. Por más que intento, no puedo sacarme esa escena de mi cabeza (ver capitulo 2).

-Cream: ¡Tails! – Alzando una mano al aire – ¡Por aquí!

Finalmente Tails voltea a ver hacia el taller mirando a Cream y a Cheese

-Tails: ¿Eh?, ¿Son Cream y Cheese?

-Cream: ¡Hola Tails!

-Cheese: ¡Chao!

Tails desciende hacia donde están Cream y Cheese. Estando frente a ellos, Tails dice:

-Tails: Hola Cream, hola Cheese ¿Qué los trae por aquí?:

La conejita esconde el collar de flores atrás de su espalda, y mira a Tails

-Cream: Solo veníamos a saludarte y ver como estabas

El zorro se rasca la cabeza y dice:

-Tails: Pues… Fui a dar una vuelta para aclarar mi mente

-Cream: ¿Por qué?, ¿Te paso algo?

Ante la pregunta, Tails desvía la mirada hacia la parte superior derecha de su cara

-Tails: No, no me pasa nada

Luego Tails empieza a caminar hacia su taller y dice:

-Tails: Acabo de recordar que tengo unas cosas que hacer en el taller.

-Cream: Estee… Tails, yo quería decirte que…

-Tails: Lo siento Cream, pero ahora no puedo jugar con ustedes, tengo mucho trabajo.

Después de decir esto, Tails entra su taller y cierra el portón.

Bajando la cabeza, Cream dice:

-Cream: Vámonos Cheese.

-Cheese: Chao…

Desilusionada, Cream se da media vuelta y se va caminando junto con Cheese.

Mas tarde, Sonic y Amy regresan caminando de la playa.

-Amy: Hoy estuviste fantástico Sonic.

-Sonic: Jeje, aprendo rápido ¿Verdad?

-Amy: Ya lo creo.

Luego se detienen frente a la casa de Amy

-Amy: Hoy me divertí bastante

-Sonic: Yo igual

Amy va hacia la puerta de su casa, luego se da media vuelta y mira a Sonic

-Amy: Sonic, ¿Podemos salir juntos otro día?

-Sonic: Claro

Sonic se acerca a Amy, le da un beso en la mejilla y le murmura:

-Sonic: Gracias, Amy

Después Sonic se va corriendo muy rápido.

Entrando a su casa, Amy se toca la mejilla estando cautivada:

-Amy: Bueno, no fue la cita que esperaba, pero es un buen comienzo.

Continuará…

Si se preguntan cuando fue que Amy le hizo esa propuesta a Sonic, eso lo veremos un poco más adelante. En cuanto a Cream, las cosas entre ella y Tails mejorarán (pero no muy pronto)


	4. Amigos

Capitulo 4: Amigos

En su taller, Tails estaba sentado en una silla apretando unas tuercas del Tornado.

Al poco rato, el zorrito deja caer la llave con la que trabajaba, se pone las manos en la cabeza dejándola caer sobre el avion

-Tails: Es inútil – pensó – no puedo concentrarme… Siento la necesidad de contarle esta situación a alguien, pero no se a quién…

Tails se levanta de la silla y comienza caminar en círculos mientras pensaba:

-Tails: Me da pena preguntarle a Sonic o Cream, y no me quiero imaginar como va a reaccionar Amy, mmm…

Después de meditarlo un poco, Tails camina hacia al Tornado para luego subirse en él, y dice mientras enciende los motores:

-Tails: Creo que ya se a quien puedo hablarle de esto.

Abriendo el portón de su taller, Tails sale volando muy rápido hasta perderse entre las nubes.

Mientras tanto, Cream y Cheese caminaban tranquilamente por las praderas de Green Hill, ven un frondoso árbol cerca de ellos y se sientan a descansar debajo del mismo uno al lado del otro.

-Cream: Tails esta actuando muy extraño.

-Cheese: Chao

-Cream: Siento que algo malo le sucede.

-Cheese: Chao, chao

-Cream: Si tan solo él me dejara ayudarlo…

-Cheese: Chao…

De repente…

-?????: ¡¡Aaachuuu!!

Cream: ¿Eh?, ¿Quién esta ahí?

Cheese: ¿Chao?

Cream y Cheese voltean a ver a todas partes, pero al no ver a nadie se ponen algo nerviosos. Asustado, Cheese vuela hacia los brazos de Cream, y ella lo abraza fuertemente mientras cerraba sus ojos

Cream: Tranquilo Cheese… no dejare que algo te pase

La conejita y su amigo chao temblaban al desconocer de donde provenía aquel estornudo, pero poco después se escucho una voz muy familiar para los dos:

-?????: *Sniff*, hoy hace un poco de viento

Fue entonces cuando la conejita abre los ojos murmurando:

-Cream: Esa voz…

Cream mira hacia arriba, y ve a Sonic acostado sobre una rama del árbol. El erizo azul se encontraba con una pierna doblada ligeramente hacia arriba mientras que la otra la tenía por debajo de la rama meneándose de adelante hacia atrás, sus manos por detrás de su cabeza, y mirando hacia a la nada.

-Cream: ¿Sonic?

-Sonic: ¿hmm?

El erizo azul voltea hacia abajo acudiendo al llamado, sin embargo al hacerlo este pierde el equilibrio y cae encima de Cream.

-Sonic: ¡¡Uf!!

-Cream: ¡¡Ah!!

-Cheese: ¡Chao!

Cheese alcanzo apartarse del camino antes de que cayera Sonic, pero luego se mostro algo avergonzado por no ayudar a su amiga evitar el impacto. Estando encima de Cream boca abajo, Sonic le dice:

-Sonic: Lo siento mucho Cream, ¿Te lastime?

La conejita desvía la mirada por un lado con las mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas

-Cream: No… estoy bien, gracias…

Rápidamente Sonic se incorpora, y ayuda a Cream a levantarse del suelo.

-Cream: Oye Sonic, ¿Qué hacías allá arriba?

-Sonic: Estaba algo cansado después de nadar en la playa con Amy, así que vine aquí para descansar un rato, y me quede dormido.

Cream y Cheese ponen cara de sorpresa.

-Cream: ¡¿Fuiste a nadar con Amy?!

-Cheese: ¡¿Chao?!

-Sonic(apenado): Bueno… me esta enseñando a nadar.

-Cream: ¡Que bien!, eso quiere decir que ya no le temes al agua.

-Cheese: Chao, chao

-Sonic: Pues no mucho jeje, la verdad es que todavía no lo he superado del todo

-Cream: Ya veo…

Al ver fijamente a Cream, Sonic le pregunta:

-Sonic: ¿Te pasa algo Cream?

Negando con la cabeza, Cream dice:

-Cream: No, ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-Sonic: Es que te noto un poco triste

-Cream: Mmm….

Preocupado, Cheese mira a su amiga

-Cheese: Chao…

El erizo azul pone una mano en el hombro de Cream y le dice:

-Sonic: Vamos, si te pasa algo puedes decírmelo.

La conejita no se sentía con ganas de hablar del asunto, sin embargo cuando miro al erizo azul con esa sonrisa despreocupada que suele tener, esta comenzó a tomar confianza

-Cream: Bueno…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En Angel Island, Knuckles se encontraba cuidando La Master Emerald como cualquier otro día.

Mientras fijaba su vista en el cielo, Knuckles se pone a pensar:

-Knuckles: Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que intentaron robar la Master Emerald, desde entonces todo estado muy tranquilo por aquí... *Suspiro*… me pregunto ¿Qué estará haciendo esa murciélago ahora?

En ese momento, Knuckles ve algo a lo lejos descendiendo desde el cielo.

-Knuckles: ¿Qué es eso?, parece el Tornado

Y efectivamente se trataba del Tornado, el cual se acercaba velozmente a la isla flotante aterrizando sobre el pasto. En cuanto se detuvo, Tails se baja del Tornado, camina hacia Knuckles y le dice:

-Tails: ¡Hola Knuckles!

-Knuckles: ¡Hola Tails!, ¿Que te trae por aquí?

-Tails: Vine a hablarte sobre algo

-Knuckles: ¿Sobre que? – Cruzando los brazos – ¿Acaso Eggman esta atacando de nuevo?

-Tails: No, no se trata de Eggman.

-Knuckles: ¿Entonces?

-Tails: Pues… Veras…

Tails titubeaba al no saber como explicarle Knuckles el incidente de aquella noche, y este último se empezaba a impacientar al ver que el zorrito se tardaba en contestar.

-Knuckles: *Grrr*… Si tienes algo que decirme, ¡entonces solo dilo!

-Tails: Ok, ok… es sobre Cream

-Knuckles: ¿Qué pasa con Cream?

-Tails: Bueno… es que…

Cuando Knuckles ve a Tails avergonzado, este se pone a pensar un momento, luego con una sonrisa burlona le dice:

-Knuckles: ¡Ah!, ya entendí

-Tails: ¿Eh?

-Knuckles: Te gusta Cream ¿no es cierto?

Al zorrito se le suben los colores mientras ponía sus manos frente a él, y las mueve de un lado a otro

-Tails: ¡¿Qué?! ¡¡No!!, solo somos amigos…

-Knuckles: ¡Ja! – en tono sarcástico – si tu lo dices

Tails camina hacia la escalinata de las ruinas, después él se sienta en un escalón apoyando sus codos sobre sus piernas y su cabeza sobre las palmas de sus manos

-Tails: Además, creo que ella esta enamorada de alguien más

El echidna pone cara de extrañado, mira Tails y dice:

-Knuckles: ¿En serio?, ¿Es alguien que conozco?

En eso, Tails voltea a ver a Knuckles con los ojos entre cerrados

-Tails: Es alguien que tu y yo conocemos muy bien.

-Knuckles: ¿Eh?

Continuará…

Este fue el capitulo 4, que por cierto fue más corto que los anteriores, pero les aseguro que los siguientes capitulos serán más largos. Una vez más, gracias por sus reviews.

Para **Caataa 8D**: Blaze y Silver saldrán más adelante en la historia, de hecho aparecerán casi todos los amigos de Sonic jeje


	5. Dudas

Capitulo 5: Dudas

En casa de Cream, la mama de esta se dirigía a la cocina a preparar la comida para ella y su familia, cuando de repente tocan a la puerta

-Mama de Cream: ¿Eh? – volteando hacia donde provenía el sonido – ¡Voy!

Camino hacia la puerta, y al abrirla ve a Amy saludando con la mano

-Amy: ¡Buenas tardes! – dijo contenta

-Mama de Cream: ¡Buenas tardes Amy!, ¿Buscas a Cream?

-Amy: Si, ¿Se encuentra en casa?

La coneja negó con la cabeza y dijo:

-Mama de Cream: Lo siento, pero Cream fue a visitar a Tails

-Amy: Que lastima – dice tranquilamente – entonces vendré mas tarde

Apenas Amy se da la media vuelta para retirarse, la madre de cream estira un poco el brazo tratando de alcanzarla

-Mama de Cream: ¡Espera! ¿Segura que no quieres esperarla a que regrese?

-Amy: No se preocupe, esta bien

-Mama Cream: Bueno, entonces adiós Amy, cuídate

-Amy: Usted también, adiós

Mientras se alejaba de la morada, Amy pensó:

-Amy: Buena suerte Cream

=Mientras tanto en Angel Island=

-Knuckles: A ver, mas despacio – estirando los brazos frente al zorro de dos colas – ¿Me estas diciendo que Cream esta enamorada de Sonic?

-Tails: Si – hace una pausa y prosigue – y tal parece que Sonic también gusta de ella

-Knuckles: ¿¿Qué??

El echidna se queda boquiabierto con la declaración de Tails por unos breves minutos, luego se sacude la cabeza y pregunta algo alterado

-Knuckles: Pero… ¡¿Qué te hace pensar eso?!

El zorro cierra los ojos soltando un gran suspiro, le cuenta a Knuckles lo sucedido la noche anterior, de cómo Sonic y él se dirigían a la fiesta, cuando de repente llego Cheese para decirles sobre el incidente. Como Sonic es muy rápido era normal que llegaría antes que él hacia donde estaba Cream, pero lo que no parecía normal era el hecho de encontrarlo al lado de Cream, uniendo sus labios con los de ella… ¿Por qué rayos hizo eso? es lo que pensaba Tails mientras le contaba al echidna aquel suceso, su amigo erizo nunca se presento a la fiesta con la escusa de que llevaría a Cream a su casa, dejándolo solo con Amy quien se quejaba de que Sonic se tardaba mucho en llegar.

Al principio Knuckles se mostraba igual de confundido que Tails cuando este ultimo le hablo sobre el asunto, pero después de escuchar todo el relato, el echidna adopta una cara seria mientras cruzaba los brazos

-Knuckles: Ya veo…

-Tails: Entonces… ¿Qué piensas de esto Knuckles?

Knuckles se para frente a Tails, lo mira fijamente y le dice:

-Knuckles: Tails… ¿No te parece que estas malinterpretando las cosas?

-Tails: ¿Eh?

El zorro volteo a ver rápidamente al echidna muy sorprendido de su respuesta, ya que generalmente este suele ser muy crédulo, sin embargo esta vez no

-Knuckles: Tails, piensa un poco lo que me estas diciendo; dices que ayer estabas caminando con Sonic hacia la fiesta en el jardín chao, luego aparece Cheese diciéndoles que Cream estaba en problemas, Sonic fue corriendo a salvarla, y cuando llegaste ¿Se estaban besando?

Indignado, Tails se pone de pie mirando a Knuckles a los ojos

-Tails: ¡¿Cómo?! ¡¿Acaso no me crees?!

-Knuckles: No es eso – dice sin inmutarse – es solo que me parece bastante increíble, aún tratándose de Sonic.

-Tails: Lo se – bajando la cabeza – pero…

-Knuckles: De cualquier forma, creo que deberías hablar con Sonic y Cream, para que escuches su versión de la historia.

Estando un poco deprimido y con la cabeza aun abajo, Tails se da la media vuelta dándole la espalda a Knuckles

-Tails: Me da vergüenza preguntarles… y si de verdad hay algo…

Knuckles se acerca a su amigo zorro, y le da una palmada en la espalda

-Knuckles: Tranquilo, todos somos buenos amigos, ya veras que solo se trata de un gran malentendido

Tails empieza a caminar hacia el Tornado, levanta la cabeza volteando a ver nuevamente a Knuckles con una ligera sonrisa

-Tails: Tienes razón Knuckles, gracias por escucharme

Imitando la clásica seña de Sonic del puño cerrado y el pulgar hacia arriba, Knuckles le contesta:

-Knuckles: De nada Tails

Subiéndose el Tornado, Tails enciende los motores, y despega hacia el cielo saliendo de Angel Island. Después de que Tails se había ido, Knuckles se disponía a regresar a su labor de guardián, pero cuando miro arriba de la Master Emerlad, vio a cierta chica murciélago sentada encima de la preciada esmeralda, quien estaba con las piernas cruzadas y lo miraba fijamente.

-Knuckles: ¡Rogue!

-Rouge: Hola Knuckles

Agitando el puño, Knuckles dice

-Knuckles: ¡¿Qué haces encima de la Master Emerlad?!

-Rouge: ¡Que grosero! – frunciendo el seño – ¿Esa es tu forma de saludarme después de todo este tiempo sin vernos?

-Knuckles: *Suspiro*… esta bien – pasando una mano sobre su cabello – lo siento, pero de todos modos ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Rouge: Solo andaba de paso, y me pareció interesante la conversación que tenías con el zorrito

-Knuckles: ¡¿Nos estabas espiando?!

-Rouge: ¿Qué puedo decir? – sonriendo de lado – si hay algo que me gusta además de las joyas, es escuchar las conversaciones ajenas

-Knuckles: Con esas orejas no me sorprende – murmuro

-Rouge: ¡¿Qué dijiste?! – dijo molesta

-Knuckles: Nada

La murciélago se eleva en el aire y vuela hacia el echidna, desciende frente a este y dice:

-Rouge: Bien, entonces supongo que no quieres saber lo he visto anoche

Justo cuando Rouge pasó a lado de Knuckles, este último la alcanza a tomar del brazo

-Knuckles: Espera, ¿Acaso sabes algo de lo que me estaba hablando Tails?

-Rouge: Je, je – con una sonrisa picara – tal vez…

-Knuckles: ¡Oye! – enojado (otra vez) ¡Deja de jugar!

-Rouge: Ok, te lo diré

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Mientras volaba entre las nubes del cielo, Tails se la pasaba meditando sobre su conversación con Knuckles

Tails: ¿En que estaba pensando?, ¿Cómo se me fue a ocurrir que había algo entre Sonic y Cream?. Todo este trabajo me esta afectando…

De repente, Tails nota que del Tornado sale disparado una tuerca

-Tails: ¿Hmm?... pensé que las había apretado todas

Cuando empezó a salir humo del avión, el zorro se puso algo nervioso

-Tails: ¡Rayos!, tendré que aterrizar en alguna parte…

Tails busca desesperadamente un lugar en donde descender, y rápidamente aterriza en un claro al lado de un lago en Green Hill. Bajando del Tornado, el zorro observa la maquina detenidamente llevándose una mano a su barbilla.

-Tails: No entiendo que pudo haber fallado, quizá fue mala idea haberlo sacado antes de terminar las actualizaciones…

En ese momento, Tails escucho algo a lo lejos:

??????: ¡Chao!, ¡chao!

-Tails: ¿Qué fue eso?

Al darse la vuelta, Tails ve a un pequeño chao con una corbatita roja persiguiendo una mariposa.

-Tails: Es Cheese

-Cheese: ¡Chao!

El zorro de colas veía como esa criatura jugueteaba con aquel insecto

-Tails: Si él esta aquí, eso quiere decir que Cream debe estar cerca

Sin pensarlo dos veces, Tails sale en persecución del pequeño chao manteniendo cierta distancia para que este no lo descubriera. Lo siguió atreves de un bosque, hasta que finalmente Cheese se mete entre unos arbustos, pero al ver a través de los mismos, Tails vio algo que lo desconcertó.

-Tails: No puede ser…

=Mientras tanto en Angel Island=

-Knuckles: ¿Así que Sonic solo le estaba aplicando a Cream respiración boca a boca?

-Rouge: Pues claro, ¿No me digas que de verdad creíste que se estaban besando?

El echidna desvía la mirada avergonzado, sabía que debía ser una mentira, pero por un segundo casi se lo creía

-Knuckles: Algo así…

-Rouge: ¡Ja!, ya lo sabia

-Knuckles: y tu, ¿Qué hacías por ese lugar?

-Rouge: Mmm… supe por ahí que había una caos emerlad en ese lugar, así que fui a investigar, pero no encontré nada, y justo cuando estaba por irme vi a esos dos.

-Knuckles: Debí suponerlo

El echidna apoya una mano sobre una de las columnas de las ruinas bajando la mirada

-Knuckles: Lo que todavía me preocupa es que Tails cree que hay algo entre Sonic y Cream

Rouge se encoge en hombros negando con la cabeza

-Rouge: Así son los niños, suelen ser muy inseguros

-Knuckles: Tal vez debería buscarlo, y decirle que solo se trata de un malentendido

-Rouge: Tranquilo ¿Qué es lo peor que podría pasar?

Continuará…

Aquí termina el capitulo 5, espero que les haya gustado, nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo que será muy pronto, y gracias por sus reviews, me dan ánimos para seguir con mi fic je je…


	6. Corazón roto

Hola fans de Sonic, después de un tiempo, aquí les traigo el capitulo 6 de esta tierna historia, aunque este capitulo en especial no es muy tierno que digamos, ¿Por qué digo esto? Quizás con el nombre de la misma se den una idea y sino… bueno, no los entretengo más, disfrútenlo

----------------------------------------------------------------

Capitulo 6: Corazón Roto

=Unos momentos antes=

Sentados bajo aquel frondoso árbol, Sonic y Cream miraban el paisaje a su alrededor, estaban solo los dos ya que Cheese se había ido a perseguir una mariposa que vio revoloteando cerca de él, claro que no sin antes que su amiga conejita le dijera que no se alejara demasiado, el pequeño chao asintió con la cabeza muy contento, y se fue persiguiendo dicho insecto.

Después de un rato, Cream le hablo a Sonic sobre esa inquietud que ella tuvo al encontrarse con Tails en su taller, dado que era su mejor amigo, ella pensó que probablemente él sabría si algo le pasaba al joven zorro, pero el erizo azul le contesto que su amigo de dos colas simplemente se encontraba muy ocupado haciendo mejoras para el Tornado, cosa que este le había mencionado anteriormente de camino a la fiesta de la noche anterior, esto desanimo un poco más a la conejita, quien fijo su vista en el pasto abrazando sus rodillas, mientras que Sonic voltea a ver el collar de flores que Cream traía en una mano

-Sonic: Así que ese collar lo hiciste para Tails

-Cream: ¿Eh? – Volteando a ver al erizo azul –, si

-Sonic: Ya veo – poniendo una sonrisa

-Cream: Pero por favor, no se lo digas a Tails

-Sonic: Je, je, entiendo, quieres que sea una sorpresa ¿no?

La conejita asiente con la cabeza, y Sonic le responde:

-Sonic: Esta bien

-Cream: Gracias. Si tan solo Tails no estuviera tan ocupado con el Tornado… - volviendo a bajar la mirada hacia el pasto

-Sonic: A Tails siempre le ha gustado diseñar maquinas – tomando una flor en el pasto –, es su pasatiempo

-Cream: Lo se – dijo secamente

-Sonic: Pero no te preocupes, ayer me dijo que ya esta por terminar las nuevas mejoras para el Tornado

Al oír esto, Cream voltea a ver nuevamente a Sonic recobrando el ánimo

-Cream: ¿En serio?

-Sonic: Si – guiño

-Cream: ¡Que bueno!

Sonic pone una mano sobre la cabeza de Cream acariciándola haciendo que esta última se sonroje levemente, y después empieza a oler la flor.

Mirando fijamente al erizo azul, Cream se pone a pensar:

-Cream: Sonic es un gran amigo, por eso Amy lo quiere tanto…

Luego la conejita fija su vista hacia el cielo viendo las nubes pasar

-Cream: Oye Sonic – mirando al erizo de reojo – ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

-Sonic: Si… - recostando su espalda contra el árbol

-Cream: Bueno… me da algo de pena preguntar, pero…

-Sonic: Mmm…

-Cream: Me gustaría saber – hace una breve pausa y prosigue – ¿Qué piensas de Amy?

-Sonic: …Emm…

-Cream: Siempre he pensado que la razón por la que huyes cuando ella esta cerca, es por que eres tímido

-Sonic: …

-Cream: Se que ella puede ser empalagosa a veces, pero no es razón para que la trates así, y yo como su amiga quiero oírlo de ti.

-Sonic: ………

-Cream: Entonces dime… ¿Qué sientes por ella?

Cream sabia que este no iba a dar una respuesta inmediata, por que le daba algo de tiempo para responder, sin embargo paso un rato y el erizo azul no contesto nada.

-Cream: Nn… no tienes por que quedarte callado – sonando algo molesta

-Sonic: ……Zzz……

-Cream: ¿Sonic?

Cuando Cream escucho unos ronquidos volteo a ver al erizo azul, y vio que este se había quedado dormido

-Cream: Vaya, esta mas cansado de lo que pensé… - bostezando – de hecho, yo también tengo algo de sueño… me pregunto… ¿Qué estará haciendo Tails?...

Cream se queda dormida recargada en el hombro de Sonic.

=Ahora=

Cheese salió de los arbustos siguiendo la mariposa, ve a Sonic y a Cream durmiendo tranquilamente bajo el árbol por un momento, luego vuela hacia ellos y se recuesta en medio de ambos como si fuera lo más natural del mundo. Detrás de los arbustos, Tails observa a sus amigos prestando especial atención al erizo azul y la conejita abriendo los ojos a más no poder, apretó fuertemente sus puños sintiendo como su sangre hervía del coraje.

-Tails: No puede ser… - dijo entre dientes – esto no puede ser…

El zorro retrocedió unos pasos, hasta que finalmente se va corriendo de ahí. Justo en ese momento, Sonic abre los ojos, y mira hacia su alrededor

-Sonic: ¿Mmm?, me dio la impresión de que alguien nos estaba observando.

Después el erizo azul mira hacia el cielo, que ya empezaba a mostrar sus estrellas brillantes

-Sonic: Ya esta empezando a oscurecer, será mejor que lleve a Cream y a Cheese a su casa.

Tomando a Cream y a Cheese entre sus brazos, Sonic se los lleva corriendo muy rápido.

Al llegar a la casa de Cream, Sonic la acuesta en su cama junto con Cheese, después estando afuera de la casa, Sonic conversa con la mama de Cream

-Mama de Cream: Gracias de nuevo por traer a Cream

-Sonic: De nada, siento haberla traído tan tarde, pero jugamos tanto que se nos fue el tiempo, y cuando nos dimos cuenta ya era de noche.

-Mama de Cream: Descuida, los amigos de Cream siempre serán bienvenidos

-Sonic: Ok, je, je, adiós

-Mama de Cream: Adiós Sonic, cuídate

Esa noche, Cream empezaba a soñar con Tails, ellos se encontraban mirandose el uno al otro en un campo lleno de rosas

-Cream: Hice esto para ti Tails – entregándole el collar a Tails

-Tails: Gracias Cream, eres la mejor

-Cream: Me alegra que te guste – dice con una sonrisa

-Tails: Yo también tengo algo para ti

-Cream: ¿En serio?

-Tails: Sip, pero primero, cierra los ojos

Nerviosa, Cream cierra sus ojos suponiendo lo que seguiría a continuación

-Cream: ¿Asi?

De repente Cream siente como sus labios se funden en un tierno beso

-Cream: Este es… mi primer beso…

La conejita sentía como si estuviera en el cielo, la tomaron de la cintura mientras que ella rodeaba a su amado con sus brazos al cuello, las rosas se abrieron al mismo tiempo soltando sus petalos que volaban alrededor de los dos enamorados, pero en cuanto la conejita abrió los ojos para ver al zorro de dos colas…

-Que linda eres Cream

-Cream: ¿¿Sonic?? – dijo muy sorprendida con los ojos bien abiertos

En ese momento, Cream sale de su sueño

Cream: ¡¡Ah!!

Al oír a su amiga, Cheese se cae de la cama por un lado

-Cheese: ¡Chao!

-Cream: Lo siento Cheese – levantándose de la cama – no quise despertarte, tuve un sueño muy raro

Cream se recoge a su amigo chao del suelo, y se vuelven acostar en la cama. Cubriéndose con las sabanas, Cream se queda mirando al techo de su cuarto

-Cream: ¿Qué sueño fue ese? – pensó –, ¿Qué esta pasando conmigo?

Al día siguiente en su taller, Tails se encontraba sentado en una silla con la vista hacia abajo, frustrado por lo que vio el día anterior

-Tails: No puedo comprender nada de esto, ¿Qué estarían haciendo Sonic y Cream durmiendo juntos?, ¡¡No logro entenderlo!!... – suspira profundamente – Knuckles me dijo esto podría tratarse de un malentendido, pero después de ver eso, ya no se que pensar…

De repente tocan el portón del taller, y de la sorpresa, Tails se cae de la silla de espaldas

-Tails: ¡¡Wuuaah!!

Lentamente el zorro de dos colas se incorpora, camina sin fuerzas hacia el portón del taller para después abrirla presionando un botón en la pared. Frente a Tails estaban Cream y Cheese quienes lo miraban felices

-Cream: Hola Tails

-Cheese: Chao, chao

-Tails: Hola Cream, hola Cheese

-Cream: ¿Como has estado?

-Tails: No muy bien – rascándose la cabeza –, el Tornado sufrió un desperfecto, y ahora lo estoy reparando

-Cream: Que terrible

-Cheese: Chao

Tails se da media vuelta caminando hacia el Tornado, toma una llave que estaba sobre una mesa y comienza a apretar unos tornillos en los alerones del avión

-Cream: ¿Podemos ayudarte en algo? – colocándose por detrás de Tails

-Cheese: ¿Chao?

-Tails: No gracias… - dijo casi susurrando – yo puedo solo…

Cream se acerca a Tails, y pone una mano sobre su hombro

-Cream: Pero llevas mucho tiempo trabajando en el Tornado, si quieres nosotros podemos…

Frunciendo el seño, Tails voltea a ver Cream y grita:

-Tails: ¡¡Yo puedo!!

Al ver la reacción de Tails, Cream y Cheese se sobresaltan

-Tails: ¡¡No necesito su ayuda!!

-Cream: Pero…

-Tails: ¡¡Solo me hacen perder el tiempo!!

La conejita queda impactada por los comentarios de Tails, y baja la cabeza

-Tails: ¡¡Así que háganme el favor de dejarme solo, tengo mucho por hacer!! – girando su cabeza hacia el Tornado

-Cream: Esta bien… lo entiendo… - dijo con cierta dificultad

-Cheese: Chao…

-Cream: Lo siento…

Un par de lágrimas recorrieron las mejillas de la conejita, los cuales no pasaron desapercibidos para su amigo chao quien también sentía tristeza al ver la cara de sufrimiento de su amiga, finalmente Cream y Cheese salen corriendo del taller lo más rápido que pueden. Un vez que sus amigos se marcharon, Tails voltea a ver hacia el portón del taller, apenas da un paso hacia él, siente que pisa algo, y al mirar hacia el suelo ve el collar de flores.

-Tails: ¿Y esto que es?

Continuará…

Como habrán visto, las cosas no van nada bien para Cream, pero no desesperen, las cosas mejoraran, sin más que escribir por el momento, nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo ¡¡See ya!!


	7. Lazos

**¡Saludos!**

Una vez más me disculpo por el retraso, pero es mejor tarde que nunca ¿no. Gracias por sus reviews, me motivan a seguir mejorando en mi redacción (y por supuesto a seguir con mi fic xd)

Bueno, no los detengo más, disfruten este nuevo capitulo:

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Capitulo 7: Lazos**

A unos metros del taller de Tails, y escondida detrás de unos arbustos, Rouge observaba como Cream y Cheese salían corriendo del lugar. De su bolsillo, la murciélago saca un comunicador

-Rouge: Tus corazonadas eran ciertas – dice a través del aparato

Desde Angel Island, Knuckles le responde a Rogue con otro comunicador que sostenía en su mano derecha

-Knuckles: ¿En serio? ¿Qué paso? – intrigado

-Rouge: Parece que los niños acaban de tener un riña – dice en tono burlón

El echidna rojo se pega en la frente con la palma de su mano libre negando con la cabeza

-Knuckles: Ay, Tails…

-Rouge: Nunca pensé que fueran hacer tanto escándalo

-Knuckles: Eso es por que ellos no saben lo que esta pasando realmente

-Rouge: ¿Qué sugieres que hagamos?

-Knuckles: Tengo pensado ir a charlar con Tails para arreglar esto

-Rouge: Ok ¿Y yo que hago?

-Knuckles: Tú sigue a Cream vaya adonde vaya, y no dejes que te descubra

-Rouge: ¡Por favor! – en tono sarcástico – ¿Con quien crees que estas hablando?, soy una Ninja ¿Lo recuerdas?

-Knuckles: Je, lo se, por eso cuento contigo, ¡cambio y fuera!

Después de cortar la comunicación, Rouge se quedo mirando su walkie talkie por un breve momento

-Rouge: Cuentas conmigo ¿eh? – pensó – este echidna ha cambiado mucho…

La murciélago extiende sus alas elevándose del suelo, y vuela siguiendo el rastro de Cream y Cheese

----------------------------

En su casa, Amy preparaba unos pastelitos de chocolate mientras tarareaba una canción. Al terminar, los deposita en canasto arriba de una mesa en el comedor, luego ella sonríe alegremente mirando su trabajo

-Amy: Una vez que Sonic pruebe estos pastelitos, seguro que me pedirá que sea su novia je, je

En ese momento tocan a la puerta

-Amy: ¿Eh? – Girando su cabeza hacia donde provenía el sonido – ¿Quién será?

Dirigiéndose a la entrada de su casa, Amy gira la perilla abriendo la puerta, ve a Cream y a Cheese sollozando en la entrada. Al ver a su amiga eriza, Cream corre hacia ella abrazándola fuertemente seguida de Cheese

-Amy: ¿Cream? ¿Cheese?, ¿Por qué están llorando? – pregunta confundida

Con dificultad, Cream contesta sin dejar de derramar lágrimas

-Cream: Amy… fue horrible...

La eriza rosa trata de confortar a sus amigos correspondiéndoles con otro abrazo

-Amy: Tranquilícense, pasen y cuéntenmelo todo

Mientras tomaban unas tazas de té, y sentadas en un sofá, Cream le cuenta a Amy lo sucedido en el taller de Tails. Amy se mostraba incrédula durante el relato, ¿Cómo era posible de que Tails hiciera llorar a Cream de esa manera? Por muy ocupado que estuviera, no había razón para que el zorro de dos colas fuera tan grosero con la conejita… pero eso a la eriza rosa no le importaba, el punto era que hicieron llorar a su mejor amiga, cosa que ella no se lo perdonaría a nadie. Una vez que termino de escuchar el relato, Amy se levanta del sofá mostrándose muy indignada, se inclina hacia delante y golpea fuertemente con sus manos una mesita que estaba frente a ella

-Amy: ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Eso te dijo?! – gritando

-Cream: Si… - mirando fijamente su taza de té – nunca lo había visto tan molesto…

-Cheese: Chao… - mostrandose igual de triste que su amiga coneja

-Amy: ¡Grrr! ¡esto si que me enfurece! – dijo entre dientes

La eriza rosa saca su confiable martillo cuyo tamaño era casi de su misma estatura, camina con paso acelerado hacia a la entrada de su casa decidida a buscar a Tails, pero justo cuando toco el picaporte de la puerta siente que algo la sujeta del brazo que sostenía el martillo, ella voltea rápidamente hacia quien la estaba deteniendo, y ve que se trataba de Cream quien en cuanto miro la reacción de su amiga eriza supo inmediatamente lo que esta pretendía hacer

-Cream: Amy ¡No!

-Amy: ¡No me detengas, Cream! – dijo forcejeando su brazo

-Cream: ¡por favor! ¡no lastimes a Tails!, yo tuve la culpa por interrumpirlo en su trabajo

-Amy: ¡¡Eso no le da derecho a tratarte así!!

-Cream: Pero… no quiero causarle más molestias a Tails…

-Amy: ¡¿Pero que dices?! – aun más indignada

-Cream: Es mejor dejar las cosas así… - dijo algo apagada

Lentamente Cream soltó el brazo de Amy bajando la cabeza con tristeza, luego esta última hace desaparecer su martillo mientras ella y Cheese miraban a la pequeña conejita con caras de preocupación. Un rato después, Cream sale de la casa de Amy junto con Cheese parándose a unos metros de la entrada. La eriza rosa era ahora la que mostraba una mirada triste

-Amy: ¿Vas a regresar a tu casa?

Limpiándose las marcas de lágrimas en sus mejillas, Cream negó con la cabeza

-Cream: Voy a ir caminar un rato

-Amy: ¿Quieres que te acompañe?

-Cream: Gracias, pero Cheese es toda la compañía que necesito ahora

-Amy: Cream…

Disimulando su angustia, Cream le sonríe a su amiga

-Cream: Estoy bien, no te preocupes. Gracias por el té – dándose media vuelta – nos vemos…

-Cheese: Chao, chao

Amy se queda parada en el marco de la puerta mirando a sus amigos alejarse. Pese a las suplicas de Cream, Amy simplemente no podía ignorar el dolor de su amiga, la preocupación que le había dejado ella y Cheese era demasiado como para dejarlo pasar, por lo que giro hacia la puerta de su casa cerrándola con llave, después camino por una vereda en dirección opuesta a la que se habían ido sus amigos

-Amy: Lo siento Cream – pensó – pero no soporto verte así. Voy a obligar a Tails a que se disculpe

Mientras tanto, sentado con las piernas abiertas en el suelo de su taller, Tails veía detenidamente el collar de flores sosteniéndola frente a él con ambas manos, que desde que lo descubrió tirado en el piso, este se había quedado contemplando dicho objeto

-Tails: Mmm… ¿Por qué Cream traería esto consigo? – murmuró

El collar era hermoso, tenía flores de distintos colores alternando entre naranja, amarrillo, y blanco, Tails lo miraba por todos los ángulos haciéndose la misma pregunta

-Tails: ¿Por qué?...

Siguió así por unos minutos, hasta que recordó algo muy importante… Cream solía hacer coronas de flores para sus seres queridos, era su modo de hacerles saber el cariño que ella les tenía, cosa que sigue haciéndolo

-Tails: Eso debe ser – incorporándose – ¡por supuesto! ¿Cómo pude haberlo olvidado?

El zorro soltó una ligera risa al pensar que había encontrado la explicación a su interrogante, pero de repente se detiene en seco mirando nuevamente el collar de flores, ya que al resolver esa duda, esto solo le dejo otra duda en mente

-Tails: Pero… ¿Para quién habrá hecho este regalo?

Se llevo una mano a la barbilla meditando sobre el asunto, aunque no tardo mucho en llegar a una conclusión…

-Tails: Sonic… – musito

Para Tails le resultaba lógico, considerando sus impresiones anteriores.

-Tails: ¿Acaso Cream había venido conmigo para decirme que se lo iba a regalar?

Prácticamente el zorro se encontraba haciendo una tormenta en vaso de agua, sentía una mezcla entre ira y tristeza, la cual el mismo desconocía por que lo estaba sintiendo, solo sabía que cada vez que recordaba aquellas veces en las que vio a su mejor amigo azul junto a su amiga de orejas largas lo hacia sentir miserable. Tails miro el collar frunciendo el seño, estaba a punto de arrojar el objeto contra el suelo, cuando repentinamente escucho unos pasos afuera del taller haciendo que este saliera de sus pensamientos. Rápidamente el zorro naranja dejo el collar sobre una caja de herramientas debajo del Tornado y la cerro, luego se dirigió hacia la silla en la que estaba sentado antes de que llegara Cream y Cheese recargándose en el respaldar de la misma. Fue entonces cuando entro un echidna rojo caminando al taller quien parecía molesto

-Hola Tails – dijo el echidna seriamente

El zorro se sorprendió, no tanto por ver al echidna enojado ya que él y sus amigos ya estaban acostumbrados a que este estuviera de mal humor, sino por el hecho de que él haya salido su isla. Knuckles nunca abandona su puesto de guardián, a menos que fuera algo importante

-Tails: Hola Knuckles – fingiendo que no lo había escuchado llegar – ¿Cómo estas?

-Knuckles: Mejor que tú supongo, me puedes decir ¿Qué rayos pasa contigo?

-Tails: No me pasa nada – dijo esbozando una sonrisa de lado

-Knuckles: No mientas, se nota que ese asunto sobre Sonic y Cream te afecto más de lo que pensé

-Tails: No, no es cierto – volteándose a ver al echidna –, de hecho ya olvide eso

-Knuckles: ¿En serio? – dijo con sarcasmo –, entonces dime ¿Por qué trataste a Cream de esa manera?

Tails casi se vuelve a caer de la silla de la sorpresa al escuchar la pregunta de Knuckles, sin embargo logro mantenerse en su posición

-Tails: Co… ¿Cómo te enteraste de eso? – dijo tratando de mantenerse relajado

-Knuckles: Eso no importa, lo importante ahora es que busques a Cream y te disculpes con ella.

-Tails: No puedo – dijo algo apagado

-Knuckles: ¿No puedes o no quieres? – mirando al zorro directo a los ojos

-Tails: Después de cómo la trate, no creo que quiera dirigirme la palabra. Puede que en estos momentos haya ido a buscar a Sonic - dandole la espalda a Knuckles

El echidna rojo comprendía que Tails estuviera confundido con todo lo que le había contado el día anterior, poco a poco logro calmarse, camino hacia el zorro colocándose detrás de este

-Knuckles: ¿Por no admites de una vez que te gusta Cream?

-Tails: Ya te había dicho que solo somos amigos - dijo secamente

-Knuckles: Si es así, no veo por que te alteras tanto

-Tails: Es solo que… - hizo una breve pausa y continuo – temía que Sonic hiriera los sentimientos de Cream

-Knuckles: pero a fin de cuentas fuiste tú quién la lastimo

-Tails: …

En otro lugar, Cream se encontraba acostada en el pasto mirando el cielo junto a su amigo Cheese sentado a su lado

-Cream: Tails… - murmuro

-Cheese: Chao

El pequeño chao miro a su amiga, luego empieza a volar alrededor de esta tratando de animarla, pero sin éxito. En el cielo, pasaron unas nubes que parecían tomar la forma del rostro de Tails, Cream entrecerraba sus ojos tratando de evitar derramar lágrimas nuevamente

-Cream: *Sniff*… *Sniff*…

Cheese también se deprime al ver como sufría su amiga, pero de pronto siente que alguien los observaba, cuando voltea hacia un costado, el pequeño chao se pone contento alzando sus brazos al aire

-Cheese: ¡Chao!, ¡chao!

-Cream: ¿Qué pasa Cheese?

Fue entonces cuando Cream escucho una voz muy familiar no muy lejos de ella

-Hola Amigos, ¿Por qué están tan tristes?

La conejita se levanta del suelo, voltea lentamente en la misma dirección que Cheese, y mira a Sonic sentado sobre una roca con su tipica sonrisa despreocupada.

-Cream: Sonic…

Escondida entre las ramas de un árbol cercano, Rogue observaba atentamente a la coneja y al erizo azul

-Rouge: Oh, esto se va a poner interesante – dijo en tono burlón

Mientras tanto, Amy estaba por llegar al taller de Tails

-Amy: Ya vera ese Tails, nadie se mete con mi amiga

A lo lejos, Amy divisa a Knuckles y Tails discutiendo adentro del taller

-Amy: Son Knuckles y Tails, ¿Qué estarán haciendo?

Sigilosamente la eriza rosa se acerca al taller, luego se pega su oreja derecha a unas de las paredes tratando de oír la conversación

-Knuckles: No es solo eso lo que te molesta ¿verdad?

-Tails: Sonic es mi mejor amigo – bajando la cabeza en señal de tristeza –, hemos vivido muchas aventuras juntos…

-Knuckles: Lo se, si él tuviera un secreto, te lo diría ¿cierto?

Al oír esto, Amy se queda pensativa

-Amy: ¿Sonic tiene un secreto?, ¿De que estarán hablando?

-Tails: Si ya tiene a Amy, ¿Por qué tenía fijarse en ella también?

-Amy: ¡¿Qué?! – dijo en sus pensamientos

-Knuckles: Insisto en que estas sacando conclusiones demasiado rápido

-Tails: No me digas – entrecerrando los ojos –, tú siempre te crees todas las mentiras de Eggman, por muy simples que sean

-Knuckles: ¡Oye! – Agitando su puño derecho hacia Tails – ¡no me cambies el tema!

Fue entonces cuando Amy entra al taller gritando:

-Amy: ¡¡Oigan ustedes dos!!

Rápidamente Knuckles y Tails voltean a ver a Amy impactados. Al ver la cara de enojo de Amy, Knuckles y Tails se pusieron nerviosos

-Knuckles: A… Amy…

-Tails: ¿Qué… ha… haces aquí? - balbuceando

-Amy: ¿Es cierto lo que están diciendo? – dando tres pasos hacia el zorro y el echidna –, ¿Acaso Sonic esta con otra chica?

Knuckles y Tails: Ay no…

Continuará…


	8. Verdades y Mentiras

**Hola de nuevo**

**Otra vez me disculpo por el retraso, gracias rasther, AJcosmo y a todos por sus reviews y comprensión xd**

**Ahora el fic**

**----------------------------------------------------------------**

**Capitulo 8: Verdades y mentiras**

-Amy: ¿Y bien?

-Knuckles y Tails: Um… ah… uh… - dicen titubeando

-Amy: ¡Dejen de balbucear y hablen de una vez! – grito molesta

-Knuckles: Este… ¿Nos disculpas un momento?

Knuckles lleva a Tails hacia un rincón al fondo del taller, ambos se acercan el uno con el otro agachando las cabezas entre si dándole la espalda a Amy

-Tails: ¿Qué hacemos Knuckles? – le susurra al echidna

-Knuckles: Tranquilo – le contesta al zorro también en susurro – no nos precipitemos, no podemos estar seguros de cuanto habrá escuchado

Los dos voltean a ver a la eriza rosa por un momento, esta tenía la mirada fija en ellos con los brazos cruzados, moviendo uno de sus pies de arriba y abajo en señal de impaciencia. Unas gotas de sudor recorren las nucas del echidna rojo y del zorro naranja mientras regresaban a sus posiciones anteriores

-Knuckles: Por el momento es mejor que no toquemos el tema de Sonic y Cream – dice en susurro

-Tails: pero entonces ¿Qué le decimos? – susurrando también

-Knuckles: No se, solo hay que limitarnos a contestar sus preguntas

-Tails: De acuerdo – algo resignado

Repentinamente se escucha un gran golpe seco en el piso, el cual hizo que el taller se estremeciera y que las herramientas que estaban colocadas en las paredes de la misma se cayeran una tras otra causando un gran escándalo, tanto que Knuckles y Tails tuvieron que taparse los oídos por el ruido ensordecedor. Cuando finalmente el sonido ceso, el echidna y el zorro voltearon a ver con caras de espanto hacia donde provenía semejante impacto, y vieron Amy quien había lanzado un golpe al suelo con su martillo ya que se había cansado de esperar a que sus amigos le contestaran

-Amy: ¡Hey!, ¡¿Qué tanto se están secreteando?! – grita molesta

-Knuckles: Nada malo, te lo aseguro – dijo recobrando la compostura

-Amy: Entonces aclárenme esto… ¿Sonic esta saliendo con otra chica? – llevándose el martillo al hombro

Knuckles y Tails se miran el uno al otro, después voltean a ver a Amy

-Knuckles: Claro que no ¿verdad Tails?

-Tails: ……

-Amy: Grr…

-Knuckles: Tails, di algo – le susurra zorro mirándolo de reojo

El zorro de dos colas se quedo callado, no por temor a contestar, sino por que en su mente aparecía una y otra vez la imagen de su amigo peli azul durmiendo al lado de su amiga coneja, lo cual le causaba un enorme pesar.

-Tails: Claro que no, Sonic no esta saliendo con otra chica – dijo finalmente después de unos minutos

Amy mira fijamente a Knuckles y a Tails no muy convencida con las respuestas de estos, y más por que ella sabía que ellos eran malos mintiendo.

-Amy: ¡No me mientan! – grita molesta –. ¡¿Quién es ella?! ¡¿Cómo se llama?!

En ese momento, el comunicador de Knuckles comenzó a vibrar, evito voltear a verlo para que los demás presentes no lo notaran

-Amy: ¡Vamos!, ¡Contesten!

Knuckles tenía que pensar en algo para poder salir del taller y contestar el llamado, rápidamente mira hacia fuera del lugar y dice mientras apunta con su dedo índice:

-Knuckles: Ok… si no nos crees ¿Por qué mejor no se lo preguntas a él mismo?

-Amy: ¿Sonic? – dice dándose media vuelta para ver hacia fuera del taller

En cuanto vio la oportunidad, Knuckles se escabullo por una de las ventanas en las paredes del lugar

-Tails: ¡Knuckles!

-Knuckles: Lo siento Tails – decía al otro lado de la ventana – luego seguimos hablando

Después de decir esto ultimo, el echidna se va corriendo hasta perderse de vista. Amy bufo molesta mientras miraba a Knuckles alejarse del lugar

-Amy: Después me ocupare de él – dijo entre dientes – en cuanto a ti Tails – volteando a ver al mencionado quien trataba de escapar caminando de puntitas hacia una salida de emergencia en la parte trasera del taller

Tails: ¿Qué… pa… pa… pasa Amy? – balbuceando de nuevo

-Amy: Hay algo muy importante de lo que tengo que hablarte

Tails: *Glup*

Al asegurarse de estar completamente solo, Knuckles se detiene súbitamente y saca su comunicador

-Knuckles: ¿Qué pasa Rogue?

Desde el otro lado, Rouge le contesta

-Rouge: Hola Knuckles, Adivina con quien se acaba de encontrar Cream

-Knuckles: ¿Sonic? - dijo esperando una negativa

-Rouge: Sip - contesto sin más

-Knuckles: Mmm… ¿Qué están haciendo?

-Rouge: Solo están conversando

-Knuckles: Muy bien – dijo algo aliviado – ¿En donde estas?

-Rouge: Me encuentro cerca del campo, al suroeste de Green hill

-Knuckles: Vale, no los pierdas de vista, en un momento estoy contigo

-Rouge: Ok, ¡cambio y fuera

Al terminar la comunicación con Knuckles, Rouge baja del árbol descendiendo lentamente hacia la tierra, se esconde en entre unos arbustos observando a Sonic y Cream, estos últimos se encontraban parados mirándose el uno al otro.

-Cream: ¿Qué? ¿Amy no esta en su casa? – preguntaba incrédula

-Cheese: ¿Chao?

-Sonic: Nop – dice negando con la cabeza – la fui a buscar hace rato para las lecciones de natación, pero la puerta de su casa estaba cerrada

-Cream: Que extraño, yo hable con ella hace unas horas, ¿adonde habrá ido?

-Sonic: Je… quizás ella salió de compras – dijo con una sonrisa burlona llevandose una mano a la barbilla

-Cream: Mmm… - cruzandose de brazos de forma pensativa

-Sonic: Por cierto Cream ¿Por qué Cheese y tú están tan tristes?

La conejita voltea a ver hacia otro lado en cuanto escucho la pregunta

-Cream: Si no te molesta, prefiero no hablar de eso – dijo con algo de pesadez

-Sonic: Ooookay… - dijo algo extrañado – entonces mejor cuéntame ¿Cómo te fue con Tails? ¿le diste su regalo? - pregunto animado

Al ver que Cream cerró sus ojos bajando la cabeza en silencio, el erizo azul poco a poco comprendió lo que pasaba

-Sonic: Oh.... ya veo – sintiéndose tonto por haber preguntado

Cream se da media vuelta dándole la espalda a Sonic aun con la cabeza baja, camina unos pasos alejándose del erizo uniendo sus manos por debajo de su pecho

-Cream: Solo soy una molestia para Tails – dijo con la voz apagada

-Sonic: ¿Eh? ¿por que dices eso?

-Cream: Em... por nada, ¡olvidalo!

-Cheese: Chao... - mirando a su amiga preocupado

-¿Habran tenido una pelea? - se preguntaba Sonic mirando a Cream fijamente. Aunque el erizo azul desconocia la razon de la tristeza de sus amigos, él podía imaginarse que ellos estaban pasando por un momento muy doloroso, en especial Cream. Sonic camino hacia Cream y Cheese, se queda parado por detrás de conejita, luego se arrodilla poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de la esta

-Sonic: ¿Quieres ir a dar una vuelta?

-Cream: ¿Ah?

La conejita levanto la cabeza abriendo los ojos de golpe y volteo a ver al erizo peli azul, esa pregunta realmente la había tomado por sorpresa

-Sonic: Una caminata por el campo puede que les ayude a despejar su mente, a mi me funciona siempre je, je

-Cream: Pues.... no lo se - dijo con la mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas desviando la mirada

-Sonic: Aunque... si lo que quieres es que los deje solos... - retirando su mano del hombro de Cream

-Cream: ¡No!... ¡Claro que nos gustaría ir a caminar! ¿verdad Cheese? - volteando a ver al mencionado

-Cheese: ¡Chao! - asintio contento

-Sonic: ¡Bien! - sonriendo de lado - entonces vamonos

-Cream: ¡Si! - esbozando una sonrisa

-Cheese: ¡Chao!

Los tres se van caminando por el prado. Volando por los aires, Rogue lo seguía muy de cerca

=Entre tanto, Amy seguía discutiendo con Tails=

-Amy: ¡Eres un cretino! - gritandole enojada al zorro

-Tails: ¡Espera!, ¿Por qué estas tan enojada conmigo? - cubriendose la cabeza con sus brazos

-Amy: Deberías imaginártelo, ¡¿Por qué le dijiste esas cosas horribles a Cream?!

-Tails: ¿Eh? - retrocediendo un paso - ¿Qué le habrá dicho Cream a Amy? - pensando

-Amy: ¿Me estas escuchando?

-Tails: Mira - tomando un respiro -, se que me sobrepase, pero…

-Amy: ¡No tienes excusa! - interrumpiendo a Tails

-Tails: ¿Ah?

-Amy: Eres una persona muy especial para ella, me dijo que hasta te hizo un regalo ¿Cómo puedes ser tan desconsiderado?

-Tails: ¡¿Qué?!

Al oír las palabras de Amy, Tails queda impactado, comenzando a recordar aquella vez en la que Cream y Cheese habían ido a visitarlo cuando él estaba paseando para aclarar su mente, ¿entonces.... ese collar no era para Sonic? - pensó, después se deja caer en la misma silla donde estaba sentado

-Tails: Tienes razón, y ahora me siento muy mal por ello…

-Amy: ¡Pues deberías estarlo!

Amy se da la vuelta, camina hacia fuera del taller, se detiene un momento justo en la entrada de la misma, y voltea clavándole la mirada a Tails

-Amy: Ahora ve y discúlpate con ella, Cream me pidió que no te hiciera nada, pero si la vuelves hacer sufrir ¡me las vas a pagar!

Después de decir esto, Amy se va caminando. Una vez que la eriza rosa se había ido, Tails corre hacia a la caja de herramientas donde había guardado el collar cayendo de rodillas una vez que llego a esta, abre la caja y mira fijamente el collar de flores. A pesar de que no llevaba mucho tiempo encerrado con la demas herramientas del zorro, el collar se ensucio por unos residuos de aceite en las herramientas, los petalos de las flores se veían opacas y ya casi no tenían esa dulce fragancia a primavera. Tails sostuvo el collar entre sus manos sin quitarles los ojos de encima

-Tails: Cream… -dijo en susurro

=Un poco más tarde, Sonic, Cream y Cheese caminaban uno al lado del otro por un campo en las cercanías de Green hill=

-Sonic: ¿Te sientes mejor? - volteando a ver a la Cream

-Cream: Un poco… - dice con la vista baja

-Cheese: Chao

El erizo azul suelta un leve suspiro fijando su mirada al frente, llevaban rato caminando por el pastizal, pasando alrededor de unas bellas azaleas, pero nada parecía alegrar a la pequeña coneja. De repente, Sonic esbozo una gran sonrisa mientras decía:

-Sonic: Vamos a correr un poco

-Cream: ¿Eh? - volteando a ver al erizo

-Cheese: ¿Chao?

Sonic toma la mano de Cream, y se la lleva corriendo una velocidad moderada

-Cream: ¡Espera!, ¡Sonic!

-Cheese: ¡Chao! - tratando de alcanzar a sus amigos

Rouge: ¿A donde se dirigen esos tres? - pensó mientras los seguía desde arriba

Una gran cantidad de dientes de leon pasaban volando mientras corrían por el lugar, Cream los miraba de reojo, ya que estaba más concentrada en seguirle el paso al erizo azul. De un momento a otro, Sonic se detiene subitamente diciendo:

-Sonic: Listo, ¡ya llegamos!

-Cream: ¿llegamos? ¿Adonde? - mirando al oji verde confundida

-Cheese: ¿Chao?

Al ver alrededor suyo, Cream se queda muy sorprendida

-Cream: ¡¡Este lugar es!!…

-Cheese: ¡Chao!

-Sonic: Sip, fue aquí donde caímos el otro día (ver capitulo 2), después de verlo bien, me pareció un hermoso lugar ¿no lo crees?

En efecto el lugar era hermoso, había flores de distintos colores al igual que unos colibries alimentandose con el nectar de estas; de la cascada en el centro del lugar caia el agua cristalina, todo era una bella vista, sin embargo eso no era precisamente lo que Cream estaba pensando en ese momento

-Cream: Pero… yo…

Al ver el paisaje, la conejita empezó a recordar todo lo sucedido ese día, esa sensación de miedo que tuvo cuando cayo al río por tratar de recuperar su regalo, pero lo que más la desconcertaba, era aquel momento que paso después de que Sonic la rescato, y sin darse cuenta apretó la mano que el erizo azul le había tomado al principio

-Sonic: ¿Hm? ¿Ocurre algo Cream? - volteando a ver a la mencionada

Cuando se dio cuenta, Cream rápidamente soltó la mano de Sonic sintiéndose avergonzada

-Cream: Nnn… ¡No!, ¡no me pasa nada!

-Sonic: Mmm… bueno, voy acostarme a descansar un rato, ustedes pueden ir a explorar el lugar, y si pasa algo me avisan ¿ok?

-Cream: Este… sí - desviando la mirada con las mejillas sonrojadas

-Cheese: ¡Chao! - dice muy contento

El erizo azul camina hacia un claro y se acuesta en el pasto con las manos detrás de su cabeza; Cheese vuela sobre el lago muy emocionado, mientras que Cream se sentía algo inquieta.

-Cream: Mmm...

Sentada sobre la rama de un árbol, Rogue mira a Cream y se pone a pensar:

-Rouge: ¿Quién lo diría?, regresaron al mismo lugar donde empezaron

=Caminando de regreso a su casa, Amy se encontraba perdida en sus pensamientos=

-Amy: ¿Será realmente cierto que Sonic esta con alguien mas?

Cuando llega a su casa, Amy se dirige a su recamara, toma una foto de Sonic que tenía guardada en un tocador al lado de su cama, se deja caer de espaldas sobre la colcha

-Amy: Por un momento pensé que la distancia entre nosotros dos se había acortado, pero parece que solo fue cosa mía… - dice mirando la fotografía

Amy tenía muchas fotos de Sonic, las cuales la mayoría estaban pegadas en la paredes de su cuarto, mientras que otras tenían su portaretrato y estaban puestas en un tocador en frente de su cama, pero de todas las fotografías que poseía, solo una era la más especial para ella, y era precisamente la que ahora tenía en sus manos. En la foto se podía ver a una Amy más joven, vistiendo una blusa verde, falda amarilla, zapatos blancos con morado; su cabello antes era como el de Sonic, con la diferencia de que con el tiempo las puas de Amy se volvieron más suaves dado que ella prefería usar su martillo antes que maltratar su cabello usando un spin dash. Al lado de la joven eriza, se encontraba su amado erizo azul, él que siempre se la pasaba corriendo a todos lados, aquel que la salvo de las garras del Dr. Eggman y su robot Metal Sonic, aquel erizo azul de quien se enamoro a primera vista, y que desde entonces lo ha seguido por todo el mundo con la esperanza de que algun día se fije en ella.

-Amy: Sonic.... - musito pasando sus dedos sobre el cristal del portaretrato

No era un secreto que Sonic estuvo con otras chicas antes de conocerla, pero segun Amy, eso ya había quedado en el pasado

-Amy: Esto tiene que ser un error - levantandose de la cama -, ¡Si! ¡Eso debe ser!

Rápidamente Amy guarda la foto en donde estaba, y sale corriendo de su casa

-Amy: ¡Tengo que saber la verdad!, ¡Sonic!

=Mientras tanto en su taller, Tails se encontraba acostado con las manos sobre el estomago en el asiento del piloto del Tornado mirando al techo, sentía tanta culpa por las reprimendas que le hizo Amy, que empezaba a oír las voces de sus amigos en su mente

-Tails: ¿Por qué Cream hizo este collar para mí? - pensaba

-Amy: "_Eres una persona muy especial para ella, hasta te hizo un regalo ¿Cómo puedes ser tan desconsiderado"_

-Tails: No fue mi intención herirla

_-_Amy:_ "¡No tienes excusa!"_

-Tails: Lo se, lo se

_-_Knuckles:_ "¿Por que no admites de una vez que te gusta Cream?"_

-Tails: ¿Por qué insisten tanto en eso? ¡¡Solo somos amigos!!... aunque sintiera algo por ella… no puedo competir contra Sonic

-Knuckles:_ "Si Sonic tuviera un secreto, te lo diría ¿cierto?"_

-Tails: Lo se, ¡Ya lo se!

-Knuckles: _"Entonces no entiendo por que te alteras tanto"_

-Tails: Sonic es mi mejor amigo, fue el primero que no se burlo de mis inventos, me ha mostrado su amistad más de una vez, pero cuando lo vi con Cream en ese valle.... yo....

-Amy: _"¿Te sientes traicionado?"_

-Tails: Sí…

-Knuckles: _"Tails, las cosas no pasaron como tu crees"_

-Tails: Si las cosas no fueron así, ¡¿entonces que fue lo que vi en ese lugar?!

-Sonic: _"Pobre Tails, eres un genio para construir maquinas, pero los celos te han dejado tan ciego que no te permiten ver mas allá de la verdad"_

-Tails: ¿Sonic?

-Cream: _"Lo que pasa es que temes que tus sentimientos no sean correspondidos"_

-Tails: ¿Cream?

-Sonic: _"Por no ser sincero con tus sentimientos, solo logras lastimarte a ti mismo"_

-Tails: Es cierto…

-Cream: _"Tails, no temas a expresarte, se que tienes miedo, pero es algo natural"_

-Tails: Entiendo…

-Knuckles: _"Si lo entiendes… ¡deja de perder el tiempo y ve!"_

-Tails: ¡Sí!, ¡eso haré!

Tails se baja del Tornado, luego toma el collar de flores poniendoselo en el cuello, y corre en dirección a la casa de Cream

=Mientras tanto, en el valle bajo la cascada, Cream veía a Sonic durmiendo placidamente en el pasto=

-Sonic: Zzz… zzz…

-Cream: ....

Rouge estaba tan aburrida que empezaba tener sueño

-Rouge: Uh…

En ese instante, su comunicador empieza a vibrar

-Rouge: ¿hm? ¿Qué? - dice cabeceando un poco

Del otro lado del comunicador, Knuckles le dice:

-Knuckles: ¡Rogue! ¡Contesta! - sonando molesto

-Rouge: umm… ¿Hola?

-Knuckles: ¡Rogue!

-Rouge: ¡Oye! ¡No grites que no estoy sorda! - dice molesta

-Knuckles: Ok, ok… - algo intimidado - ¿En donde estas?

-Rouge: Estoy donde te dije que había una caos emerald

-Knuckles: ¡¿Cómo?!, ¡¿regresaron al mismo lugar?! - con cara de sorpresa

-Rouge: Así parece

-Knuckles: Mmm… ¿Qué están haciendo?

-Rouge: Nada fuera de lo normal

-Knuckles: Que bueno…

-Rouge: ¡Espera!

De repente, Rogue nota que Cream empieza a caminar hacia Sonic

-Knuckles: ¿Qué pasa Rogue? - pregunta intrigado, pero la murcielago hace caso omiso a esto

La pequeña conejita se sienta cerca del erizo azul mirándolo fijamente, y su corazón empezaba latir rápidamente

-Cream: Sonic… - musito

-Rouge: Esto va estar bueno… - dijo para si misma

_Continuará…_

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bien, aqui termina otro capitulo más de esta historia, espero que les haya gustado

Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo títulado: "Encuentro"


	9. Encuentro

**Hola mis queridos lectores**

**Después de mucho tiempo, aqui me presento nuevamente ante ustedes con otro capitulo de esta curiosa historia, que por cierto les aviso esta algo picaro jeje....**

**Bueno, ahora el fic**

* * *

**Capitulo 9: Encuentro**

Tails llega corriendo a la casa de Cream, él pensó que después de que Cream le conto a Amy sobre su discusión, esta debió haber regresado a su casa, se apresuro a tocar a la puerta, y lo recibe la mama de la coneja

-*jadeo*… *jadeo*... Buenas… tardes… Puff… - dice el zorro muy agitado

-Buenas tardes Tails – le contesta la señora

-¿Se encuentra Cream en casa? – recuperando el aliento

-¿Qué? ¿No esta contigo? – preguta extrañada la coneja

-¿Eh?

-Ella me dijo que iba ir a visitarte...

El zorro de dos colas se sorprendió al saber que su amiga de orejas largas no estaba en su casa, y sabía que no podía decirle a Vainilla lo sucedido en el taller

-¡Ah! ¡cierto!, ella si fue a visitarme hace rato, es solo que… he estado tan ocupado con algunas cosas en el taller – mintió – que se me olvida lo estaba haciendo je, je…

-¡Oh!, entonces deberías dejar de trabajar tanto – dijo como en tono de reprimenda

-Si… de hecho, Cream y yo vamos a ir a dar un paseo

-Muy bien – esbozando una sonrisa –, pero no tarden mucho, Cream tiene que ir a dormir temprano

-Ok – dándose la vuelta y despidiéndose agitando una mano mientras se alejaba caminando –, la veré después

-Adiós Tails

Cuando se alejo lo suficiente de la casa de Cream, el zorrito se detiene a pensar:

-Si Cream no regreso a su casa… ¿Entonces donde estará?, a menos que…

Por un minuto, Tails recuerda sus impresiones anteriores sobre Sonic y Cream, pero luego se sacude la cabeza diciendo:

-¡No!, debo dejar de pensar así, tengo que encontrarla rápido

-¿Qué estarán haciendo estos chicos ahora? – decía Vainilla observando desde una ventana de la casa a Tails alejándose rápidamente

En otra parte, Knuckles veía con el seño fruncido su comunicador

-¡Rouge! ¡¿Qué rayos pasa?! – gritaba el echidna alterado

La murciélago seguía mirando a Sonic y a Cream fijamente sosteniendo el walkie talkei con una mano sin prestar mucha atención a lo que le decía Knuckles

-Umm… Te digo después… - contesto finalmente Rouge antes de cortar la comunicación con Knuckles

-¡Oye! ¡Espera!

El echidna trato de comunicarse nuevamente con la murciélago blanco, sin embargo fue inútil dado que esta ultima decidió apagar su comunicador para que el echidna rojo no la molestara. "¡maldita sea!" – Pensaba Knuckles – ¿Qué estará ocurriendo allá? Mejor me apresuro – corrió por la pradera en busca del lugar que le había mencionado Rouge en Angel Island. No muy lejos de ahí, Amy corría desesperadamente buscando a Sonic.

-¡Sonic! ¡¿Dónde estas?! – gritaba la eriza

Corría mirando en todas direcciones, pero no veía rastros del erizo azul por ningún lado. Un rato después, Amy se detiene a descansar sentada sobre un tronco hueco

-Tiene que ser mentira – musito tratando de tranquilizarse sin éxito – me niego a creer que Sonic esta con otra chica…

Unas aves miraban a la eriza con curiosidad, parecía como si ellos supieran lo sentía ella en ese momento. De repente Amy se levanta del tronco gritando al cielo con todas sus fuerzas:

-¡¡NO PUEDE SER CIERTO!!

Las aves volaron despavoridas al oír semejante grito, Amy se percato de su presencia en lo que estos salieron huyendo de ese lugar

-Siempre que pienso en Sonic hago muchas locuras – dijo algo apenada suponiendo la razón por la que la aves habían huido

Se dio unos golpecitos en las caderas limpiándose la tierra en su falda, y retomo su búsqueda. Camino por una vereda con la mirada hacia el frente

-Es verdad – pensó –, en todos estos años, he tratado de llamar su atención de muchas maneras, y aunque hay veces en que me hace enojar, sé que cuando estoy en problemas, Sonic siempre vendrá a salvarme… eso significa algo… ¿verdad?

La chica fija su vista en el cielo sintiendo como una ligera brisa acariciaba su cabello

-Sonic… si realmente estuvieras con alguna otra chica, yo…

Amy cerró su mano apretándolo fuertemente, no quería imaginarse al amor de su vida en brazos de alguien más, y lo peor del caso es que ni siquiera tenía la menor idea de quien podría ser esa "otra" chica

-Tengo que encontrarlo, pero ¿en donde puede estar?

Repentinamente, Knuckles sale de unos arbustos cerca de Amy deteniéndose delante de esta

-¡¿En donde esta ese lugar?! – vociferaba el echidna volteando hacia los lados, estaba tan concentrado en buscar el valle que no se percato de la presencia de la eriza rosa detrás de él – Quizás es por allá – dice corriendo por la misma vereda en el que cruzaba Amy hace unos momentos

-Knuckles – murmuro Amy – él debe saber donde esta Sonic

Sin pensarlo dos veces, Amy persigue a Knuckles por el camino

=Mientras tanto en aquel valle, Rogue seguía observando a Cream y a Sonic=

-¿Qué estará pensando hacer esa niña? – dijo la murciélago inclinándose un poco hacia el frente para ver mejor a sus objetivos

-No esperaba regresar a este lugar, y menos con Sonic a mi lado… - pensaba la conejita mientras miraba al erizo azul –. Se ve tan tranquilo cuando duerme – la conejita extendió una mano hacia el erizo dormido en el pasto, toco las mejillas de este suavemente

-Esto… no esta bien – dijo Cream retirando su mano – desde que Sonic me salvo aquel día no puedo dejar de pensar en él… ¿por que me siento así?

Cream miro hacia el cielo tratando de encontrar una respuesta a su interrogante, el recuerdo de aquella noche no la dejaba en paz

_-¡¡Aguanta Cream!! ¡¡Voy a salvarte!!…_

-Mmm…

-_Resiste Cream…_

-Sonic…

-_Tranquila, no tienes que decírmelo si no quieres_

-Pero yo…

-_Lo siento Cream, pero ahora no puedo jugar contigo, tengo mucho trabajo que hacer…_

-Tails…

-_¡¡No necesito su ayuda!!... ¡¡Solo me hacen perder el tiempo!!..._

Este último recuerdo hizo que Cream entrecerrara sus ojos de la tristeza, las palabras de Tails retumbaban en sus pensamientos, comenzaba a comprender lo que sentía Amy cada vez que Sonic la dejaba plantada en todas esas citas en las que o tenía que enfrentarse a Eggman, o simplemente él no se presentaba por "X" razón, y que al día siguiente inventaba alguna tonta excusa para zafarse del problema; era un dolor punzante en su corazón, como si tuviera un cuchillo clavado en el pecho, una herida provocada por la indiferencia de aquel ser amado que no correspondía a ese sentimiento, con la diferencia de que ahora la eriza rosa salía con el chico de sus sueños, cosa que por un lado hacia feliz a la conejita, ya que sabía perfectamente lo que su amiga sentía por el erizo azul, y lo mucho que esta añoraba estar en los brazos de su héroe, pero por otro lado…

Cream coloco una mano sobre su pecho tratando de calmar su angustia aun con la vista en el cielo

-Al menos una de las dos va ser feliz… - dijo para si misma con la voz algo quebrada, cerro sus ojos tratando de contener las lágrimas, inesperadamente sintió algo tocando cálidamente su mano restante, ella abrió los ojos y bajo la cabeza para ver lo que ocurría, y ve al erizo oji verde quien se había girado entorno a la conejita e inconscientemente dejo caer su mano izquierda sobre la de esta

- ¿Eh?

Las mejillas de Cream empezaban a tornarse rojas en cuanto esta vio la mano de Sonic sobre la suya, parecía como si el erizo hubiera sentido la tristeza de conejita queriendo reconfortarla, esbozo una sonrisa en lo que Sonic hacia unos sonidos casi inaudibles mientras dormía

-Gracias… Sonic… - decía Cream en susurro, giro su mano de manera que pudiera tomar la del el erizo oji verde, realmente la hizo sentir más relajada

- Mmm… - apretando su mano con la de Cream

- ¿Sonic?

Fue entonces cuando el erizo azul jalo a Cream hacia su pecho envolviéndola entre sus brazos

- ¡Ah! – alcanzando a interponer sus manos sobre el pecho del erizo

La conejita no comprendía nada de lo que estaba sucediendo, Sonic la abrazaba fuertemente como si no la quisiera dejar ir, la cara de Cream estaba colorada de los nervios con los ojos bien abiertos, incluso Rouge se sorprendió poniéndose de pie también con los ojos abiertos a más no poder

- So… Sonic – titubeaba mirándolo a la cara

- No te dejare… - murmuro el erizo

Cream forcejeo contra Sonic lo más que podía, pero sus esfuerzos eran inútiles

-Es… espera un poco, por favor…

-Eres muy linda…

-¡¿Cómo?! – decía Cream más sorprendida

Al oír esas palabras, Cream recordó el sueño que tuvo la noche anterior, haciendo que deje de oponer resistencia, corresponde al abrazo de Sonic rodeando a este con sus brazos a su cintura, y acudiendo al pecho del erizo azul.

Atónita, Rouge miraba aquella escena, no esperaba que las cosas llegaran a este punto

-Wow, eso no me lo esperaba… - decía la murciélago blanco – por otra parte, tampoco es algo que se vea todos los días – ahora en tono pícaro

Rogue saca una mini cámara de su bota derecha, la cual generalmente usaba para misiones de investigación y espionaje que le encomendaban, y comenzó a tomarles fotos a Sonic y a Cream.

---------------------------------------------------------------

Mientras tanto, Knuckles seguía buscando el valle

-¡Maldita sea!, por más que busco no encuentro ese lugar

Siguiéndole el paso a Knuckles, Amy pensaba exasperada:

-¿Adonde se dirigirá Knuckles? Ya me estoy cansando de esto

Para Amy no era un problema seguir al echidna, ya que lleva años persiguiendo al afamado erizo azul en cada una de sus aventuras, pero lo que le molestaba en ese momento, era el hecho de que Knuckles iba como un loco corriendo sin un rumbo fijo, y es que en realidad no sabía exactamente a donde ir, por que a pesar de que Rouge le había dado las coordenadas del valle, el echidna oji violeta no era exactamente el tipo de sujetos que saben seguir direcciones. Al dar la vuelta a un árbol, Knuckles se topa con Tails

-¡Knuckles! – exclama el zorro naranja

-¿Tails? – pregunta sorprendido el echidna

-Oh uh… - deteniéndose abruptamente – mejor me escondo

Rápidamente la eriza rosa se pone detrás de otro árbol que estaba cerca de ahí, después asoma un poco su cabeza observando a sus dos amigos.

-Que bueno que te encuentro Knuckles, ¿Has visto a Cream?

-No, no la he visto – decía el echidna negando con la cabeza

-¡Rayos!, llevo rato buscándola, pero no la encuentro

Con los ojos entre cerrados y cruzando los brazos, Knuckles mira al zorro de dos colas

-O sea que ya decidiste disculparte con ella

-Si – dijo Tails algo avegonzado –, digamos que Amy me ayudo aclarar mi mente

-Eso esta muy bien, pero…

-¿Pero que? – cuestionó el zorro

El echidna voltea a mirar hacia otro lado pasando su mano sobre su cabeza al no saber que decirle a Tails, pero este último poco a poco capto el mensaje

-Esta con Sonic ¿Verdad?

Knuckles asiente con la cabeza, no podía mentirle al zorrito dado las circunstancias

-Ya veo…

El zorrito se deprime un poco y baja la cabeza. Estando detrás del árbol, Amy se queda pensativa

-¿Cream también esta involucrada?, esto cada vez es más extraño…

-Mira – dice Knuckles volviendo ver al zorro – hace rato no pude explicarte bien las cosas, pero verás, lo que en verdad pasó fue…

Antes de que Knuckles continuara, Tails lo interrumpe diciendo:

-Ya no importa

-¿Eh?

El zorro naranja levanta la cabeza, mira a Knuckles y dice:

-Solo dime si tienes idea de donde pueden estar Sonic y Cream

-Pues… creo saber donde están, pero como llevo tiempo sin salir de Angel Island, siento que no reconozco nada.

-A ver, muéstrame

Knuckles le dice a Tails unas coordenadas que le había indicado Rogue anteriormente

-¡Jum!, ese lugar no queda muy lejos de aquí

-¿En serio?... es decir – sacudiendo su cabeza – ¡ya lo sabía!

-¡Entonces vamos!

Justo cuando estaban por irse, Knuckles voltea a ver hacia atrás de él, Amy alcanza a ocultarse antes de que el echidna la viera

-Mmm…

-¿Qué pasa Knuckles? – pregunta Tails

-No, no es nada, ¡vámonos!

Los dos se van caminando por la pradera siguiendo las coordenadas de Rogue. Siguiéndolos de cerca, Amy pensaba:

-¿De que se tratará todo esto?, primero Tails, luego Knuckles, y ahora también Cream ¿Qué estarán ocultando?... Debo llegar al fondo de este asunto.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Mas tarde en el valle, el erizo seguía abrazando a la conejita, mientras que esta ultima estaba acurrucada en el pecho del erizo con los ojos cerrados

-Zzz… zzz…

-Se siente… tan cálido… - pensaba Cream

Cream podía escuchar atentamente como el corazón del erizo azul latía con fuerza, Amy ya le había contado antes que cuando ella iba en los brazos de Sonic también escuchaba los fuertes latidos del mencionado, lo cual era lógico considerando lo inquieto que suele ser Sonic, la conejita nunca antes lo había experimentado debido a que nunca antes había estado tan cerca del erizo azul como lo estaba ahora. Sonic pasaba su mano izquierda por la espalda de Cream, mientras que con su diestra acariciaba la cabeza de conejita, ella estaba sumisa en sus pensamientos sintiendo como si su corazón fuera a salir de su pecho de lo fuerte que este latía. Cream abrió sus ojos y levanto su cara mirando fijamente la del erizo oji verde

-Sonic… – murmura Cream

Cream recuerda nuevamente esa noche en la que Sonic la salvo de ahogarse, como ella estaba inconsciente no recordaba con exactitud aquel momento, pero la sensación que le había quedado en sus labios la hacia sentir rara. Fijo su vista en los labios del erizo azul, y cerró sus ojos acercándose lentamente hacia él...

-¿Chao?

-¡Cheese! – dice la conejita abriendo los ojos de golpe y deteniéndose súbitamente

La conejita se sobresalta al notar que Cheese la observaba por detrás de ella. Cuidadosamente Cream se aleja de Sonic quitando los brazos de este que tenía sobre ella, no le fue difícil como al principio ya que el erizo azul había dejado de apretar a Cream, y esta ultima se pone frente a su amigo chao sintiéndose avergonzada.

-Estee… eso no era lo que parecía…

-Chao, chao – dice Cheese como cuestionandola

-¿Qué? ¡Claro que no!, sólo quise estar un rato con Sonic para cuidarlo - mintió

-¿Chao? – incrédulo

-¡Así es!, nunca se sabe cuando puede venir alguien malo como el Dr. Eggman, y atacar a Sonic mientras duerme

-Chao

-Aunque ni yo misma se lo que estaba haciendo – pensó Cream

-No te preocupes… yo te… protegeré… - murmura Sonic

-¿Eh?

-¿Chao?

Cream y Cheese voltean a ver Sonic, pero este seguía durmiendo profundamente

-Me pregunto ¿Con quién estará soñando Sonic? – dice Cream

-¿Chao?

Cream se sienta nuevamente al lado de Sonic junto con Cheese

-Que lastima, ya se acabo la diversión – decía Rouge dejando salir un leve suspiro –, pero no importa, ya tome suficientes fotos – guardando su cámara

---------------------------------------------------------

Un rato más tarde, Knuckles y Tails llegaron a un bosque cerca del valle, mientras avanzaban, Knuckles se fijo en el collar de flores que traía puesto Tails

-Por cierto Tails, ¿Dónde sacaste ese collar? - pregunta Knuckles

-Es una larga historia… - contesta Tails

-¡Je!, seguro la hizo Cream – pensó el echidna

Cuando estaban por atravesar unos arbustos, Knuckles se detiene y dice:

-¿Estas seguro de que quieres ir allá?

Tails seguía caminando, y sin voltear a ver a Knuckles dice:

-Si esto en verdad es un malentendido, no hay de que preocuparse ¿verdad?

-No, pero…

-Entonces, ¡Sigamos caminando!

-Ok… - rodando sus ojos hacia un lado en señal de exasperación

En ese momento, Knuckles alcanza a divisar a Rogue sentada en la rama de un árbol

-¡Oye Tails! – deteniéndose nuevamente

-¿Y ahora que pasa Knuckles? – cuestionó Tails con pesadez ahora mirando al mencionado

-Me parece que Sonic esta justo en esa dirección – señalando frente a él con su dedo índice

-Perfecto

Pero antes de que pudieran reaccionar, Amy pasa corriendo y los derriba

-¡¡Whuaa!!

-¡¡Uugh!!

-¡Con que ahí estaba escondido! – decía Amy molesta

Tirados en el suelo, Knuckles y Tails trataban de incorporarse

-¡Ay!... ¿Esa era Amy? – pregunto Tails

-Esto va de mal en peor – contesto Knuckles

Con su gran audición, Rouge alcanzo a escuchar los pasos de Amy, quien corría rápidamente hacia el valle

-¿Qué será eso que viene? – dice Rouge volteando a ver atrás de ella

-¡¡Hyaah!! – grito Amy

-Es esa eriza loca, mejor me voy – levantando sus alas y emprendiendo vuelo

-¡¡Sonic!! – grita Amy mientras sale de unos arbustos

Cream y Cheese voltean a ver a Amy sorprendidos

-¡¿Amy?!

-¡¿Chao?!

Sonic se levanta del pasto bostezando con mucha pereza estirando sus brazos al aire

-¿Por qué gritan tanto? – pregunta Sonic

- *jadeo*... Sonic... *jadeo*.... – dice Amy mirando fijamente con el seño fruncido al erizo azul

-Oh… - volteando a ver a la eriza rosa, quien parecía muy agitada – hola Amy, ¿Qué haces por aquí?

Amy camina hacia Sonic mirándolo con una cara seria, y una vez que estaba frente a este dice:

-No preguntes y ven conmigo - recuperando el aliento

-¿Ah? – dice extrañado Sonic

Amy toma a Sonic del brazo y se lo lleva caminando hacia un bosque al otro lado del valle

-Amy ¿Qué ocurre? - pregunta Cream viendo a sus amigos alejarse mientras se ponía de pie

-Después te lo explicare Cream - volteando a ver a la mencionada -, ahora necesito hablar con Sonic a solas

Los erizos se adentraron en el bosque al hasta perderse de vista

-Espero que no sea nada grave – dice Cream con preocupación uniendo sus manos hacia su pecho

-Chao… - dice Cheese también preocupado

Al quedarse sola con Cheese, Cream escucha una voz que la llamaba por detrás de ella

-Cream…

-¿Tails? - pregunta Cream

La conejita voltea lentamente, y mira a Tails parado entre unos arbustos mirandola con una leve sonrisa "Hola" dice el zorro, mientras que su amiga de orejas solo se le quedo mirando en silencio....

_Continuará…_

* * *

Para los que querían Sonamy y TailsxCream, les aviso que el siguiente capitulo estará dedicado a estas dos parejas, junto con un poco de KnucklesxRouge. También les adelanto que apartir de ese mismo capitulo saldrán más amigos de Sonic.

Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo títulado: "Solos tu y yo"

P.D: Sobre si es un Soncream, eso tendrán que averiguarlo con el paso del fic

**Gracias por sus reviews, sigan dejandome más xd**


	10. Solos tu y yo

**Hola Sonic fans ¿como les va? espero que bien, aqui les traigo el capitulo 10 de mi fic, espero que les guste**

**

* * *

****Capitulo 10: Solos tu y yo**

* * *

Observando a Tails y a Cream, Knuckles recarga su espalda contra un árbol

-Espero que Tails no lo eche a perder – musito el chico oji violeta cruzando los brazos

-Vaya, hasta que por fin llegaste – dice una voz femenina por encima del echidna

-¡Rouge! – exclamo Knuckles volteando hacia arriba

La chica murciélago desciende lentamente del aire para luego ponerse al lado del echidna rojo

-Se puede saber ¿Por qué tardaste tanto en venir aquí? – pregunto Rouge sonando algo molesta

-Pues… podría decirse que me perdí un poco – desviando la mirada sintiéndose algo avergonzado

-¿Un poco? – entrecerrando los ojos y viendo al echidna acusadoramente

-Esta bien, no tenía idea de adonde iba – aclara Knuckles con una gota de sudor recorriendo su sien

-¿Acaso no seguiste las coordenadas que te dí?

-Lo hice – afirmo el echidna rojo –, pero como hay muchos valles similares a este, no estaba seguro de estar en el lugar correcto

Rouge cruzo sus brazos girando su cabeza hacia un lado

-Para ser un cazador de tesoros tienes una pésima orientación – mirando al echidna de reojo

-¡Oye! ¡Soy un gran cazador de tesoros! – dice Knuckles enojado

-¡Si claro! – en tono sarcástico

-Grr…

-Y otra cosa, ¿Cómo dejaste que esa mocosa te siguiera?

-Si te refieres a Amy, eso fue un accidente

-¡Ja!, o sea que además de desorientado, eres un despistado de lo peor

-¿Y que hay de ti? ¡¿No te pedí que los vigilaras?! – señalando a la murciélago con su dedo índice

-Claro, a diferencia de ti "yo hice mi tarea" – dijo con cierto aire superioridad

-¿Paso algo fuera de lo común?

-Mas o menos – rodando los ojos

-¡¿Cómo que "mas o menos"?! – casi gritando

-¡Sshh! ¿Oyes eso? – colocando una mano sobre la boca de Knuckles silenciándolo

El echidna mira a su alrededor tratando de buscar algún sonido en relación a lo que se refería la murciélago

-Yo no oigo nada – dijo una vez que retiro la mano de Rouge de su boca

-¡Exacto!

-¿Ah? – poniendo cara de confusión

-Los niños están muy callados ¿no lo crees?

-Mmm… es cierto – volviendo su mirada hacia Tails y Cream

-Echemos un vistazo más de cerca ¿quieres?

-Ok

Los dos caminan sigilosamente hacia unos árboles cerca de ellos, se ocultan detrás de los mismos y asoman un poco sus cabezas observando al zorro y a la coneja.

Tails y Cream se miraban el uno al otro, tal como había mencionado Rouge, estos no cruzaban palabras, simplemente se quedaban observándose en silencio.

-¿Qué debería decirle? – pensó el zorro de dos colas – debe estar enojada conmigo por lo sucedido, y no puedo culparla…

Una parte de Cream estaba feliz de ver a su amado en ese lugar, pero otra parte suya aun estaba consternada por lo sucedido en el taller. Después de unos minutos (que más bien parecían horas), Tails camina hacia Cream, pero repentinamente Cheese se para frente al zorro interponiéndose entre este y su amiga de orejas largas. Con los brazos extendidos hacia los lados, el pequeño chao mira a Tails frunciendo el seño

-¿Uh? – dijo Tails extrañado

-¡Chao! – dijo Cheese con desafío

Cheese se molesto al ver a Tails, ya que este era la causa por la que su amiga coneja estaba sufriendo, y no permitiría que volvieran a lastimarla.

-Je… debí esperarme esto – pensaba Tails gesticulando una ligera sonrisa y bajando la mirada

Sin que el pequeño chao se diera cuenta, Cream se coloca detrás de él

-Esta bien, Cheese – dice Cream tomando a su amigo chao entre sus brazos – no tienes de que preocuparte

-¿Chao?

Cream dirigió su mirada al zorro naranja por un breve momento, no sabía para que Tails habrá venido a ese lugar, ni como le hizo para llegar ahí, solo quería evitarse la pena de tener otra discusión con él

-Creo que… ya es hora de volver a casa – dijo la conejita con la voz apagada, giro en si misma dándole la espalda a Tails y camino hacia el otro lado del bosque

-Oye, cream – dijo el zorro de dos colas haciendo que la coneja se detenga súbitamente

-Lamento haberte gritado – prosiguió Tails – estaba muy estresado en ese momento, y yo… no sabía lo que estaba diciendo

-Descuida – dice la chica coneja serenamente sin voltear a ver al zorro – sé que no fue tu intención decir eso

-¿De veras? – dijo Tails algo incrédulo, su amiga de orejas largas no parecía estar alterada en sus palabras, y como ella estaba de espaldas no podía ver la expresión que tenía en su rostro, no sabía si estaba triste o molesta

-Así es – respondió Cream

-Oh… que bien – decía el zorro naranja llevándose una mano a la nuca, no estaba del todo conforme con aquella respuesta, pero no quería indagar más en el asunto

-Si eso era todo lo que me ibas a decirme, entonces adiós – dijo la coneja retomando su caminata

-¡No! ¡Espera! – comando desesperado Tails extendiendo un brazo hacia Cream, sin embargo esta ultima siguió caminando. Corrió hacia ella, y la tomo de su hombro derecho, lo cual sorprendió un poco a Cream, quien se detuvo una vez más

-Antes de que te vayas, quiero que me respondas algo… hiciste esto para mí ¿cierto? – sosteniendo el collar con su otra mano

El silencio reino nuevamente, Cream volteo a ver a Tails con ojos de tristeza, y luego dirigió su mirada al objeto citado por el zorro.

-----------------------------

Mientras tanto, Amy se llevaba jalando a Sonic del brazo hasta un claro en el bosque. Una vez ahí, tira a Sonic hacia el pasto, este ultimo cae de panza pero rápidamente se voltea y se sienta mirando a la eriza rosa con cara de extrañado

-Y bien Amy, ¿de que quieres hablar? – pregunto el erizo azul

La chica miro a Sonic a los ojos por unos segundos, el brillo en su mirada mostraba tristeza y confusión, le dio la espalda abrazándose a si misma

-No quiero echarle vueltas al asunto, así que iré directa al grano. Solo dime si… - hace una pausa cerrando sus ojos y prosigue – ¿Estas saliendo con otra chica?

-¿Ah? – con cara de confusión

-¡Responde! – comando la eriza rosa

El chico oji verde esmeralda se rasca la cabeza, se incorpora llevando sus puños a los costados, y mira a la eriza rosa

-No, no estoy saliendo con otra chica – dijo naturalmente

Amy quería creer en las palabras de su héroe azul, pero algo en su interior la hacia dudar ¿y si Sonic estuviera mintiendo? ¿Cómo podría saber con certeza que este diciendo la verdad?

-Por favor, no me digas mentiras – tapándose su cara con una mano

-Te estoy diciendo la verdad – más extrañado aun con el comentario de la chica

-¡No finjas! – grita Amy enojada dándose la vuelta y apuntando al erizo azul con el dedo – escuche a Knuckles y a Tails decir que estabas saliendo con alguien más ¡¿Me puedes explicar eso?!

-¿Qué? – dijo incrédulo el erizo. Se llevo una mano a la barbilla tratando de recordar lo que hizo anteriormente, no había hecho nada que no hubiera hecho antes: correr, saltar, viajar por el mundo, comer algunos perritos calientes, hablar con Tails, y recientemente tomar clases de natación con Amy en los últimos días, pero nada parecido a lo que preguntaba la eriza rosa. Después de un rato, el erizo azul mira nuevamente a Amy negando con la cabeza

-Lo siento, pero no tengo idea de lo que estas hablando – encogiéndose en hombros

Amy bajo la cabeza con la mirada hacia un punto "x" al suelo

-Solo quiero… que seas sincero conmigo, eso es todo… - dijo la chica

En ese momento, Sonic se acerca a Amy, pone una mano en la mejilla de esta, y la gira hacia él de modo tal que estuvieran mirándose a los ojos

-Mira Amy, no se que fue lo que habrás oído, pero te juro que con la única chica con la que salido en estos días… es contigo

-Lo… ¿lo dices en serio? – dijo con la voz algo entrecortada

-Si

Al oír esto, Amy se va tranquilizando un poco mientras una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro

-Que alivio… - cerrando los ojos la eriza rosa

-Bien, si eso era todo lo que querías saber, entonces me voy

El erizo azul se disponía a retirarse caminando hacia el bosque, pero cuando pasa al lado de Amy, esta ultima se lanza sobre él muy emocionada, cayendo juntos al suelo

-¡Sonic!, ¡Sonic! – dijo abrazando fuertemente al mencionado encima de él

-¡Amy! – decía Sonic con ligeros rubores en sus mejillas

-¡Creí que te había perdido!, y que te habías olvidado de mi

-¿Pero qué cosas dices?, yo nunca me olvidaría de ti

Con lágrimas de felicidad desbordando de sus ojos, Amy mira a Sonic, sentía realmente confortada de estar con su amado, ella acurruca su mejilla sobre el pecho del erizo azul

-Estee… tómalo con calma – dijo Sonic desviando la mirada

-Que tonta soy… - pensó Amy – Sonic jamás me abandonaría, no se como pude haber dudado de él

Sonic pone una sonrisa dirigiendo su mirada nuevamente hacia la joven, acaricia el cabello de esta, mira hacia al bosque y se pone a pensar:

-Me pregunto si Cream y Cheese ya se habrán ido a su casa…

----------------------------

=Mientras tanto, en el valle=

-Entonces dime, ¿Hiciste este collar para mí?

Cream sentía una gran angustia al tener a Tails detrás de ella, no sabía si debía responderle ya que no estaba segura de cómo reaccionaría su amigo si le dijera la razón de ese presente, sin embargo la conejita miro a Tails a los ojos y le dijo:

-Si… yo hice ese collar para ti

-Ya veo… pero si querías darme esto ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?

-No me diste la oportunidad, solo te interesaba trabajar…

-Cream…

-A pesar de eso, quise ir a entregarte el collar por que pensé que podría hacerte sentir mejor, pero luego me dijiste que solo te hago perder el tiempo… ¡¿Tienes idea de lo mal que me sentí en ese momento?! – dijo enojada enfatizando este ultimo comentario

Tails contesto nada, solo se quedaba parado viendo a Cream, no era muy normal verla alterada, siempre se le veía alegre y tranquila. Noto como de los ojos de la niña brotaban pequeñas lágrimas que caían al suelo como gotas de lluvia

-Yo solo intentaba alegrarte – apartando su mirada de Tails – pero lo único que logre fue hacerte enojar…

-Pero yo… - tratando de articular palabras, pero era interrumpido por su amiga

-Quería ayudarte, aunque fuera solo un poco… pero si lo que quieres es que te deje en paz, entonces yo… - Cream no pudo terminar la frase, sintió que alguien la abraza por la espalda, al voltear hacia atrás ve que se trataba de Tails

-¿Tails?

-¿Chao? – dijo Cheese igual de sorprendido que su amiga

-Cream… en verdad lamento mucho haber sido tan malo contigo, entiendo que estés molesta, pero por favor… No te vayas de mi lado…

La conejita se ruboriza al escuchar las palabras de Tails "¿De verdad dijo eso? ¿No quiere que me vaya?" pensaba Cream sorprendida

-Quiero tenerte cerca

-¿Hablas en serio? – decía la conejita esbozando una sonrisa

-Si – respondió el zorro naranja

Cream esbozo una sonrisa colocando su mano izquierda sobre la diestra de Tails

-*Sniff* esta bien

Cheese vuela alrededor de sus dos amigos al ver que se reconciliaron; satisfechos de su trabajo, Knuckles y Rouge se retiran del lugar. Mientras se alejaban del valle, Rouge dice:

-Que lindos se ven los dos juntos – dijo Rouge

-Si, por fortuna todo termino bien – afirmo Knuckles

La murciélaga se eleva en el aire, voltea a ver a Knuckles y le dice:

-Bueno guapo, fue divertido, pero ya es hora de irme

-¿Cómo? ¿Ya te vas? – Cuestiono el chico oji violeta

-Así es, cariño, me quedaría un rato más, pero tengo unos asuntos importantes que atender

Antes de que Rouge pudiera irse volando, Knuckles la toma de una pierna

-¡Rouge! ¡Espera!

-¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué me detienes? – preguntaba la chica murciélago

-Es que… quiero darte algo – dijo Knuckles llevándose su mano restante a atrás de su espalda

-¿Algo?

Rouge desciende al suelo poniéndose frente al echidna, no podía resistirse a recibir un regalo

-A ver, ¿Qué es?

-Ten esto – saca su mano de su espalda sosteniendo un objeto

-¡Eso es una!…

La murciélago blanco se queda muy sorprendida con los ojos bien abiertos al ver que Knuckles tenía una caos emerlad en su mano

-¿Donde… la encontraste? – interrogo la chica

-En aquel valle. Cuando Amy me tiro al suelo (ver capitulo 9), encontré esta caos emerlad brillando debajo de una piedra

-Con razón no la encontré – dijo pensativa la chica murciélago

-¿Ves que si soy un gran cazador de tesoros?

-No exageres – dijo Rouge rodando sus ojos

-Je, je

Knuckles le entrega la caos emerlad a Rogue, y esta ultima se queda contemplando la preciada esmeralda por unos momentos.

-¿En serio me la puedo quedar? – preguntaba la chica incrédula

-Esta es mi forma de agradecerte por ayudarme a reunir a Tails con Cream – cruzándose de brazos el echidna

-Oye, te hubiera ayudado aunque no me hubieras dado nada – decía Rouge

-Si no la quieres, puedes regresármela – extendiendo un brazo hacia la chica murciélago

-Bueno, tampoco estoy diciendo que este menospreciando tu regalo

-Je, eso pensé

De repente Knuckles nota que Rouge lo mira fijamente de forma efusiva

-¿Y bien?

-Y bien ¿Qué? – pregunto Knuckles arqueando una ceja

-¿No hay otra cosa que quieras darme? – dijo la chica con una sonrisa picara

-Hey, no estarás esperando a que te dé otra esmeralda ¿verdad?

-No exactamente

-¿Mmm?

Al principio Knuckles no comprende a lo que se refería Rouge, pero cuando ella empieza a caminar hacia él, rápidamente dice:

-¡Espera!, ¡no pensarás!…

-Vamos ¿Acaso tienes miedo? – reía divertida Rouge

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Claro que no! – Haciéndose el enojado con las mejillas sonrojadas

-Entonces ven aquí

La murciélago toma al echidna de la mano, y los dos se acercan el uno con el otro; nervioso, Knuckles traga saliva sintiendo como se le subían los colores al estar frente a frente con Rouge, mientras que esta ultima toma la mano restante del echidna, y se la pone en un costado.

- Em… Rouge… - fue lo que murmuro el chico antes de Rouge fundiera sus labios con los suyos, fue tan apasionado, lo mantuvieron por un largo momento. Después de eso, Knuckles cae de espalda al suelo de la impresión, luego Rouge se pone en cuclillas mirándolo fijamente

-Espero que para la próxima vez no se te olvide saludarme (ver capitulo 5) - Una vez diciendo esto, Rouge se va volando hacia el cielo.

----------------------------------

Al pasar los días, las cosas parecían haber vuelto a la normalidad, salvo algunas excepciones: Knuckles regreso a su labor como guardián de la master emerlad, Rouge seguía haciendo de agente para G.U.N, Amy continuaba persiguiendo a Sonic, y Tails empezaba a compartir gratos momentos con Cream.

Un mes después, Cream y Cheese se encontraban conversando con Amy en su casa mientras tomaban una taza de té en su sala

-Me da tanto gusto que finalmente Tails y tú sean novios – decía Amy con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

-Si, en estos días que hemos pasado juntos, han sido los mejores de mi vida – afirmaba Cream

-Chao, chao – dijo Cheese contento

-Que alegría oír eso

Cream le da un sorbo a su taza de té, luego lo coloca en una mesita enfrente de ella, mira hacia Amy y le dice:

-Por cierto Amy, ¿Cómo van las clases de natación de Sonic?

-¡Muy bien! – dice la eriza muy contenta – cada vez esta perdiendo más su miedo al agua, y hasta nos hemos quedado a ver la puesta del sol

-¿En serio? ¡Que bueno! – decía contenta Cream

-¡Chao!

-Aunque…

-¿Mmm?

-Me da algo de vergüenza el haber creído que Sonic pudiera estar saliendo con otra chica - decía la eriza rosa bajando la mirada

-¡¿Cómo?! – dijo la conejita perpleja

-¡¿Chao?! – también sorprendido

--------------------------------

En otra parte, Sonic y Tails estaban acostados en el pasto mirando a las nubes pasar

-*Bostezo*… que relajante es esto ¿verdad Tails? - dijo el erizo azul

-Si, tenías razón Sonic, debí haber tomado un descanso desde hace días

-Todo mundo necesita tomarse un descanso de vez en cuando, hasta los genios como tú, Tails - llevando sus manos por detras de su cabeza

-Cierto, gracias

De un momento a otro, Tails se levanta sentándose en el pasto volteando a ver a Sonic

-Oye Sonic, ¿te puedo preguntar algo?

-Claro Tails, ¿Qué quieres saber? – dijo Sonic aun con la vista al cielo

-Bueno… quería saber, ¿Qué piensas acerca de Cream?

El erizo azul no entendía por que su amigo de repente hizo esa pregunta, se levanto sentándose en el pastizal y volteo hacia su amigo

-Pues es una niña muy tierna y alegre, nos ayuda en todo lo que puede, y siempre nos esta dando ánimos cuando más lo necesitamos

-Ya veo – dijo Tails desviando la mirada

-¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-Por nada, solo quería estar seguro

-¿Eh? – arqueando una ceja extrañado

En ese momento, Tails se levanta del suelo y se va corriendo. Desde lejos, Sonic le grita a Tails

-¡Tails!, ¡¿A dónde vas?¡

-Voy a llevar a Cream a Emerlad Coast para dar un paseo

-¡Ok!, ¡nos vemos luego!

-¡Adiós Sonic! - agitando una mano al aire mientras se alejaba

---------------------------------------------------

En un restaurante humilde cerca de la estación del metro de Station Square, un erizo de cabello plateado y ojos dorados esperaba sentado en una banca enfrente del mostrador del negocio

-¿Cuanto ira a tardar? – decía algo impaciente el chico con las brazos sobre el mostrador

-Aquí esta su orden, joven – decía una mesera mientras le dejaba al erizo una taza de café enfrente de este

-Gracias – tomando la taza

-¿Desea ordenar algo más?

-No, así esta bien, gracias – finalizo el erizo plateado bebiendo del café

Después de que la mesera se retiro, el joven dejo su taza sobre el mostrador, tomo su celular e hizo una llamada

-¿Hola? – contesto una voz femenina desde otro celular

-¿Te falta mucho para llegar? – pregunto el erizo plateado

-Ya me preguntaste eso desde hace media hora, y la respuesta sigue siendo la misma: ¡Si! ¡Me falta mucho! – dijo exasperada la chica, quien iba viajando en un tren con destino a Station Square, era una gata lila de ojos color miel, vistiendo una blusa morada, jeans blancos, y zapatos rosas con una franja blanca en ambos

-Lo siento – dijo apenado el joven – es solo que… te extraño mucho, amiga

-Lo se, yo también te extraño. Aun así, debes ser paciente, llegare esta misma tarde

-De acuerdo, te estaré esperando en el mismo lugar de siempre

-Sip, nos vemos pronto, Silver – dijo la gata lila colgando el celular

Recargándose en el mostrador, el erizo vuelve a darle otro sorbo a su taza de café

-Si, nos veremos muy pronto, Blaze…

_Continuará…_

_

* * *

_

**Como habran visto, finalmente Silver y Blaze han aparecido en escena**

**¿Que nuevas situaciones les esperan a Sonic y compañía?**

**Si quieren saberlo, sigan dejandome sus reviews, criticas, consejos, etc.**

**¡¡Felices vacaciones!!**


	11. Amor Secreto

* * *

**Capitulo 11: Amor Secreto**

* * *

La conejita y Chao miraban anonadados a su anfitriona, no podían creer lo que estaban escuchando

-¿Sonic estuvo saliendo con otra chica? – pregunto Cream

-¿Chao?

-Bueno, eso fue lo que escuche en una conversación entre Tails y Knuckles – decía la eriza mirando a sus dos amigos – ellos decían algo sobre que Sonic se había fijado en alguien más

-¿En serio? – aun más intrigada

-Si, ¿Tails no te ha contado algo sobre eso?

Cream pensó la pregunta detenidamente, ella y Tails habían pasado buenos ratos en los últimos días que han estado juntos: paseando y jugando por los campos de flores, ayudándole a Tails con el Tornado, comiendo galletitas e incluso se contaron sus secretos más íntimos, pero nada que tuviera relación a lo que se refería la eriza rosa

-No me ha comentado nada parecido – dijo Cream, finalmente

-Chao – decía Cheese negando con la cabeza

-Ya veo… - depositando su taza de té en la misma mesita que Cream y recargándose en el respaldar de su sillón

Al ver a su amiga algo deprimida, la conejita camino junto con su amigo chao hacia la chica de ojos verdes y se sentaron a su lado

-¿Segura que no escuchaste mal? – indago la conejita tratando de convencerla – debieron haber hablado de otro chico…

-¡Estoy segura de lo que escuche! – dijo Amy casi de manera cortante interrumpiendo a su amiga

-¡Amy! – dijo Cream, sobresaltada

-Lo siento – se apresuro a disculparse, hizo una pausa y prosiguió más calmada – Tails y Knuckles si estaban hablando de Sonic, dijeron que el escondía algo…

-¿Y que hiciste? – pregunto Cream

-¿Chao?

-Entre a confrontarlos, y ellos me dijeron que era una mentira

-¿Lo ves? Solo era un error – dijo Cream aliviada con una sonrisa

-¡Chao! – dijo Cheese, contento

-Tal vez – decía Amy bajando la mirada – pero Knuckles huyo en cuanto me distraje

-Mm… eso es raro – cruzándose de brazos de forma pensativa – pero seguro que tenía que regresar a su isla

-Te equivocas

-¿Ah?

Amy se levanto del sillón y camino hacia una ventana que estaba detrás de ellos, recargo un hombro contra la pared al lado de la ventana mirando a través de la misma. Cream se paro sobre el sillón siguiendo a Amy con la mirada

-Después de que me fui a mi casa a meditar las cosas, salí a buscar a Sonic para que el mismo me lo dijera, de un momento a otro me encontré nuevamente con Tails y Knuckles, los seguí hasta aquel pequeño valle, y fue así como los encontré a ustedes junto con Sonic

-Ya veo

-Chao

-Por cierto Cream ¿Qué estaba haciendo Sonic con ustedes en ese lugar? – decía Amy volteando a ver a la conejita

-Bueno… - rodo los ojos tratando de recordar aquella ocasión, no le costo mucho hacerlo, ese momento se le había quedado guardado en su mente, aunque procuraba no recordarlo. Sus mejillas se sonrojaron levemente mientras lo hacia, pero rápidamente se sacudió la cabeza recobrando el sentido – como todavía me sentía mal por mi pelea con Tails, Sonic me llevo a dar un paseo por el campo para que me sintiera mejor, y después de un rato terminamos en ese lugar

-Ese es mi Sonic, siempre ayudando a los demás – decía orgullosa la eriza rosa

-Si… - bajando la mirada con una leve sonrisa

-Chao, chao

-Bueno, basta de hablar de cosas tristes, mejor iré a cambiarme de ropa – dijo Amy dirigiéndose hacia su cuarto

-¿Vas a salir? – pregunto curiosa Cream siguiendo a su amiga con la mirada

-Si, voy a ir hacer unas compras a Station Square

-¡Genial! – exclamo Cream

-Chao – agrego Cheese

Mientras su amiga entraba a su cuarto, la conejita y el pequeño chao cogieron las tazas sobre la mesa, las colocaron sobre una bandeja encima de la mesita, la llevaron a una mesa más grande y redonda para luego depositarla en la misma.

En su cuarto, la eriza rosa modelaba su acostumbrado vestido rojo frente a un gran espejo sobre su tocador, adorno su cabello con su diadema roja junto con un broche en forma estrella para hacer juego

-¡perfecto! – dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja – no puedo esperar para que Sonic me vea con este conjunto ji, ji…

Estaba muy ilusionada con la idea, dio unos giros sobre si misma de lo alegre que estaba, luego tomo una de las fotos que tenía pegado alrededor del espejo y lo miro fijamente

-Sonic – murmuro

-_¿Te hice esperar mucho?_ – escuchando la voz de Sonic en su mente

-Para nada – cerrando los ojos mientras se sonrojaba notablemente

-_Aprendo rápido ¿no?_

-Ya lo creo

-_¿De rayos hablas? Yo nunca me olvidaría de ti_

-Sonic…

-_Gracias Amy_

-¡Oh, Sonic! – tocandose la mejilla donde la había besado aquella tarde

-_Si ya tenía a Amy ¿Por qué se tuvo que fijar en ella también? – escuchando la voz de Tails_

-¿Eh?

Ese ultimo recuerdo la saco de su fantasía instantáneamente, la forma en la que Tails lo había dicho ese día parecía bastante seria. Su mirada ahora reflejaba tristeza

-¿Estas bien Amy? – dijo una voz detrás de ella, se dio la media vuelta y miro a su amiga coneja quien la miraba preocupada

-Estoy bien – articulando apenas una leve sonrisa – es solo que… me asustaba el pensar que perdería a Sonic

-Amy… - musito Cream, realmente odiaba ver a su amiga eriza triste

-Pero ya todo esta bien – colocando la foto en su lugar – no te preocupes, Sonic ya me dijo que no era cierto

-¿En serio? Me alegro

-¿Sabes? Para serte sincera, al principio creí que tú tal vez sabrías algo de esto

-¿Eh? ¿por que pensaste eso?

-por que en otra conversación de Tails y Knuckles, te mencionaron a ti

-¿¿A mi?? – preguntaba Cream, impactada

-¿¿Chao?? – sorprendido

En ese momento, se escucha el sonar del timbre de la casa de Amy

-¿Quién será? – pregunto la eriza rosa volteando hacia la entrada de la morada

-Yo iré abrir – se adelanto Cream corriendo por el pasillo hasta la puerta

Cuando la conejita abrió la puerta, miro a Tails parado al pie de la entrada con la mano levantada al aire en forma de saludo

-¡Hola Cream! – dice el zorro contento

-¡Hola Tails! – contesto animada la conejita

-¡Chao! – dijo Cheese al lado de Cream

-¿estas lista para salir?

-Ya casi, solo dame un momento

-Ok, te espero – recargándose en el marco de la puerta

-¿Ese es Tails? – Preguntaba Amy a Cream mientras esta última regresaba al cuarto con ella

-Sip, él y yo iremos a Emerlad Coast a dar un paseo ¿quieres venir con nosotros?

-No ¿Cómo crees? – decía en tono burlón – esta cita es de ustedes, además recuerda que yo debo hacer mis compras

-Oh, es cierto – dijo Cream, apenada

-Adelante, ve a divertirte – dice Amy, alegre

-Esta bien, entonces nos vemos después, Amy

-Ok, adiós Cream

-Adiós Amy

-¡Chao!

Después de despedirse dándole un abrazo a su amiga eriza, Cream se va caminando junto con Tails y Cheese por una vereda. Al verlos alejarse desde el marco de la puerta, Amy se pone a pensar:

-Mm… no sería mala idea llevar a Sonic a Emerlad Coast, para que muestre todo lo que le he enseñado en estos días, y de paso podría ayudarme a llevar las compras. ¡Esta decidido!, iré a buscarlo

Una vez pensado esto, la eriza rosada cierra la puerta de su casa y se va corriendo en busca de su amado.

=Mientras tanto, Sonic seguía acostado en el pasto mirando a las nubes pasar=

-*Suspiro*… ojala pudiera quedarme acostado aquí todo el día…

Los parpados le pesaban enormemente, estaba apunto de quedarse dormido hasta que de repente escucha que alguien lo llama a lo lejos

-¡Hey! ¡Sonic!

-¿Uh?

Sonic se incorpora lentamente del pasto, voltea a ver a su derecha y ve venir a Knuckles caminando hacia él

-¡Hey Knuckles! – dijo Sonic – ¿Qué haces por aquí?

-Venía a charlar con Tails y pensé que estaba contigo – decía Knuckles

-Pues llegas tarde – contesta en tono burlon – hace rato que se fue

-Mmm… ya veo - rascándose la cabeza – ¿No te dijo a donde iba?

-Me dijo que iba a ir de paseo con Cream a Emerlad Coast – estirando los brazos al aire

-¿En serio? ¡Vaya!, desde que Tails y Cream se hicieron novios pasan mucho tiempo juntos – sonriendo de lado

-Cierto, se ve que se la están pasando de maravilla – finalizo el erizo azul

Knuckles mira a Sonic con una sonrisa burlona y le dice:

-Dime Sonic, ¿Cómo te va con Amy?

-¿Ah? – volteándolo a ver al guardián

-He oído que últimamente has estado saliendo mucho con ella

Ante el comentario de Knuckles, Sonic voltea a ver hacia otro lado

-Estee… sí, así es

-¡Oh! – riendo por lo bajo – entonces finalmente ustedes dos ya son…

-¡Ella solo me esta enseñando a nadar! – interrumpiendo a su amigo – no confundas las cosas

Con cara de sorpresa, Knuckles apunta a Sonic con el dedo

-¡¿Tu?! ¡¿Aprendiendo a nadar?!

Sonic se quedo callado, le daba demasiada vergüenza admitir que estaba tomando clases de natación, mientras que el echidna se tira al suelo muriéndose de la risa cerrando los ojos con las manos a la sobre la barriga. Después de un rato, Knuckles se tranquiliza un poco, luego se incorpora del suelo y mira nuevamente a Sonic

-Uh… ¿Es en serio? – preguntaba incrédulo, Sonic solía molestarlo con bromas pesadas e inventaba historias para burlarse de él, pero no pensó que hablara en serio

-Si – respondió finalmente el erizo azul

-Pero si tu nunca antes habías mostrado el más mínimo interés en aprender a nadar, ¿Por qué ese cambio?

-No es algo que haya decido por gusto – dándose media vuelta – de hecho… fue algo que estuve pensando desde hace días atrás

=Flashback=

A unos metros de su casa, Amy se encontraba discutiendo con Sonic, quien se encontraba sentado en el pasto oliendo una flor

-¿Por qué no quieres aprender a nadar? – cuestionaba Amy

-¡Por favor! – decía Sonic en tono sarcástico – teniendo tantos lugares para explorar en tierra firme ¿para que necesitaría saber nadar?

-Aprender algo nuevo cada día siempre es bueno, además a nadie le gusta ver su héroe como un cobarde

El erizo azul seguía olfateando la flor en un intento vano por ignorar las reprimendas de la chica, sabía que lo ella decía era cierto, pero no le importaba

-No puedes seguir evitando al agua por siempre – bramo la eriza rosa

-Lo he estado evitando durante muchos años, y pretendo seguirlo haciendo

-¡Jum! – haciendo pucheros – si no tienes cuidado algún día vas meterte en un gran problema por no saber nadar

-Eso jamás va a pasar, así que no te preocupes por mí

-¡¡Grrr!! ¡¡como eres terco!! – grito Amy, molesta

La eriza rosada se da la vuelta dándole la espalda a Sonic. Al poco rato, Amy se tranquiliza y dice:

-Mira, sé que te gusta mucho el correr a toda velocidad, pero debes entender que no puedes huir de tus temores toda tu vida

-Mmm… - rodando los ojos en señal de exasperación

-También entiendo que superar un temor no es fácil, pero yo puedo enseñarte a nadar si me lo permites

Sonic bajo la mirada mientras Amy se empieza a sonrojar, juntando sus manos sobre su pecho y cerrando los ojos

-Oye Sonic, esta noche habrá una fiesta en el jardín chao, y me preguntaba si tu…

Cuando Amy volteo a ver a Sonic, vio que este se iba corriendo muy rápido. Como consecuencia, Amy se enfurece y sale corriendo tras Sonic mientras grita enojada:

-¡¡Sonic!!

=Fin del Flashback=

-Ya veo, entonces ella se ofreció a enseñarte a nadar – dijo el echidna con los brazos cruzados

-Si – prosiguió Sonic – pero lo curioso fue que de cierta forma, lo que me dijo Amy era verdad

-¿Eh?

-Ese día en la noche, cuando iba a ir a esa fiesta en el jardín chao con Tails, Cheese nos dijo que Cream estaba en peligro y corrí en su auxilio. Cuando la vi atrapada en esa corriente de agua no sabía que hacer, pero en cuanto Cream fue arrastrada por la corriente, no tuve más opción que lanzarme al agua para rescatarla.

-Con que así empezó todo – pensó Knuckles

-Después de ese incidente, me di cuenta de que no quiero arriesgarme a perder a uno de mis amigos a causa de mi miedo, por eso acepte la propuesta de Amy

-Entiendo

En ese momento llega Amy corriendo hacia donde están Sonic y Knuckles, se lanza sobre el erizo azul abrazándolo fuertemente, y los dos caen al suelo

-¡Sonic! – decía la eriza contenta

-¡Ugh!… ¡Amy! no me dejas respirar…

-Hola Amy – dijo Knuckles sin mucha sorpresa

-¡Knuckles! también estas aquí – volteando a ver al echidna

-Si… gracias por darte cuenta – rodando los ojos en señal de exasperación

-¡Oye Sonic! – dice Amy levantando al erizo azul suelo – ¿quieres ir a Emerlad Coast conmigo?

-Mm… No gracias Amy

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué? – replico la chica

Ahora no tengo ganas de salir – llevándose las manos por detrás de su cabeza mirando al cielo desinteresadamente – solo quiero quedarme aquí a descansar

-¡Vamos!, ¡Hoy es un día tan hermoso como para que lo desperdicies quedándote aquí sin hacer nada!

-En eso tiene razón, Sonic – dijo el echidna sonriendo de forma picara

-¡Tú no te metas Knuckles! – bramo Sonic

-Por favor, Sonic, será divertido

Amy se quedaba mirando fijamente a Sonic, esperanzada a que este accediera a su invitación, mientras que el erizo azul trataba de no ceder ante la mirada tierna de la chica

-esta bien – dijo resignado soltando un suspiro inaudible – iré contigo a Emerlad Coast

-¿En serio? ¡Genial! – dando un salto de la emoción

La eriza rosada toma Sonic del brazo y se lo lleva caminando

-¡Nos vamos a divertir mucho! ¡ya veras que si! – le decía Amy a Sonic mientras se alejaban

Después de que Sonic y Amy se fueron, Knuckles mira hacia el cielo y dice:

-En fin, no hay nada más que hacer aquí, es hora de regresar a Angel Island

En cuanto Knuckles se dio la vuelta para irse caminando, una hoja de papel viene volando y se le pega en la cara

-¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Pero que rayos?! – grito con el papel cubriéndole la cara

Rápidamente el echidna se quita la hoja de papel, sin notar que una figura sombría lo observaba por encima de la rama de un árbol

-¿Qué es esto? – pregunto el joven guardián mirando la hoja

Miro a su alrededor buscando alguna posible fuente de donde provino el objeto, pero toda el area estaba solitaria salvo algunos animales pequeños que pasaban por ahí.

-Quizás solo fue el viento – bufo molesto

Al fijar su vista nuevamente en la hoja noto que tenía algo escrito en él:

"Saludos poderoso guardián, tal vez no lo creas, pero tengo algo que puede interesarte mucho, si quieres saber de que se trata ven a la ciudad de Station Square, te estaré esperando"

-¿Quién habrá escrito esto? – pensaba – No tiene nombre del remitente, pero parece que va dirigida a mí. Será mejor que vaya a investigar

Hace una bolita de papel con la hoja tirándola con desprecio sobre su hombro, se va corriendo por el prado, mientras que la figura sombría que observaba al echidna extiende sus alas y se va volando al cielo

=Más tarde ese día, Tails, Cream y Cheese volaban sobre el océano en el Tornado=

-¡Ya casi estamos por llegar a Emerlad Coast! – gritaba Tails

-¡Ok! ¡Tails! – respondió Cream en el asiento trasero

-¡Chao! – decía Cheese, sentado entre las piernas Cream

-¿Estas ansioso por llegar, Cheese? – dirigiéndose a su amigo chao

-¡Chao!

-Yo también, je, je – decía Cream, muy contenta

La conejita giro la cabeza a un lado para mirar las aves que pasaban periódicamente por el cielo, estaba feliz de salir a la playa después de mucho tiempo, más aun acompañada de su novio y su amigo Cheese, sin embargo, no podía dejar de pensar en la conversación que tuvo con su amiga eriza

-Me siento algo preocupada por lo que nos dijo Amy en su casa – dijo Cream

-¿Chao? – sin comprender a lo que se refería la conejita

-Si, eso de que Sonic estaba saliendo con otra chica – girando a ver a Cheese

-Chao, chao

-Yo tampoco creo que sea verdad, pero tampoco entiendo por que Tails y Knuckles mentirían sobre algo así

-Chao…

Dirigieron sus miradas al zorro de dos colas, quien estaba concentrado conduciendo el avión

-Amy también dijo que ellos me mencionaron en su plática ¿Por qué será?

-¿Dijiste algo? – pregunto chico sin quitar la vista del frente

-Um… No, no dije nada – mintió la conejita bajando la mirada

Cream sabía que Tails y Sonic eran muy unidos, él nunca diría algo que degradara a su mejor amigo, y Knuckles era demasiado recto como para decir mentiras

-No puede ser cierto – pensaba Cream – a menos que…

Fue en ese momento cuando Cream recuerda las palabras Sonic en el valle:

-"_No te dejare_"… "_Yo te… protegeré_"

-¿Será de eso de lo que estaba hablando Sonic entre sueños? – decía Cream

-¿Chao? – mirando a la conejita, extrañado

-Tal vez si, pero… ¿Tú que piensas Cheese? – cuestiono volteando a ver al mencionado

El pequeño chao se pone a pensar un momento cruzándose de brazos, luego mira a su amiga y niega con la cabeza

-Chao, chao, chao

La pequeña conejita pone una sonrisa, y acaricia a Cheese

-Tienes razón Cheese, Sonic nunca le haría eso a Amy

-¡Chao! – dijo contento el chao

-Sí… él jamás nos traicionaría… - musito la chica. Tras de un breve momento, Cream se sacude la cabeza, aquellas palabras se le habían escapado de su boca por accidente

-¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Por qué dije eso?! No es como si…

-"_Eres muy linda_"…

A pesar de haber pasado un mes, ese recuerdo seguía retumbando en sus pensamientos junto con aquel sentimiento que surgió durante en aquellos días y que aun trataba de olvidar

-¡Oye! ¡Cream! – grito Tails

-¿Ah? – regresando a la realidad

-¡Ya estamos por aterrizar! ¡Así que prepárate! – comando el zorro

-Esta bien, Tails. ¡Sujétate Cheese!

-¡Chao! – aferrándose a su amiga

=Mientras tanto en Station Square, Amy caminaba tranquilamente al lado de Sonic por las calles de la ciudad, este ultimo iba cargando dos enormes bolsas de mercado=

-¿No decías que íbamos a ir a Emerlad Coast? – indagaba el erizo azul con sudor en la frente del esfuerzo que hacia al caminar con las bolsas

-Je, je… si, pero también necesitaba ir al mercado – contesta Amy – después de todo no esperaras que una chica tierna y frágil como yo cargue estas cosas sola

-¿fragil? Si como no – pensó sarcástico

No muy lejos de ahí, cierta gata lila caminaba afuera de la estación del metro cargando una maleta

-Bien, finalmente estoy aquí – dijo la gata de ojos color miel

Sonó su celular, la chica suspiro pesado sabiendo quien la estaba llamando, lo saco de su bolsillo y contesto

-Hola – dijo notándose molesta

-Blaze ¿ya llegaste? – pregunto el erizo plateado haciendo caso omiso del tono de voz de su amiga

-Si, ya llegue – decía la gata, pesadamente

-Genial – levantándose de su silla - ¿quieres que vaya por ti?

-No te molestes – con una mano sobre su costado – llegare en un minuto

-Ah, ok, nos vemos – colgando el teléfono

-Si sigue así se va gastar todo su saldo – decía Blaze riendo por lo bajo

-------

-Después de ir a la playa, podemos ir juntos a Twinkle Park – decía Amy contenta con las manos sobre sus mejillas, emocionada

-¿Qué? – pelando los ojos - ¿a Twinkle Park? – parándose en seco

-Sip – adelantándosele y poniéndose en frente del erizo azul – Hoy hay descuento para parejas – guiñando un ojo

-Pues… no lo se… yo… - desviando la mirada

Twinkle Park era el lugar favorito de Amy, siempre añoraba ir tomada del brazo de su amado y pasar una linda cita en cada una de las atracciones, en cambio a Sonic no le agradaba mucho la idea, él prefería hacer algo más "emocionante".

Repentinamente el erizo azul percibió un olor muy familiar para él en el aire

-Mm… huele delicioso – dijo para si mismo

-¿Eh? ¿Qué te pasa? – pregunto la eriza rosa mirando extrañada a Sonic

El chico busca con la mirada a su alrededor el origen del aroma, justo frente a este ve un puesto ambulante de hot dogs, se relame los labios saboreando los perritos calientes

-¡Oh si! ¡Eso es exactamente lo que necesito! – decía Sonic con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja dejando las bolsas en suelo y corriendo hacia el puesto

-¡Sonic! ¡Espera! – gritaba Amy viendo como se alejaba su héroe rápidamente

-¿Dónde quedaba ese restaurante? – pensó Blaze caminando cerca del puesto de hotdogs – quizás debí dejar que Silver viniera por mi… no, puedo encontrarla yo sola – se dijo a si misma

En cuanto paso frente al puesto de perritos calientes, una estela de luz azul se acercaba velozmente hacia ella "cuidado" escucha alguien decirle, pero antes de que pudiera reaccionar la estela de luz choco con la gata tirándola al suelo quedando boca arriba.

-Lo siento mucho – dijo un chico encima de ella con los ojos cerrados – no la vi pasar – frotándose la cabeza con una mano

-Ay… - con los ojos cerrados quejándose de dolor, más por la caída que por el golpe – ¡Fijate por donde vas! ¡imbecil! – bramo la chica, furiosa

-¿Eh?, Esa voz me parece conocida – dijo el joven abriendo los ojos al igual que la gata lila quien estaba por abalanzarse contra su supuesto "atacante" pero se calmo en cuanto fijo su vista en él

-¿Blaze?

-¿Sonic?

_Contin__uará…_

* * *

**Bien chavos, una vez más me disculpo por la tardanza, pero les dire que el siguiente capitulo saldrá más pronto, espero que me sigan dejando sus reviews y doy gracias a los que me han seguido desde el inicio del fic n_n**

**Para Arithehedgehog:**

**Francamente casi no me gusta involucrame con personajes que tengan que ver con los comics o con el anime (Sonic X), por otra parte estaba pensando en incluir una chica para hacer un triangulo amoroso entre Tails y Cream, de hecho tenía de candidata a Marine, pero vamos hacer esto: P****ueden dejarme en sus reviews si quieren votar por Cosmo o por Marine y después de dos semanas les anunciare al ganador**

**por lo pronto me despido, hasta el próximo cap ****¡¡Sayonara!!**


	12. Una amiga de otro mundo

**¡¡Saludos chicos y chicas!!**

**Fue un mes duro para mi. No me llegaban las ideas, y menos con todas las tareas que debía terminar para la universidad. Así que, después de muchos días, finalmente traigo la siguiente parte de mi fic, pero antes contestare algunas de sus dudas:**

**Como recordaran, les propuce una votación entre Marine o Cosmo, para que algunas de las dos saliera como triangulo amoroso entre Tails y Cream. Esto debio terminar hace como tres semanas, pero como les comente antes no podía seguir con la historia debido a que estaba muy ocupado. Segun la votación, Marine ganó, sin embargo, como vi que otros estuvieron deacuerdo en que no salieran ninguna de las dos, dejare mi historia como lo tenía planeado.**

**Charmy ya lo tenía contemplado para salir en la historia, de hecho él aparece en este cap.**

**La historia si va enfocado al TailsxCreamxSonic, pero como les mencione al principio de mi fic este tendrá "de todo un poco". ****En cuanto a los club de fans de Blaze, son libres de recomendar mi historia.**

**Sin más que escribir, los dejo por el momento.**

* * *

**Capitulo12: Una amiga de otro mundo**

* * *

-¡Listo! ¡ya llegamos! – decía Tails aterrizando el Tornado sobre la arena de la playa

-¡Si! – dijo Cream emocionada

-¡Chao! – levantando los brazos también emocionado

Una vez que el Tornado se detuvo por completo, la pareja y el chao se bajaron del avión uno después del otro. Miraron a su alrededor viendo como la gente disfrutaba del lugar: surfistas montando las olas, los niños haciendo sus castillos de arenas, los jóvenes jugando voleybol y los ancianos bronceándose bajo el sol.

-¿por donde empezamos? – pregunto Cream aun recorriendo el lugar con la mirada

-¿Qué te parece si comenzamos caminando por la playa? – dice Tails haciéndole un ademan a Cream

-Claro – asintiendo con la cabeza

-¡Chao!

Se tomaron de la mano y caminaron a paso lento por la playa. El zorro y la coneja miraban en direcciones opuestas a los lados observando los alrededores, cada cierto tiempo Tails giraba su cabeza hacia Cream viendo como esta se maravilla con el paisaje, su corazón saltaba de alegría el tener a su novia feliz. Al mismo tiempo la conejita fijaba su vista en su mano con sus dedos entrelazados con los de Tails, la dicha que sentía era notorio en su rostro. Las mejillas de ambos estaban rojas, no por el calor de verano en el ambiente, sino por el cariño que sentían al estar juntos tomados de la mano.

Un rato después regresaron al lugar donde el zorro de dos colas estaciono el Tornado, este volteo a ver una fuente de sodas cercano a ellos y pregunto:

-¿Quieren que les traiga algo de tomar?

-Claro – contesto Cream

-Chao – asintió Cheese

-Ok, no tardare mucho – finalizo Tails corriendo hacia el establecimiento

Mientras el zorrito se alejaba, Cream camino hacia el avión, se subió al asiento trasero del mismo, saco una toalla de color celeste, un bloqueador solar y bajo del Tornado. Extendió la toalla sobre la arena y se sentó en ella junto a su amigo chao quien se acomodo entre sus piernas.

La conejita poso su vista hacia el mar viendo como las olas iban y venían de la playa. Sentía como una fresca brisa pasaba por su rostro levantando un poco sus largas orejas. Se quito sus zapatitos y sus calcetines, después de todo estaban en la playa y era común andar descalzo, lo único que lamentaba era el no haber traído su acostumbrado traje de baño para poder ir a refrescarse en el agua.

Una pelota de vóley bol cayó justo enfrente de Cream y Cheese, estos se sobre saltaron un poco y fijaron su vista en el objeto. Lo siguiente que escucharon fue una especie de zumbido que acercaba en su dirección

-Te tengo – dijo un joven abeja recogiendo la pelota

-¿Charmy? – indago Cream justo cuando el mencionado se disponía a irse volando, este traía puesto su singular gorro de aviación, un short naranja y sandalias

-¿Cream? ¿Cheese? – volteando a ver a la coneja y al chao, soltando la pelota

Unos meses atrás, Vector y Charmy solían visitar a Vainilla y a Cream en su casa, no tenían mucho trabajo en ese entonces por lo que podían darse el lujo de salir de la fría oficina de detectives en lo que Espio andaba también de viaje por la montañas. Mientras el cocodrilo le contaba a la coneja sus casos más recientes, Charmy y Cream se la pasaban jugando en los campos de flores. Él era muy bueno encontrando flores bonitas para su amiga, debía serlo considerando que era una abeja. De vez en cuando se tomaban de las manos y volaban por el aire recorriendo los alrededores de los campos.

Se divertían mucho y hasta llegaron a tener una gran amistad, al menos hasta que llego el día en que dejaron de verse tan seguido, debido a que Espio le reprocho a Vector que habían descuidado su negocio demasiado y por más le dolía en el alma al cocodrilo el no ver a la dulce Vainilla tuvo que darle la razón a su compañero. Charmy tampoco tuvo más opción que regresar a los casos rutinarios que tenía él y sus compañeros.

A veces Charmy se quedaba mirando al cielo atreves de una ventana del despacho, preguntándose que estaría haciendo su amiga coneja con la que se divertía tanto…

-¡Hola! ¡que sorpresa encontrarte por acá! – decía Cream contenta

-¡Chao!

¿Sorpresa? Eso era decir poco, Charmy estaba pasmado de ver a sus amigos en la playa, había tenido suerte de convencer a Vector y a Espio de dejarlo disfrutar de la playa por un rato, mas nunca se imagino encontrarlos ahí.

-Lo mismo digo – dice el chico, sacudiéndose la cabeza y recuperándose de la impresión – ¿cómo están? ¿han comido bien? ¿vinieron solos? – pregunto animada la abeja todo esto volando alrededor de sus amigos "estamos bien, si, y no" contesto la coneja atendiendo a las preguntas de su amigo

-¿En serio? – deteniendo su vuelo y descendiendo al suelo - ¿Quién más esta con uste….? – no pudo terminar la pregunta al notar el Tornado cercar de ellos

-Tails nos trajo a dar un paseo, y ahora fue a la fuente de sodas a comprar algo de beber

-Ah, ya veo

-Oye Charmy ¿Dónde están Vector y Espio? – indago la conejita mirando a los lados

-Pues… ellos se quedaron en la agencia de detectives – llevándose sus manos por detrás de su cabeza

-¿Qué? ¿estas tu solo? – incrédula

-¿Chao?

-Si, pero no importa – se da la vuelta y recoge la pelota – puedo divertirme yo solo

La abejita se retiraba con lentitud, esperando a que sus amigos quisieran jugar con él, sin embargo recibió una respuesta un tanto distinta

-¿Quieres sentarte con nosotros? – pregunto Cream

-Claro – volteándose nuevamente a ver a sus amigos con una gran sonrisa

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Caminando de regreso hacia donde había dejado su amada, Tails llevaba dos vasos con limonada en ambas manos. Cuando estaba todavía a varios metros de aquel lugar, el zorro se detuvo al notar que al lado de la coneja se encontraba cierta abejita charlando con ella "¿Eh?" mascullo Tails, no distinguía bien al chico, pero como veía que este tenía una amena platica con su novia, esto le altero un poco. Entrecerró los ojos gesticulando una mueca de disgusto, sin embargo sabía que esta era una ocasión especial y no se dejaría llevar por sus celos. Exhalo pesado y retomo su paso hacia donde se encontraba su amada.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿En serio?! – exclamo Charmy con los ojos bien abiertos mirando a su amiga

-Si – contesto Cream asintiendo con la cabeza

-¡Chao!

-¿Tails y tu?... ¿desde cuando? – aun con la misma expresión de antes, no podía creer lo que escuchaba

-Desde hace un mes – dijo con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas

-Vaya, no puedo creerlo – recuperándose de la impresión y volteando a ver el mar

-Puedes creerlo – con una risita junto con Cheese quien le imitaba dicha acción

A Charmy le extrañaba mucho la noticia, Cream no solía hablar mucho de Tails cuando andaban paseando por lo campos, si recuerda que iban de vez en cuando a visitarlo a su taller para preguntarle si los quería acompañar, pero el zorro naranja siempre se negaba a abandonar su trabajo.

-¿Qué es lo que habrá visto en el? – pensó la abeja

-Em… ¿te pasa algo? – pregunto Cream mirando a Charmy

-¡Nada! – contesto con una sonrisa nerviosa mientras una gota de sudor le corría por las sienes

-Hola ¿puedo meterme en la plática? – dijo una voz detrás de los jóvenes y el chao

-¡Tails! ¡ya regresaste! – exclamo feliz la conejita dándose la vuelta hacia donde provenía la voz

-¡Chao! – dijo Cheese, también feliz

-Perdón por haberme tardado mucho – dijo Tails

-No importa ¿recuerdas a Charmy? – girando la cabeza hacia su amigo

-¡Hola! – dijo la abeja, alegre levantando una mano

-Si, lo recuerdo bien – contesto el zorro gesticulando apenas una sonrisa mirando a Charmy, él sabía la gran amistad que la abeja y su novia tenían hace tiempo, por lo cual trataba de ser amable con este por lo mismo

-¿Cómo has estado amigo? – decía Charmy animado levantándose de la toalla – Cream me conto que ustedes ahora son novios ¿no es cierto?

-Pues… si – dijo Tails algo extraño al chico abeja

-¡En ese caso te felicito! – poniéndose al lado del zorro de dos colas con una sonrisa burlona y dándole una fuerte palmada en la espalda, haciendo que casi tire los vasos de limonada – Nunca me hubiera imaginado que ustedes dos terminarían juntos, digo, siempre creí que tu solo vivías de inventar maquinas, pero mírate nada mas aquí pasando tiempo con tu novia en la playa

Cream se sonrojo un poco con el comentario de Charmy, mientras que Tails seguía cargando las limonadas en su manos

-¡Ah! eso que traes en las manos ¿son raspados? – arrebatándole un vaso

-¡oye! – dijo Tails algo molesto

-Mm… ¡delicioso! – dándoles unos sorbos a la bebida

-a ver, yo también quiero – dijo Cream cogiendo el vaso restante de limonada que traía su novio

-¿Eh? – desconcertado volteando a ver a la conejita

-Umm… ¡esta muy rico! – exclamo contenta – ¡gracias Tails!

-¡Chao! – probando el mismo vaso que su amiga de orejas largas

-De… de nada… - contesto apenado el zorro naranja

-Si, aunque debiste elegir otro sabor, la limonada no me gusta mucho – decía Charmy mientras Tails le dedicaba una mirada de enojo. -Bueno ¿les parece bien si jugamos a algo? – botando el vaso sobre su hombro hacia un bote de basura cercano a él

-¡Claro! – contesto Cream

-¡Chao! ¡chao! – dijo Cheese saltando de alegría

-Suena bien ¿Qué sugieres? – pregunta Tails cruzándose de brazos

Charmy cogió la pelota de voleybol con ambas manos y la sostuvo enfrente de sus amigos

-¿Qué tal un partido de Voleybol?

-De acuerdo – dijo Tails

-No lo se, no soy muy buena en ese juego – dice Cream

-Tranquila amiga, yo te puedo enseñar – aseguro Charmy sosteniendo la pelota ahora con una mano a la altura de su cara y haciéndola girar como si de una pelota de basket ball se tratase

-¿En serio? ¡gracias amigo! – dijo contenta

-¡Chao!

El zorro naranja miro con los ojos entre abiertos a la abeja, no iba a dejar que Cream tuviera clases "particulares" del mejor amigo de esta, cuando podría aprender de él que es su novio. Camino hacia la coneja poniéndose a su lado, deposito su mano izquierda sobre el hombro de su novia y la atrajo hacia él

-Tengo una mejor idea – decía Tails con una sonrisa confianzuda –. Vamos empezar una ronda entre tu y yo, así le enseñaremos a Cream como se hace – señalando a Charmy con su dedo índice de su mano derecha –. El ganador jugará con ella

-Umm… no es mala idea – dijo Charmy llevándose la pelota a un costado suyo – ¿tu que dices Cream? – viendo a la mencionada

-Por mi esta bien – sonriendo de lado la coneja

-¡Chao! – dijo Cheese, apoyando a su amiga

-Entonces, si estamos de acuerdo ¡síganme! – finalizo Charmy mientras los cuatro se van caminando detrás de él.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

En el hotel "Esmeralda", uno de los más lujosos de la ciudad de Station Square con vista al mar, se encontraba un muy impaciente echidna rojo sentado en una silla al lado de una mesa con sombrilla, que estaba afuera de la recepción del hotel con una gran piscina en medio.

Recargo su codo sobre la mesa, estaba cansado de haber buscado por las calles de la ciudad al remitente del extraño mensaje que le llego inesperadamente.

-Según aquella nota debía encontrarme con ese sujeto en alguna parte de Station Square, pero no me especifico en que lugar iba estar…

Bufo molesto mientras cerraba los ojos, tenía mejores cosas que hacer que estar buscando a un perfecto desconocido ¿Quién le garantizaba que no se trataba de una broma? No sería la primera vez que lo trataran de engañar: Sonic por ejemplo, ya le había jugado varias bromas antes, pero no podía ser él debido a que estaba en una cita con Amy; también podría tratarse de una trampa del Dr. Eggman, sin embargo, el hombre calvo de inmenso bigote no ha mostrado disturbios en los últimos meses, por lo que rápidamente lo descarto.

-Esto es una perdida de tiempo, regresare a Angel Island – dijo el echidna disponiéndose a retirarse, pero apenas se levanto de su silla, una chica murciélago sale nadando de la piscina. Camina hacia el joven, quien se quedo boquiabierto al ver el bikini color violeta de la chica que no dejaba mucho a la imaginación.

-Al fin llegaste – dijo la chica deteniéndose frente él

-¡¿Rouge?! – exclamo el echidna, sorprendido

-Hola Knuckles ¿te sorprende verme? – guiñándole de forma coqueta

-La verdad… si… ¿Qué haces aquí?

La chica recargo sus codos sobre la mesa que su vez recargaba sus mejillas sobre sus manos, mirando al echidna con una sonrisa de lado

-Le pedí a los agentes de G.U.N que me dieran el día libre después de todo el trabajo que he estado haciendo en estos días, y ellos simplemente no podían negármelo

Nadie podía negar que Rouge era un elemento muy importante para los oficiales de G.U.N, a pesar de su afición y devoción por las joyas, era indiscutible que cuando hacia su trabajo lo hacia bien.

Un sonrojo involuntario se apodero de Knuckles, no podía evitar ver el escultural cuerpo de la murciélago blanca, y menos podía permitirse que esta se diera cuenta.

-Ok pero… ¿para que te hospedaste en este hotel? – volteando a ver hacia otro lado

-Digamos que me gusta sentir la fresca brisa del mar, además de que es buen lugar para broncearse

-Me alegro por ti – viendo a la chica por el rabillo del ojo – ahora si me disculpas tengo que ir

Se levanto de su silla y cuanto pasa al lado de Rouge, esta lo toma de los cabellos y lo jala hacia atrás

-¡¡Aayy!! – se queja de dolor y voltea a ver a Rouge

-¿Por qué tanta prisa?

-Eso no te incumbe – bramo Knuckles

-No quieres irte tan pronto ¿o si? – tirando un poco más de las greñas del chico

-¡Ay!... ¡Escucha!, ¡en verdad no tengo tiempo para esto!

-¿Estas buscando algo o alguien acaso?

El chico cayo por segundo "no" mintió girando la cabeza para no verle la cara a la chica

-¿En serio? – soltando los cabellos de su acompañante – ¿no tiene que ver con alguna invitación?

-¿Eh? – girando a ver nuevamente a la murciélago-. No me iras a decir que conoces al que me lo envío ¿verdad?

-Si, si lo se – dijo Rouge mientras se acuesta en un camastro enfrente de la piscina

-Pues entonces dímelo – comando el echidna

-La estas mirando – llevándose las manos por detrás de su cabeza

-¡¿Qué?! – grito knuckles, indignado – ¿Por qué?

-Me sentía algo aburrida estando aquí solita, y supuse que no saldrías de Angel Island si te lo pedía formalmente, por lo que decidí mandarte esa carta

Tenía razón, a menos de que la preciada gran esmeralda estuviera en algún tipo de peligro, el guardián de ojos violeta no tendría por que salir de su isla flotante

-¿Cómo se que no hiciste esto para robarte la Master Emerlad? – dijo el echidna cruzándose de brazos

-Si esa fuera mi intención, no estaríamos hablando aquí ahora ¿no lo crees? – posando la mirada hacia el chico

-Buen punto – mascullo, desviando la mirada con una gota de sudor en las sienes

-Por que mejor no te acuestas a mi lado y te relajas

Rouge hizo un ademan a Knuckles para que este se acostara en el camastro al lado de ella y lo hace.

-Em… es buen clima el de hoy ¿no? – decía el echidna con las mejillas levemente sonrojadas

-Si, lo es…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Los dos se miraban el uno al otro, no se movían ni un centímetro de sus posiciones, había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que se habían visto

-Que gusto verte de nuevo, Blaze – dijo el erizo azul encima de la chica, con una sonrisa

-A mi también me alegra verte, Sonic – contesto la gata lila debajo del chico, con el mismo gesto

-¿Desde cuando estas aquí? ¿Acabas de llegar?

-De hecho si

-Ya veo jeje…

Unas cuantas personas pasaron al lado de los dos jóvenes, Blaze analizo a Sonic dándose de cuenta de la situación en la que estaban. Las mejillas de la gata de ojos color miel se sonrojaron, y desvió la mirada.

-¿Podrías levantarte?

-¡Oh! ¡claro! Discúlpame – dijo Sonic mientras se reincorporaba -. ¿Te ayudo a levantarte? –extendiendo su mano hacia Blaze.

-Gracias, pero no es necesario – dijo Blaze reincorporándose rápidamente para luego sacudirse que el polvo en su ropa

-Bueno, como quieras. Veo que no has cambiado nada – pensó esto ultima oración

En ese momento llega Amy corriendo hacia Sonic

-¡Sonic! ¡¿Cómo pudiste dejarme atrás?! – decía molesta la eriza rosa, cargando las dos bolsas del mercado en sus manos

-jeje… lo siento Amy, me deje llevar por el hambre – dijo el erizo azul encogido en hombros

-¡Tu y tus chili dogs! ¡Siempre es lo mismo contigo!

-Algunas cosas nunca cambian ¿verdad? – decía Blaze riendo por lo bajo

-¡¿Blaze?! – decía Amy sorprendida

-Hola Amy

Amy se acerca a Blaze y le estrecha la mano

-¡Hace tiempo que no nos veíamos! ¿Cómo has estado?

-Muy bien gracias ¿y ustedes?

-¡Estamos de maravilla! – aferrándose al erizo azul del brazo – de hecho Sonic y yo nos dirigíamos a Emerlad Coast para dar un paseo

-Que bien por ustedes – sonriendo de lado la joven gata -. Si me disculpan, tengo algo de prisa – la gata lila se agacho a recoger su maleta y su celular del piso, luego se reincorporo nuevamente, y se encamino a su encuentro con Silver. "¡oye Blaze!" dijo Sonic a espaldas de ella, pero esta siguió caminando

-¿Quieres venir con nosotros? – pregunto el joven erizo de ojos verdes

-¿Eh? – se detuvo y volteo a ver Sonic

-Sé de alguien que se pondrá muy feliz de verte cuando lleguemos allá

-¿En serio? – indago Blaze

-Claro, me sorprende que lo preguntes. No lo has olvidado ¿verdad?

Varios recuerdos vinieron a la mente de Blaze "Cream…" pensó. Fue hace casi un año desde la última vez que se vieron, siempre se sintió culpable de haberse ido sin despedirse de la conejita cuando la salvo de Eggman una vez, aunque le había dado su mensaje a Sonic, no era lo mismo si ella no se lo dijera de frente. Quería ver a su amiga, pero aun estaba su compromiso con Silver "No creo que se moleste si le digo que no podre ir a acompañarlo" pensó con una mano en su barbilla

-Entonces ¿Qué dices? – pregunto Sonic esperando la respuesta

-Mejor dejala Sonic, es obvio que esta muy ocupada – dijo Amy

-Mm… supongo – algo desilusionado

Apenas se dieron la vuelta para retirarse caminando, escucharon a Blaze decir "¡esperen!" la pareja de erizos se detuvo abruptamente, y giraron a ver a su amiga

-Iré con ustedes – finalizo Blaze

-¡Genial! – dijo el erizo azul con su sonrisa despreocupada, mientras que Amy maldijo por lo bajo por que quería estar solas con su adorado héroe

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Veía su taza vacía con ansiedad, llevaba tiempo esperando en ese restaurant, la culpa era suya por haber llegado dos horas antes de la hora acordada. Golpeaba la mesa en la que estaba recargado con la yema de sus dedos, luchando por no morirse de la desesperación

-¿Le traigo la cuenta joven? – pregunta una mesera que se le acerco por un lado

El erizo plateado meneo la cabeza un poco en señal de negación. Tomo su celular y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja se dibujo en su rostro cuando noto que le llego un mensaje de la persona que esperaba, pero pronto esa sonrisa se esfumo en cuanto vio el mensaje:

_Me surgió un pequeño imprevisto, no podre acompañarte hoy. Lo siento Silver_

_Atte. Blaze_

Suspiro pesado en lo que guardaba su celular, dejo unos billetes en la mesa y salió del lugar caminando con la mirada baja

-¡Que tonto! No debí presionarla tanto – se dijo así mismo – pero bueno, mañana será otro día…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Caminaron por las arenas de la playa, buscando con la vista a sus amigos.

-¿Crees que estén por aquí? – decía Amy a Sonic

-Si, no creo que estén muy lejos – respondió el erizo azul

-¿No serán ellos? – indago Blaze señalando a una parte de la playa. A lo lejos se podía divisar a una conejita y un chao saltando como haciendo porras

-¡Animo chicos! – exclamaba Cream, alegre

-¡Chao! ¡chao! – decía Cheese como si pronunciara las mismas palabras que la conejita

-¿Ya te cansaste? – dijo Charmy jadeando un poco

-Claro… que no… - respondió Tails también jadeando

Se arrojaban la pelota sobre la red una y otra vez, respondiendo y bloqueando cada movimiento del otro. Ninguno de los dos quería rendirse

-No juegas nada mal, Tails – dijo confiada la abejita

-Lo mismo digo de ti – constaba el zorro naranja

-Por que no descansas un poco y me dejas jugar con Cream

-Eso ni lo sueñes – encestando otro golpe a la pelota

-Hola Tails, hola Cream – escucharon una voz de alguien que se acercaba

-¡Amy! ¡Sonic! – dijo Cream

Tails no pudo evitar voltear hacia atrás cuando escucho a su novia decir los nombre de sus amigos. Cuando se dio cuenta, su cabeza estaba hundida en la arena con una pelota de voleybol sobre la cabeza.

-Tails ¿estas bien? – decía la conejita preocupada por el zorro levantándolo de la arena

-Lo siento, no me fije que no estabas poniendo atención – dijo Charmy, apenado con una mano en su nuca

-Vaya golpe que te dieron amigo – dijo Sonic en tono burlón

-¡Sonic! – bramo Amy reprimiendo al erizo azul

-¿Sonic? ¿Amy? – indago Tails algo aturdido por el pelotazo

-Me alegra que hayan venido – dijo la conejita

-Sip, y hemos traído una sorpresa para ti, Cream – dijo Sonic

-¿Una sorpresa? – pregunto Cream sin entender

Fue entonces cuando Blaze salió por detrás de Sonic. En cuanto la vio, Cream sintió una enorme alegría mientras sus ojos destilaban pequeñas lágrimas de felicidad. Corrió hacia la gata de ojos color miel y la abrazo fuertemente

-¡Blaze! ¡Has vuelto! – sollozando sobre la blusa de su amiga

-Hola Cream – dijo Blaze tratando de no llorar también

-¡Te he extrañado mucho!

-Si, yo también te extrañe mucho – acariciando la cabeza de la coneja

-No puedo creer que de verdad este aquí – decía Tails sorprendido

-Estamos tan sorprendidos como ustedes – admitió Amy

-¿Me abre perdido de algo? – pensaba Charmy rascándose la cabeza sin entender lo que ocurría

Cheese vuela por encima de Cream, y se coloca sobre la cabeza de esta

-¡Chao! ¡chao!

Cream se calmo un poco y se limpio las lágrimas

-Gran idea Cheese, esto hay que celebrarlo

-¡Cierto! – apoyo la eriza rosada – ¡vamos hacer una fiesta!

-¡¡Siii!! – gritaron todos al unísono

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Mientras tanto, en un cuarto del hotel esmeralda, Knuckles se encontraba sentado sobre una cama con los brazos cruzados, esperando a que Rouge saliera de bañarse. Miro alrededor del cuarto, no era muy típico, era de esperarse que una chica como Rouge no se conformara con cualquier cuarto de hotel.

-No debería estar aquí, debería cuidando la Master Emerlad – mascullo dejándose caer sobre el mueble. Era tan suave y amplio, que le costaba mucho el no quedarse dormido.

Se levanto de la cama y camino hacia el baño poniéndose frente a la puerta de la misma

-¡Oye! ¿Cuánto tiempo vas a estar metida ahí? – grito

-Paciencia "chico duro" a una dama no se le apresura – le contesto Rouge desde la regadera

El echidna Bufo molesto, no soportaba más estar lejos de posición como guardián. Camino hacia la puerta de salida disponiéndose a salir del cuarto, pero antes de tocar la perilla de la puerta, noto algo extraño que sobre salía de entre las ropas de Rouge

-¿Qué es eso? – murmuro

Husmear entre las cosas de las mujeres no estaba en sus hábitos, pero la curiosidad fue más fuerte que la razón. Registró las ropas de la chica, y encontró una foto.

-Pero que demonios… -dijo abriendo sus ojos a más no poder, sin dar crédito a lo que estaba viendo en ese momento

_Continuará…_

* * *

**Bien, este es otro capitulo que termina. ****Espero verlos pronto en la siguiente parte, si quieren ver que pasa después ahi me dejan sus reviews**

**¡¡Sayonara!!**


	13. Retratos de una pasión

**Hola mis queridos lectores, lamento haberme desaparecido tanto desde el capitulo anterior, pero eso era por que no me llegaban muchas ideas. Eso si, ahora les puedo que las siguientes partes no demoraran mucho. No los detengo más, aqui les dejo el fic.**

* * *

**Capitulo 13: Retratos de una pasión**

* * *

-Ustedes… ¿por que? – mascullo aun tratando de digerir la imagen que tenía puesto en sus ojos. Retrocedió unos pasos, chocando contra un ropero que tenía a sus espaldas.

El ruido de una perilla girando hizo que lo sacara de su trance. Miro hacia donde provenía el sonido. Parece que la murciélago blanca había terminado con su baño. Se apresuro a dejar la fotografía donde la había encontrado y luego se tiro a la cama regresando a la pose que tenía antes de que la chica se metiera a bañar.

-¡Mucho mejor! – dijo Rouge, contenta saliendo del baño usando una bata blanca y cerrando la puerta tras de si. Miro al echidna con extrañeza, él estaba con los brazos perfectamente cruzados al igual que sus piernas, y con algo de sudor corriéndole por las sienes. Se veía algo agitado, como si se hubiera llevado una gran sorpresa.

-¿Que te pasa? – indago la chica

-Nada – contesto el otro, secamente mirándola de reojo

-¿Seguro?

-Si – bajando la vista un poco

Se quedo mirando al echidna por unos momentos más, hasta finalmente se encogió en hombros y camino hacia un mini bar que estaba al lado de la ventana del cuarto.

-¿se te antoja algo de tomar? – poniéndose de cuclillas y abriendo el mini bar

-No, gracias – dijo Knuckles con la vista en un punto "x" en el piso

Saco una lata de cerveza bien fría y cerro el mini bar. No solía tomarla, pero como no encontró algo más fino se tuvo que conformar. Camino hacia la cama para luego sentarse en ella. El echidna se recorrió un poco hacia el lado contrario de la murciélago mientras que esta ultima abría su cerveza y bebía.

Varios pensamientos llegaron a la mente del joven de ojos violeta. En aquella foto se podía apreciar a un erizo azul y a una conejita abrazándose con ternura, como si de dos amantes se tratasen. Volteo a ver a la chica quien degustaba de su bebida tranquilamente.

_A diferencia de ti ¡Yo si hice mi tarea!_

_¿Paso algo fuera de lo común?_

_Más o menos_

Recordaba esa conversación muy claramente "¿Que fue lo que habrá pasado?" pensó sin dejar de ver a la chica. Ella era la única testigo de aquella escena, dado que él llego unos momentos después acompañado de Tails. Ella sabía algo que él desconocía por completo, en parte era su culpa ya que después de resolver los problemas entre Tails y Cream ya no quería saber más del asunto… hasta ahora.

La murciélago sintió la mirada interrogadora de su huésped, giro la cabeza un poco hacia este, pero rápidamente el echidna volteo a ver a otro lado para que la chica no se diera cuenta.

Meneo la cabeza un poco depositando su bebida en una mesita frente a ella. Se levanto de la cama para ir por sus ropas en un closet.

-Oye Rouge – dijo Knuckles

-Dime – respondió la murciélago cogiendo un sostén y unos pantis mientras se dirigía de nueva cuenta al baño

-¿Recuerdas lo que paso en aquel valle hace un mes? – indago seriamente. Debía ser cauteloso al preguntar. Aquella ladrona no soltaría la sopa tan fácilmente, y menos si el echidna rojo se alteraba.

-¿Eh? ¿Cuál? – pregunto sin comprender desde el baño

-Tú sabes… ese donde Cream y Sonic se establecieron a descansar aquel día

-¡Ah! Si, lo recuerdo – colocándose el brasier frente a un espejo sobre el lavamanos

-Acordamos que tú seguirías a Cream a todos lados.

-Si, eso hice – subiéndose los pantis.

-Yo me asegure de que Tails se encontrara con ella en ese lugar.

-Si, increíble que lo hayas hecho bien – decía Rouge sarcásticamente.

-Como sea – tratando de contener el enojo –. Te pedí que vigilaras a Cream y me pusieras al tanto de la situación.

Rouge salió del baño vistiendo la misma bata blanca, con los brazos cruzados y recargándose en el marco de la puerta "¿Adonde quieres llegar?" indago algo molesta mirando a Knuckles

-Que hay algo que me estas ocultando y quiero saber que es – poniéndose de pie y clavándole una mirada de decisión a la chica

-No estoy ocultando nada – mintió Rouge

-Entonces se puede saber ¿Qué es esa foto que tienes entre tus ropas? – señalando con su mano hacia la ropa de la ladrona tendida en aquel canasto.

-¿Esa? – pregunto como si no fuera nada del otro mundo –. Es un recuerdo de nuestra "misión" – haciendo énfasis en esta palabra – de aquel día. La mejor pregunta sería ¿Qué hacías esculcando entre las cosas de una dama?.

-Pues… bueno – decía echidna, apenado sin poder articular una buena respuesta. Aunque sus motivos no eran malos, no fue nada noble registrar las cosas de los demás.

-¿Acaso querías robarte mi ropa interior? – sonriendo pícaramente con los ojos entre abiertos.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡No! – decía Knuckles, colorado de la pena.

-O tal vez te gusto mi bikini y querías probártelo – decía la murciélago de manera burlona, frotándose la barbilla.

-¡¡Que no!! ¡¡Ese no es el punto!! – grito de exasperación agitando el puño al aire. Inhalo y exhalo pesado, tratando de recuperar la compostura mientras se cruzaba los brazos. –Lo que quiero saber es ¿Por qué tomaste esa foto?

-Ya te lo había dicho – caminando hacia donde tenía sus ropas para luego sacar la fotografía que había ahí. -Me pareció una tierna escena cuando los estaba vigilando así que decidí tomarles una fotografía como recuerdo

-Muy bien pero… ¿Qué pretendes hacer con esa foto?

-¿Hacer que? – indago Rouge, alzando una ceja

-¡No te hagas la tonta! – bramo furioso el echidna – ¡Seguro tienes pensado chantajear a Sonic o a Cream con esa foto!

-¿Y que beneficio ganaría yo con todo esto "sabelotodo"? – poniendo a Knuckles a prueba

-Sonic tiene una caos emerlad guardada. Para ti sería muy fácil tenderle una trampa para poder quitársela – dijo con mucha seguridad en sus palabras. Conocía a esa murciélago demasiado tiempo y por eso sabía lo ambiciosa que podía ser.

-¿En serio? – poniendo una cara pensativa, pero burlona a la vez. –Nunca pensé en hacer eso.

No es que la chica no lo haya pensado en hacerlo antes, a ella le encantaría poseer todas esas esmeraldas, es uno de sus más grandes anhelos. En otras circunstancias lo habría hecho, pero con el tiempo adquirió cierta simpatía por Knuckles y sus demás amigos. No podría traicionarlos, sin embargo, eso no significa que no bromearía con el echidna.

-¡Maldición! Mi boca y yo dándole ideas – castigándose Knuckles en sus pensamientos. Miro como esa ladrona pasaba caminando frente a él diciendo "Creo que iré hacerles una visita" corrió rápidamente hacia la entrada para alcanzar a la chica, pero esta se giro hacia él y dio un pequeño hacia la cama.

-¡Dame esa foto! – comando Knuckles, enojado

-Si la quieres ¡ven por ella! – le contesto Rouge

El chico persiguió a la murciélago alrededor del cuarto. Se lanzaba sobre ella una y otra vez para atraparla pero sin éxito. Rouge se divertía viendo como aquel guardian rojo gritaba de furia intentando coger la fotografía que tenía en sus manos. Siguieron así por un buen rato hasta que en un leve descuido de la chica al tropezar con uno de los muebles del cuarto, Knuckles vio la oportunidad y se lanzo sobre ella cayéndole encima.

-¡Te atrape! – dijo el echidna victorioso encima de la murciélago ladrona. –Ahora entrégame esa foto – comando el chico, sin embargo Rouge no rendiría tan fácil. Logro zafar su muñeca del agarre del echidna e introdujo la foto entre sus senos.

Knuckles quedo estupefacto ante tal acción, mientras que Rouge se reía por lo bajo al ver como al echidna se le subían los colores.

-Cree… ¡crees que no me voy atrever a cogerlo! – decía titubeando un poco. Apenas intento deslizar una mano sobre el pecho de la chica, esta pego un grito de auxilio que se escucho por todo el corredor llamando la atención de algunos de los empleados que rondaban por ahí.

El guardián se alejo rápidamente de la chica pegándose a un lado de la cama, por miedo a que lo denunciaran por abuso sexual "¡maldita sea!" dijo antes de que un botones entrara al cuarto abriendo rápidamente la puerta de la misma.

-¡¿Qué ocurre?! ¡¿Quién grita?! – decía alterado el empleado buscando con la mirada por todas partes del cuarto

-¡No es lo que cree! – se defendió Knuckles algo nervioso, viendo al empleado

-Él tiene razón, señor – dijo Rouge incorporándose mientras sujetaba la bata con una mano.

-¿Eh? – dijeron al unisonó los otros dos presentes.

-Estaba practicando un papel para una obra teatral – mintió la murciélago. -perdone las molestias.

-Oh… ya veo, fue una buena actuación

-Gracias

-Pero le agradecería que no lo vuelva hacer.

-No hay problema – después de que la chica termino de decir esta frase, el botones salió del cuarto cerrando la puerta tras de si.

El chico rojo soltó un gran suspiro de alivio, no esperaba que la ladrona tuviera ese tipo de "as bajo la manga", como tampoco esperaba que ella misma lo cubriera ante el personal del hotel. La chica camino hacia él parándose frente a este mirándolo con una sonrisa de lado.

-Eso no cambia las cosas – dijo el echidna, recobrando la compostura.

-Si, lo se – contesto la murciélago.

-Entonces también sabes que no puedo permitir que mis amigos se enteren de esto – incorporándose lentamente. -no dejare que uses esa fotografía para tus fines.

-Relájate, solo estaba jugando contigo – dándole la espalda.

-¿Qué?

-No queremos que aquellos tortolos sufran ¿verdad? – sacando la foto de su bata.

-Por supuesto que no – aclaro Knuckles

-Así que como te darás cuenta – hizo una pausa mientras se daba media vuelta quedando frente al chico rojo – este secretito quedara entre tu y yo.

-Esta bien – asintiendo con la cabeza con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-¡perfecto! Ahora celebremos con un servicio a la habitación – decía ahora Rouge animada encaminándose hacia un teléfono que había en un estante al otro lado de la cama. Knuckles no estaba seguro de poder confiar en ella o no, pero por el momento debía creer en que cumpliría con su palabra.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Acostado boca arriba sobre la arena con una pierna encima de la otra, las manos por detrás de su cabeza y debajo de una sombrilla, el heroico erizo azul se relajaba viendo a Tails y a Charmy compitiendo en una nueva partida de voleybol. El zorrito no pasaría por el alto el pelotazo que recibió por parte del amigo de su novia, por lo que decidió exigirle la revancha mientras las chicas se iban a comprarse unos trajes de baño. "¡Toma esto!" "¡Ten esto otro!" "¡Ya veras!" son las frases que escuchaba Sonic desde el lugar donde eligió acostarse. No tenía ganas de meterse al agua a nadar, el que Amy le haya dado aquellas clases de natación no significaba que le debía gustar nadar. Él prefería disfrutar de la playa a su manera.

Cerró los ojos un momento tratando de ignorar las exclamaciones de aquellos chicos competitivos.

-¡Hey Sonic! – escucho una voz muy familiar a su lado. Frunció el seño haciendo un esfuerzo por quedarse dormido, pero no le funciono.

-¡Sonic! ¡levántate! – insistía otra voz un poco más aguda

Abrió los ojos sin ganas, dirigiendo la vista hacia quien lo estaba llamando. Vio a Tails y a Charmy parados a su lado, quienes se veían agitados después de pasar un buen rato jugando bajo el sol.

-Sonic *jadeo* – le dijo el zorro naranja

-¿Estabas… *jadeo* dormido? – indago Charmy

-Eso intentaba – dijo Sonic con pesadez, sentándose en la arena. -¿Qué paso chicos?.

-Estamos… *jadeo* cansados de jugar… *jadeo* voleybol y no podemos lograr un buen resultado – decía Tails.

-Si *jadeo*, llevamos rato jugando y no podemos decidir quien es el mejor – dijo Charmy

-¿Tienes alguna sugerencia?

En los ojos del zorro y de la abeja se veían llamas de determinación. Se habían olvidado de la razón por la que había iniciado la competencia. Sonic rio en sus pensamientos esbozando una sonrisa, sus dos amigos le recordaban una vez cuando él y Shadow compitieron por ver quien era más veloz. No tenía nada que hacer ese día, así que decidió jugar unas carreritas con el erizo negro, pero debido a un ataque repentino del Dr. Eggman en Station Square tuvo dejar de lado su orgullo e ir por el científico loco.

Así como Shadow y él, sabía que Tails y Charmy tenían algo que probarse a si mismos, aunque ignoraba los motivos de su competencia. Miro a su alrededor buscando algo con que entretener a sus amigos y diviso a un surfista al pie del mar junto a su tabla de surf.

-¿Por qué no intentan una competencia de surfeo? – sugirió el erizo

-¡¡Si!! ¡¡Eso es buena idea!! – exclamo la abejita saltando de emoción.

-Casualmente tengo un prototipo especial de tabla de surf en la parte trasera del Tornado – dijo el zorro de dos colas, frotándose la barbilla.

-¡¿Qué esperamos?! ¡vamos! – grito el chico rayado de negro y amarillo volando hacia el Tornado adelantándose a Tails, quien se fue a alcanzarlo girando sus colas como las hélices de un avión.

-Eso los mantendrá ocupados por otro rato – mascullo Sonic volviéndose a acostar en la arena.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Mientras tanto en una tienda de ropa cerca de la costa, en la sección para damas, una conejita y su chao veían a sus dos amigas buscando con la mirada entre varios bikinis alguna que fuera de su agrado, pero ninguna les parecía.

-En serio, no necesito que se molesten por mí – decía amablemente la conejita. –no pensaba meterme al mar ni nada por el estilo.

-Chao

-No es ninguna molestia, Cream – le aclaro una eriza rosada buscando entre los estantes. –No sería justo que nosotras nos vayamos a divertir al mar y tú no.

-Pero… no quiero otro traje de baño – dijo Cream bajando la cabeza, algo apenada viendo los diferentes modelos que había ahí.

-Mm… este me gusta – cogiendo un bikini rojo con bordados de rosas blancas

-¿Segura que tienes dinero para costearte esto? – le dijo una gata lila a Amy, fijándose en el precio de la prenda.

-Claro que si, hasta tengo de sobra – le contesto orgullosa.

-Bueno, si tú lo dices – decía Blaze rodando los ojos y encogiéndose en hombros.

Las chicas buscaron casi por todo el lugar. Una vez que Amy y Blaze eligieron sus conjuntos, era el turno de Cream.

-¿Qué modelo estaría perfecto para ti? – se decía la eriza rosa de forma pensativa. La gata lila y la conejita se miraron la una a la otra.

-Ese bikini te hace ver muy linda – dijo la conejita.

-Gracias, Cream – devolviéndole el elogio con un guiño. Ella traía puesto un bikini parecido al que eligió Amy, pero era de color blanco con bordados de rosas rojas.

-¿Qué te parece esta? – dijo Amy regresando con sus amigas, sosteniendo otro bikini. Blaze quedo impactada al igual que Cream, Cheese por otra parte se deja caer de espaldas por la impresión al piso.

-Em… no lo se, Amy – dijo la conejita, muy insegura con las mejillas sonrojadas.

-Quieres verte bonita para Tails ¿no? – indago la eriza rosa.

-Bueno si, pero…

-Entonces no debes sentirte apenada, ya has crecido lo suficiente como para usar este conjunto.

-Mm… bueno… - dijo Cream con resignación.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Dormía tranquilamente en la arena sin ningún tipo de preocupación, admitió que la fresca brisa de la playa era relajante. Siempre pensó que ir al mar era una pérdida de tiempo, por muchas veces que lo invitaran sus amigos él nunca aceptaba ir con ellos debido a su miedo al agua; ni siquiera le gustaba ir a las piscinas públicas, ya que se hundía como una piedra al entrar en ellas, pero las cosas ahora eran diferentes.

-¡Sonic! – alcanzo a escuchar una voz chillona, pero al mismo tiempo familiar

-Oh genial – pensó el erizo azul con sarcasmo abriendo los ojos.

-Ya regresamos – dijo otra

Sonic se incorporo volteando hacia un costado suyo y ve a Amy caminando junto con Blaze y Cheese "¿Te gusta como luzco?" dijo Amy de manera coqueta una vez que llego a donde se encontraba el erizo azul.

-Em… si, te ves bien – dijo Sonic con mano en su nuca desviando la mirada hacia un lado.

-¿Verdad que si? – emocionada la eriza rosa por el cumplido de su amado.

-¿y que tal yo? – indago la gata lila algo apenada. Sonic la miro de los pies a la cabeza dejando salir un silbido "¡wow! ¡te ves genial!" exclamo el erizo azul mirando a ambas chicas.

-Uh… ¿lo dices en serio? – indago la gata lila un poco sorprendida.

-Claro que si – esbozando una sonrisa haciendo un guiño

Amy arquea una ceja al oír como Sonic elogio a Blaze más que a ella "estoy pintada ¿o que?" pensó. Prácticamente usaban el mismo vestido, con excepción del color. Rápidamente ella se pone en medio de los dos anteriores "pero yo me veo mejor ¿verdad?" dijo esperanzada tratando de no verse alterada.

-Pues… - con la mirada hacia arriba y su mano en su barbilla haciéndose el pensativo. Temía contestar por el posible resultado si no daba una buena respuesta, ya que pensó que aquel bikini le había sentado mejor a Blaze.

-Chao, chao – dijo Cheese hablándole a alguien quien estaba detrás de Blaze. Sonic se percato de ello y fijo su vista en una pequeña conejita que estaba escondida detrás de la gata ojos miel.

-Oye Amy ¿le pasa algo a Cream? – colocándose los puños sobre sus costados.

-¿Eh? no, solo se siente apenada por su traje de baño – contesto la eriza rosa. -Adelante Cream, no seas tímida.

-Mmm… esta bien… - dijo Cream no muy convencida

La conejita sale detrás de Blaze: ella usaba un bikini de color naranja con rayas verticales blancas "Que vergüenza…" decía con las mejillas rojas de la pena.

-¿Qué dices? Si ese bikini te queda de maravilla – le elogio Amy

-¡Chao! – dándole la razón a esta.

-¿De veras lo creen? – pregunto viendo a sus amigos respectivamente

-Tienen razón – apoyo Sonic – te ves muy linda con ese bikini

-¡¿Ah?! – exclamo Cream sonrojándose más al escuchar las palabras del erizo azul. No esperaba que alguien además de su novio le dijera "linda". Su corazón palpita fuertemente mientras miraba al chico a los ojos. Blaze la voltea ver con cara de extrañada "Cream, creo que has pasado demasiado tiempo bajo el sol, estas roja como un tomate" le dijo sacándola de su trance.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡No!, estoy muy bien – decía negando con la cabeza disimulando su sonrojo

-Por cierto Sonic ¿Dónde están Tails y Charmy? – indago Amy

-Ellos deben andar por ahí – señalando hacia el mar, a lo que las chicas buscaban con la mirada.

-No los veo – decía Cream, observando a su alrededor.

-Chao.

-¿Seguro que están por aquí? – pregunto Blaze, buscando con la mirada.

-¡Ya los vi! – exclamo Amy señalando con el dedo a un zorro naranja y una abejita montados en una especie de extreme gear en forma de tabla de surf. -¿Por qué no nos habías contado que Tails sabía surfear? – volteando a ver a la coneja.

-No lo sabía – respondió Cream.

-Tails dice que se trata de una tabla especial que él creo – dijo Sonic sonriendo de lado

-¿Qué tiene de especial? – pregunto Blaze sin entender al erizo azul

-Bueno, dice que con esa tabla se puede surfear como un profesional

-¿En serio? – pregunto Amy incrédula mirando aquellos dos chicos manejando las olas como si nada.

La tabla de Tails parecía como cualquier otra tabla de surf, con la diferencia de que esta tenía unas cintas en la parte superior de la misma al igual que una tabla de snowboard, además de un chip integrado en ella que contenía algunos conocimientos de otros surfistas había investigado.

-¡¡Esto es asombroso!! – gritaba Charmy con emoción detrás de Tails. -¿Cuándo será mi turno?.

-En un momento – dijo Tails, manteniendo la vista al frente.

-Pero llevas un rato usándola desde que comenzamos – haciendo un puchero infantil.

-Querías que te mostrara como se usa ¿no?.

-Si, pero… - inconscientemente la abeja voltea hacia la orilla y ve a Sonic junto con las chicas. -¡hey! ¿no son Cream y sus amigas?.

-¿Qué? – girando Tails la cabeza haciendo que se desconcentrara e irremediablemente cayendo al agua igual que Charmy.

-¡Oh dios! – exclamo la conejita sobresaltada.

-¡Chao! – dijo Cheese igual de sobresaltado que su amiga.

-Creo que todavía debe hacer algunos ajustes – afirmo Blaze con los ojos entrecerrados mientras una gota de sudor le corría por las sienes.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Caminando por las aceras de la ciudad, el erizo plateado no dejaba de pensar en el mensaje que le había dejado su amiga por el celular "Blaze…" mascullo cruzando la calle hasta llegar un parque. Ignoro los comentarios triviales que escuchaba de las personas que pasaban a su lado. Veía con algo de envidia algunas de estas, ya que eran parejas enamoradas que solo querían pasar un rato juntos. Se detuvo a sentarse en una gran fuente en medio del área dejando salir un leve suspiro al hacerlo.

-Como me gustaría estar con ella – decía con la mirada baja al viento.

Respiraba profundamente mientras fijaba su vista al cielo azul. El sol estaba radiante, no había casi nubes "ojala el futuro fuera así" pensaba colocando su mano enfrente de su cara bloqueado la luz sobre sus ojos. No podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera aquella gata lila. Quería saber donde estaba, que estaba haciendo, y más aun con quien estaba.

-Le enviare un mensaje – dijo sacando su celular y picándole a los botones del mismo. Para su desgracia, el mensaje no pudo ser enviado debido a que su saldo se había agotado. Al darse cuenta de eso, gruño guardando el aparato y cerrando los ojos con resignación.

-Fui demasiado imprudente – musito. –ojala no tarde mucho en regresar al apartamento.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Oye Blaze ¿tienes en donde quedarte? – pregunto Cream haciendo un castillo de arena junto con Cheese.

-Estoy viviendo con un amigo mío en un pequeño apartamento en Station Square – le afirmo la gata de ojos miel a un lado de la conejita.

-Oh… ya veo… - dijo la conejita algo decepcionada.

-¿Qué pasa? – indago ahora Blaze extrañada.

-Bueno… pensaba que podías quedarte en mi casa si no tenías donde dormir – de manera inocente.

-Ya veo, pero gracias por la intención

-Si – esbozando una sonrisa

-¡Chao! ¡Chao!

Acostados sobre unas toallas, en el mismo lugar donde dormía Sonic, el zorro naranja y la abejita descansaban de la caída en la tabla de surf, sin mencionar su competencia anterior de voleybol.

-Aaa… uu… - se quejaban los dos al unisonó.

-jeje, al menos tuvieron las fuerzas para regresar a la orilla – dijo Sonic en tono burlón, parado frente a ellos.

-Dime Sonic ¿no quieres entrar al agua para que nademos un poco? – decía Amy detrás del erizo azul, quien pelo los ojos de la sorpresa.

-Pues… - dándose media vuelta hacia Amy – no estoy realmente seguro – nerviosamente.

-¡Oh vamos! – le reclamo la eriza rosa – lo vas hacer bien.

-Ok, pero iré al baño – corriendo hacia un baño portátil cercano en cuanto termino aquella frase, dejando a la chica un tanto exasperada.

-¡Jum! ¡a veces es tan infantil! – bramo enojada haciendo pucheros. -Usare la tabla de Tails por mientras – cogiendo dicho objeto llevándolo con ambas manos. Se va corriendo hacia el mar para luego lanzarse al agua junto con la tabla de surf.

-Si, creo que yo también necesito algo de emoción – dijo Blaze viendo Amy montando un ola. -¿vienes, Cream? – volteando a ver a la mencionada.

-No gracias, iré después – contesta la conejita.

-De acuerdo – finalizo la gata corriendo hacia el mar.

Cream miro a sus amigas nadando sobre las aguas claras de la playa, ella deseaba acompañarlas, pero no podía dejar a Tails atrás. No quería divertirse sin él.

-¡wow amigo! ¡Checa eso! – escucho una voz no muy lejana de donde estaba. Giro la cabeza a un lado y vio a dos jóvenes zorros embobados con la vista al mar.

-¡Que lindas están esas chicas! – dijo un zorro.

-¡Si hombre! ¡Que bellezas! – decía el otro.

La conejita observo hacia el mar y dedujo que aquellos chicos se referían a Amy y a Blaze, lo cual no le sorprendía mucho.

-Es verdad… Amy se ve hermosa, y Blaze también… - musito llamando la atención de su amigo chao, quien la miro con cara de confusión. -yo nunca llegaría a ser tan bonita como ellas – sonrío bajando la mirada un poco.

Cheese voló a su lado "chao, chao" como tratando de animarla.

-Gracias, pero eso lo dijeron por que son mis amigas.

-¿Chao? – sin comprender.

-Si, de hecho les tengo algo de envidia – incorporándose de la arena mirando nuevamente a sus amigas en el mar. -A veces cuando acompañaba a Amy a la ciudad, note que algunos chicos volteaban a verla, incluso tenía la fuerza para defenderse si era necesario. Blaze no solo es bonita, también es muy poderosa, tanto como para pelear contra cualquier chico malo. Yo en cambio… no me siento capaz de todo eso…

Cerró los ojos mientras sus orejas eran levantadas por una pequeña brisa que pasaba por su rostro. Cheese coloco una mano sobre un costado de su amiga coneja "Chao" le dijo preocupado.

-Mm… si, Sonic dijo que me veía muy linda – decía un poco más animada y con un leve sonrojo mientras fijo la vista al cielo. –Sonic – dijo al viento.

-¿Me llamabas? – dijo una voz detrás de ella.

-¿Eh? – volteándose rápidamente para ver quien era - ¿¡Sonic!? – dijo sobresaltada.

-¿Qué hacen? – indago el erizo azul.

-Em… solo estábamos haciendo unos castillos de arena ¿ves? – señalando hacia la arena para que no notara sus mejillas rojas.

-Ya veo – viendo lo citado y rascándose la cabeza.

-Menos mal – pensó Cream, suspirando de alivio.

-Vaya… no lo hace nada mal – dijo Sonic ahora viendo a Amy dominando una gran ola.

-Si – le afirmo la conejita haciendo lo mismo que el erizo azul.

-Y ¿Por qué no las acompañaste?

-Pues, por que… - no pudo terminar la frase por girarse a ver al zorrito naranja en la arena que ahora estaba durmiendo "no te preocupes, él solo necesita descansar" dijo Sonic sin voltearse, deduciendo que la conejita estaba preocupada por su novio.

-Pero…

-Además, él querría que tú te la pasaras bien y te divirtieras por los dos.

-Sonic – mirando al erizo fijamente

-Vamos a nadar un poco ¿te parece? - dijo el chico extendiendo una mano hacia la coneja. Esta esbozo una sonrisa y asintió con la cabeza mientras coge la mano del chico.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Al llegar la noche, el echidna rojo sale caminando por la entrada del hotel esmeralda. Se para en la acera y gira la cabeza un poco hacia atrás dándole una ultima mirada al edificio.

-Mm…

Bajo la mirada hacia su puño derecho, en la cual tenía la fotografía que había encontrado en las ropas de Rouge.

=Flashback=

-Este vino esta delicioso – decía la murciélago de gustando el liquido en una copa de vidrio, sentada en una silla afuera del cuarto en un balcón.

-Entonces dime ¿Qué fue lo que paso exactamente aquel? – pregunto el echidna recargado en el barandal del balcón, haciendo referencia a la foto.

-¿Sabes? Si no tuviera que regresar a trabajar para los estirados de G.U.N. en la mañana, me quedaría aquí unas semanas más. – fingiendo que no escucho la pregunta.

-¡Te hice una pregunta! – bramo enojado el chico.

-No paso nada, ya te lo dije – dijo algo hastiada de que el guardián le estuviera haciendo la misma pregunta.

-Eso no es lo que me dice esa imagen.

-Me sorprende que seas tan desconfiado de tus propios amigos – giro a ver al echidna con una cara seria. -Dime ¿los crees capaces de hacer esto?.

Knuckles desvió la mirada hacia un punto "x" en el balcón. Sabía que la ladrona tenía razón.

-Si no quieres creerme es tu problema – dijo Rouge levantándose de su silla y dirigiéndose al cuarto. Knuckles la siguió al cuarto algo pensativo.

-Supongo que es mejor que me olvide de este asunto – dijo con resignación.

-Así es – apoyo la murciélago, acostándose en la cama.

-Además… no es que Cream estuviera enamorada de Sonic o algo así – decía Knuckles en son de burla.

-Yo no estoy tan segura de eso.

-¿Eh? – dijo el chico, extrañado.

-Me siento algo cansada, creo que me dormiré un rato – dejando salir un bostezo y colocando la copa de vino en la mesita. Si quieres puedes quedarte a dormir conmigo, solo no vayas a morderme – se le insinuó antes de cerrar sus ojos y quedarse dormida.

Knuckles se quedo mirando a Rouge por un breve momento, después poso su atención en la foto que la chica dejo en la mesita junto a la copa antes de dormir. Camino hacia el mueble sin despejar la vista de la fotografía. Cogió el objeto mientras caminaba silenciosamente hacia la puerta y finalmente salir del cuarto.

=Fin del Flashback=

-Lo siento… - murmuro mientras proseguía su caminata. Poco después paso por un callejón oscuro, pensando que podía tomar un atajo a Angel Island ya que no tenía dinero para pagar el metro hacia Mystic Ruins. Knuckles se detiene un momento para ver una vez más la foto que había tomado Rouge.

Fue en ese momento cuando alguien se acerco volando velozmente en dirección a echidna, quien estaba perdido en sus pensamientos.

-¡Auuch! – exclamaron los dos al chocar sus cabezas contra el uno con el otro.

Incorporarse rápidamente del suelo, la figura misteriosa mira unas bolsas de compras con varios productos alimenticios que estaban regados en el piso, estos al parecer le pertenecía.

-¡Aayy no! ¡la comida! – dijo la figura volteando a ver a todas partes del callejón – tengo que apresurarme o si no Vector me regañará otra vez.

En un instante la figura recoge todos los productos del suelo, los pones en las bolsas y se va volando. Knuckles se incorpora lentamente del suelo y poniéndose una mano en la cara.

-Grrr… ¡¿Vector?! ¡Ese debió ser Charmy! – bufo molesto frotándose la frente.

Observo a su alrededor, pero no veía rastro de la abejita por ningún lado.

-No importa, mejor me regreso a Angel Island

Pero cuando el echidna estaba por irse de regreso a su hogar, de repente se quedo helado cuando se registro los costados, y se dio cuenta de que…

-¡La fotografía!

Busco por el suelo del callejón, hasta en los botes de basura, pero no encontró nada…

-¡¿En donde rayos esta?! – grito levantando los puños al cielo, haciendo un eco en el lugar.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Mientras tanto, en su despacho de detectives, Vector se encontraba sentado en su silla con los pies sobre su escritorio y Espio estaba recargado en la pared con los brazos cruzados

-¿Cuánto más irá a tardar Charmy con la comida? – indago el cocodrilo.

-Más bien dirás cena, llevamos horas esperando a que llegue – contesto el camaleón.

-¡Rayos! ¡Me estoy muriendo de hambre! – levantándose de su silla y golpeando la mesa con las palmas de sus manos.

-Lo se, ¡no dejas de repetirlo! – fastidiado por la acción de su compañero.

-Para la próxima vez tú iras a comprar la comida.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Y por que no vas tú?! – pregunto molesto, dejando su posición.

-Iría yo, pero esto debería hacerlo alguien que sea veloz. ¿o acaso es demasiado para ti? – dijo Vector poniendo a prueba al ninja morado, quien solo frunció el seño.

-Un Ninja de mi categoría no debería rebajarse a hacer misiones triviales como ese – cruzándose de brazos

-Lo sabia, solo haces puros alardes pero eres muy flojo – riéndose a carcajadas.

-Mira quien lo dice – decía Espio entre dientes.

-Además, tengo que quedarme aquí por si nos llega un nuevo caso por resolver – dijo Vector con una sonrisa confianzuda.

-No me digas – rodando los ojos en señal de exasperación – ha pasado semanas desde la última vez que tuvimos un caso, tenemos suerte de que todavía podamos mantener el negocio.

-Ya veras que pronto nos llegará un nuevo misterio

-Si como no, ni que fuera atravesando esa puerta – en cuanto Espio señala hacia la puerta principal del despacho, se escucha que tocan afuera de la misma.

-¿Ves? ¿No te lo dije? – dijo Vector victorioso "carajo" murmuro Espio. El cocodrilo se apresura a llegar hasta la puerta, la abre y ve Charmy entrar disparado hasta el escritorio.

-¡Charmy! Ya era hora de que llegaras ¿Por qué tardaste en tanto llegar? – dijo Vector cerrando la puerta.

-*Jadeo*… *jadeo*… ¿Puedo… descansar? – dijo Charmy tirado boca abajo en el escritorio.

-Si, pero primero deja las cosas sobre el escritorio.

-Bien *jadeo*…

La abejita hizo un enorme esfuerzo por poner las bolsas sobre la mesa. Estaba demasiado cansado por los partidos con Tails en la playa que apenas podía respirar. Cuando termino de colocarlas, se sentó a descansar a un lado del mueble tratando de recuperar el aliento.

-Oye Charmy, puedes irte a descansar a tu cuarto mientras sacamos todas las cosas del mandado – le dijo el cocodrilo cogiendo las bolsas entre sus brazos, dejando caer lo que parecía ser un pedazo de papel que estaba en una de las bolsas.

-Esta bien – dijo la abejita levantándose del suelo, aliviado de irse a su cama a descansar, sin darse cuenta de que dicho papel queda atrapado en sus shorts. Subió a su cuarto para luego quitarse los zapatos y luego dejarse caer de espaldas sobre la cama. Apenas su trasero toco la cama, sintió que tenía algo raro entre sus shorts.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué es esto? – dijo pasándose la mano por su espalda cogiendo el pedazo de papel. Después de sacarlo de su prenda y verlo por unos segundos, abrió los ojos de golpe mientras se sentaba al borde de la cama.

-¿¿Esa es Cream… con Sonic??

_Continuará…_

* * *

**Les agradezco a todos los que me han dejado reviews hasta ahora, también a los que no lo han hecho pero se detienen a leer mi fic, igual les agradecería que me dejaran algunas criticas (siempre y cuando sean constructivas ¿ok?). Bueno, solo me queda escribirles que espero que me sigan dejando sus reviews si quieren ver el próximo cap.**

**¡¡Sayonara!!**


	14. Recuerdos parte 1

**Capitulo 14: Recuerdos (parte 1)**

* * *

Se encontraban corriendo alegremente en un claro en el bosque; él corría detrás de su amada tratando de alcanzarla y esta a su vez reía divertida mientras huía "¡Alcánzame!" le gritaba la chica de forma burlona. Sobre sus cabezas pasaban pétalos de flores blancas y amarilla, al principio eran pocas, pero conforme cruzaban en el bosque estas fueron aumentando en cantidad. Cuando finalmente logra llegar hacia ella, la abraza elevándola del suelo, dando vueltas sobre si mismo para luego dejarse caer de costado al suelo junto con la joven, quedándose frente al uno con el otro.

-Te quiero mucho, Tails – dijo el ella

-Yo también te quiero, Cream – contesto el chico

Los dos se toman de las manos mirándose fijamente a los ojos, una ligera brisa pasa sobre ellos llevándose los pétalos de flores consigo. Ambos se sonrojan mientras se acercaban poco a poco, uniéndose en un cálido abrazo. La conejita cerró los ojos, hundiendo su mejilla en el pecho de su amado, y el zorro mueve sus colas por detrás de su novia cubriéndola como si fuera una manta. Ella deseaba que el momento perdurara por siempre, que el tiempo se detuviera. Abrió los ojos levemente para verlo a la cara una vez más, pero cuando se dio cuenta, su amado ya no estaba.

-¿Qué? – musito, abriendo los ojos de golpe, desconcertada.

Se incorpora del suelo "¿Tails?" indago volteando a mira a su alrededor. No veía a nadie, era como si aquel zorro se lo hubiera tragado la tierra. Camino por el bosque siguiendo una ladera, miraba hacia el cielo con la esperanza de verlo volar sobre las copas de los arboles, pero estos eran tan altos que casi cubrían la luz del sol.

-Cream… - escucho una voz a lo lejos

-¿Uh? – volteo hacia su costado izquierdo

-Cream… - repetía

-¿Tails? ¿Eres tú? – inquirió dando tres pasos a esa dirección

-Ven… estoy por aquí… - finalizo

Cream corrió hacia donde provenía aquella voz, abriéndose paso entre las ramas de los arboles hasta salir del bosque. En cuanto salió, el viento soplo fuertemente a un lado de ella, obligándola a detenerse y cerrar sus ojos mientras se cubría el rostro con sus brazos. Hizo un esfuerzo por echar una mirada al frente, y logro ver una sombra no muy lejos de ella. Lo veía difusa, ya que no podía enfocar bien la vista debido al fuerte viento. Camino a paso lento hacia el sujeto, esperando que se tratara de su amado. Conforme avanzaba por un largo pastizal, su vista se nublaba por una lluvia de pétalos que caían del cielo.

De repente noto como aquella sombra se iba alejando lentamente de ella, corrió lo más que pudo en un intento desesperado por llegar hasta el sujeto. Cuando finalmente creyó haberlo alcanzado, sintió que alguien la sujeta del brazo por detrás deteniéndola en seco, haciendo que deje salir un grito de sorpresa.

-Cuidado o te caerás – le murmuro una voz detrás de la chica, quien puso cara de extrañada viéndolo por el rabillo del ojo, sin entender a lo que se refería. En un instante el viento que parecía eterno se calmo, Cream suspiro de alivio al ver que los pétalos también se habían disipado, facilitando la visibilidad. Sin embargo, en cuanto desvió la mirada al suelo, se percato de que había un enorme precipicio delante de ella.

-Eso… estuvo cerca – musito impactada, dejándose caer de rodillas sobre el pasto.

-¿Estas bien? – indago la voz

-Si – tomando algo de aire para recuperar la calma, y volteando hacia atrás – gracias por… - no pudo terminar la frase. Quedo muda al mirar al sujeto detrás de ella.

-Me alegro – musito el sujeto

-¿¡Sonic!? – inquirió Cream, perpleja. Se incorporo del suelo sin despegar la vista del chico.

-Hola Cream – esbozando una sonrisa y mirándola con ternura.

-Tú… ¿Eras el que me estaba llamando? – pregunto la conejita.

El chico solo asintió con la cabeza mientras soltaba su brazo

-Pero ¿por que?

-Por que quería verte

-¿Quería verme? ¿A mi? – pensó ella

El erizo azul da un paso hacia la coneja, esta última en cambio retrocedió unos pasos, sintiéndose algo nerviosa. Al oír un sonido como rocas rodando, recordó el precipicio que estaba ahora detrás de ella.

-¡¡Ah!! – grito sobresaltada, corriendo a los brazos de su amigo sin pensarlo. El chico río por lo bajo ante la acción de su amiga, y cuando Cream se dio cuenta de lo que hizo se apresuro a separarse de él. –lo siento – dijo ahora muy apenada, con la vista al suelo.

-No te preocupes *guiño*

Se dio media vuelta sin voltear a ver al erizo "¿Por que querías verme?" cuestiono de nueva cuenta con la mejillas sonrojadas, bajando la vista hacia el suelo. No tenía la menor idea del por que la estaría buscando o en donde estaría metido Tails. Sintió como alguien rodeaba su cintura con los brazos, dejándola estupefacta. giro la cabeza hacia atrás, viendo al erizo veloz con una expresión un poco más sería en su cara.

-¿No lo sabes? – le susurro, como si fuera obvio. La recostó en el pasto, para después posicionándose encima de ella.

-So… Sonic… ¿Qué haces? – llevando sus manos contra el pecho de Sonic

-Quiero estar contigo – sonriendo de lado

-¿Qué cosas estas diciendo?... – desviando la mirada, sonrojándose más aun.

El erizo cogió las muñecas de la coneja, colocándolas sobre el pasto con mucha facilidad. La conejita perdía sus fuerzas.

-Por favor… no lo hagas – le suplico volviendo la mirada a los ojos del erizo

-Descuida – con la misma expresión de antes. –Nadie se va enterar. Además… tú sabes que quieres.

-Eso… no es cierto - cerrando los ojos, con su corazón palpitando fuertemente. No podía pensar en nada, solo podía esperar a que todo pasara...

"¿Chao?" escucho a su lado, abrió nuevamente los ojos sin entender lo que pasaba. Miro a su costado y vio a su buen amigo Cheese, quien la miraba sentado en su cama.

-¿Cheese?

-Chao, chao – como dándole los buenos días

Observo a su alrededor, percatándose de que estaba en su cuarto

-oh… fue solo un sueño – dijo esto al quitarse las cobijas de encima y sentándose en su cama. –Menos mal – recogiendo sus piernas para después abrazarse a ellas. Tocaron a la puerta de su habitación "Cream ¿estas despierta?" escucha la voz de su madre.

-Si, mama – levanto un poco la cabeza al contestar. Fijo la vista en la entrada de su recamara, viendo como su madre abría la puerta y asomaba su cara

-¿Dormiste bien? – inquirió su mama

-Em… si, ¿Por qué lo preguntas? – deslizándose al borde de la cama.

-Escuche que hablabas en sueños – dijo Vainilla, entrando al cuarto y parándose al lado de la conejita.

-¿En serio?... que pena – desviando la mirada en señal de vergüenza, con las mejillas levemente sonrojadas.

-¿No habrás tenido una pesadilla?

Dudo un poco en contestar, no sabía como reaccionaria si le contara su sueño

-La verdad es que… ya ni recuerdo lo que soñé – mintió la conejita, mirando a su madre y esbozando una sonrisa.

-¿Estas segura? – pregunto Vainilla, poniendo un gesto de que no estaba muy convencida de la respuesta de su hija, pensando que quizás ella quería hacerse la fuerte para no preocuparla.

-Sip, estoy segura – asintiendo con la cabeza. Cheese por su parte, él adoptaba una cara de preocupación, mirando a su amiga de orejas largas a su lado. La conocía bastante bien, sabía cuando ella estaba fingiendo.

-Oh, bien – decía su mama suspirando en resignación – en ese caso iré a prepararles el desayuno – caminando hacia la salida del cuarto, deposito una mano sobre la perilla volviéndose hacia Cream - ¿Qué desean que les prepare hoy?.

-Un plato de cereal estaría bien, por favor.

-Chao.

-De acuerdo – finalizo saliendo del cuarto y cerrando la puerta tras de si. Después de que su mama salió de la habitación, la pequeña conejita cambio lentamente su expresión alegre por uno más serio. Se levanto sin ánimos de su cama y camino hacia una cómoda, sacando un par de prendas para luego vestirse e ir a desayunar.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

En su taller, y durmiendo en una hamaca, Tails se encontraba soñando con Cream. En su subconsciente, se veía a si mismo con las manos y las rodillas en el suelo, mientras que la conejita estaba parada frente a él, mirándolo con desdén.

-Perdóname… ¡perdóname! – suplicaba el zorro naranja – olvide el propósito por la que te invite a salir a la playa, y me deje llevar por una tonta competencia – dijo esto bajando la cabeza, sin el valor de ver a su novia. – No lo volveré hacer… por favor, perdóname…

Hubo un silencio incomodo, sintió el viento soplando levemente alrededor y la chica no articulaba ninguna palabra, solo seguía con la mirada puesta en el zorro.

Finalmente la joven dio unos pasos hacia el chico, deteniéndose justo enfrente de este para luego ponerse en cuclillas. Paso su mano por el cabello del zorro, acariciando sus tres mechones.

-Tranquilo, no tienes de que disculparte, Tails – le murmuro, haciendo que el mencionado la mirara con algo de asombro.

-¿En serio? – pregunto el zorro, aliviado con una sonrisa.

-Sip, además… - hizo una breve pausa, se incorporo y se alejo retrocediendo otros pasos – ya tengo otro novio.

-¡¿Qué?! – pregunto Tails, su sonrisa se esfumo tan pronto escucho esas palabras, quedándose impactado. –¿De quien hablas? – inquirió temiendo la respuesta.

Cream entrecerró los ojos, gesticulando una media sonrisa

-Ya lo veras – le dijo secamente.

-¡Hola Tails! – exclamo un joven abeja que apareció repentinamente detrás de Cream.

-¿Charmy? – pregunto el zorrito, abriendo los ojos a más no poder y con la boca ligeramente abierta.

-¿Cómo estas, preciosa? – indago Charmy colocándose al lado de la conejita, quien la volteo a ver con ternura "Muy bien ahora que estas aquí" le contesto esta, tomando su mano. – ¿Quieres que te enseñe unas nuevas maniobras que he estado practicando? – vuelve a preguntar la abejita.

-Me encantaría – culmino la chica, retirándose de la escena junto a Charmy, sin girar a ver al zorro de dos colas. Este estiro su brazo derecho queriendo decirles algo para detenerlos, pero las palabras no salían de su boca, se le había hecho como un nudo en la garganta. La impotencia lo fue invadiendo mientras los veía alejarse, hasta que desaparecieron de su vista.

-¡¡Nooo!! – grito de desesperación, abriendo a sus ojos y sentándose en su hamaca. Respiro algo agitado y moviendo los ojos de un lado a otro, solo para darse cuenta que se encontraba en su habitación.

-Que pesadilla – se dijo a si mismo. Respiro profundamente, pasando una mano contra su frente para limpiarse el sudor frío. No se había llevaba un susto como ese desde que tuvo que viajar arriba del Tornado en una tormenta eléctrica. Él no soportaba para nada los relámpagos, pero ni eso lo había puesto tan nervioso.

Bajo lentamente de su hamaca, tallándose un ojo mientras se encaminaba hasta la cocina, Abre su refrigerador, coge una caja de leche en el fondo, lo bebe desde el envase. No se sentía de humor para ir por un vaso. Repentinamente escucha que tocan a la puerta "¿Hm?... ¿Quién será a esta hora? Pensó mientras depositaba el envase de regreso al refrigerador. Camino hacia la entrada, abrió la puerta y vio a Sonic parado frente suyo.

-¿Qué hay, Tails? ¿Cómo estas? – pregunto el erizo, animado.

-Pues bien, supongo – dice Tails un poco apagado.

-Seguro dormiste bien, estabas deshecho cuando te traje aquí en el Tornado

=Flashback=

Se acercaba el anochecer en Emerlad coast, el sol se empezaba ocultar en el horizonte, y los 7 amigos se preparaban para partir a sus hogares.

-Fue divertido chicos, espero que nos reunamos otro día – dijo Blaze, secándose su cuerpo con una toalla blanca, para después vestirse su blusa y sus jeans.

-Claro, cuando quieras – contesto Sonic con su típica sonrisa despreocupada, junto su seña del pulgar hacia arriba.

-Solo tienes que llamarnos *guiño* – decía Amy, abrazándose al brazo restante del erizo azul.

Cream corrió hacia la gata lila y le pregunto animada:

-Blaze ¿puedo ir mañana a visitarte a tu departamento?

-¿Chao? – le secundo Cheese, volando a un costado de la conejita.

-Por supuesto, ahí estaré

-¡Que bien! – exclamo Cream, saltando de alegría junto con su amigo chao.

-¡Hasta luego, chicos! – finalizo Blaze, dándose media vuelta y retirándose del lugar caminando.

Tails trataba de hacer un esfuerzo por subirse al Tornado, pero ya no le quedaba la suficiente fuerza en los brazos para hacerlo.

-Oye Talis, quizás deberías dejar que yo manejara el Tornado – le sugirió Sonic, mirando como su amigo de dos colas se subía por un lado del avión, solo para terminar cayendo de espaldas sobre la arena.

-Rayos… - se quejo el zorrito.

-¿Estas bien, Tails? – indago Cream, colocándose a un costado del chico y apoyándolo sobre su hombro junto con Cheese colocándose sobre el pecho del zorro.

-Amy, ayuda a Cream y a Cheese a subir a Tails al asiento del copiloto – comando Sonic a la eriza rosada, esta asintió con la cabeza y corrió a sostener a Tails del otro hombro.

-Sonic, en serio, aun puedo… - no pudo completar la frase, debido a que el erizo azul le hizo un ademan con el dedo índice en señal de negación.

-No te exijas demasiado – le dijo Sonic, con una sonrisa burlona – es obvio que apenas puedes mantenerte de pie, déjame conducir esta vez ¿si?.

Tails no se veía muy convencido con la propuesta de su amigo, no por que no confiara en su forma de manejo, si no por que el zorrito no dejaba que muchas personas tocaran sus cosas a parte de él. Siempre tenía el temor de que no las trataran con el cariño que él mismo les dedicaba, que fueran a romperlos y no les importara como los busca pleitos que lo hostigaban cuando era más joven.

-No lo se – admitió Tails, desviando la mirada.

-¡Vamos! No te pasara nada si vas en el asiento trasero por esta vez – dijo Sonic en tono burlón, encogiéndose en hombros.

-Por favor, Tails – le susurro la conejita al zorrito, y este al mirarla a los ojos por un instante, se fue tranquilizando.

-Esta bien – culmino el zorro, suspirando de resignación mientras era llevado por Amy, Cream y Cheese al asiento trasero del Tornado.

Sonic se impulso con un salto para llegar al asiento del piloto, apenas se tomo el volante giro a ver a su alrededor "por cierto ¿Dónde esta Charmy?" pregunto arqueando una ceja, dirigiéndose a sus acompañantes en la parte de atrás.

-Ahora que lo mencionas, no le he visto desde hace rato – contesto Amy, también mirando a sus costados.

-Debió irse sin avisar – prosiguió Cream, un poco triste.

-Chao…

-No se preocupen, ya lo veremos otro día – finalizo Sonic, encendiendo los motores del Tornado.

=Fin del Flashback=

-No maneje tan mal el Tornado, y eso llevo mucho tiempo de no usarlo – dice Sonic, orgulloso de si mismo.

-Si, la verdad es que me sorprendiste mucho ayer, es decir, pensé que harías piruetas en el aire o algo así

-Bueno… si pensaba hacerlo, pero no quería arruinar tu momento "a solas" con Cream

-Oh, si… nuestro momento "a solas" – Tails recalco esta ultima frase de manera sarcástica, pasando al lado del erizo azul y sentándose en la primera escalinata de su casa.

Sonic lo volteo a ver extrañado, se supone que su amigo debería estar feliz por haber pasado tiempo de calidad con la niña de sus sueños y sus demás amigos, pero el zorro actuaba como si hubiera salido todo lo contrario.

-¿Qué te ocurre, Tails? – pregunto Sonic.

-Ocurre que nada salió como lo había planeado desde el principio – contesto sin voltear a ver a su amigo. Apoyo los codos sobre sus rodillas, a la vez que fruncía el seño mientras apoyaba sus mejillas sobre las palmas de sus manos.

-¿De que hablas? – sentándose al lado del zorro naranja - ¿no te divertiste con Cream y nosotros en la playa?.

-No es eso, Sonic, si la pase bien, pero… - hizo una pausa, desviando la mirada hacia Sonic y prosiguió – se suponía que esta cita era entre Cream y yo ¿entiendes?. Se suponía que íbamos compartir un buen rato juntos, solos nosotros dos, así como dices "a solas".

Tails se levanta de la escalinata, fijando la vista al cielo "en vez de eso, termine exhausto por estar compitiendo contra Charmy, y no pude atender a Cream" dijo después.

-Si, entiendo a que te refieres – dijo Sonic, incorporándose.

-No me sorprendería que ella estuviera decepcionada por esto.

-¿Qué dices? ¿Por qué habría de estar decepcionada? – inquirió Sonic, colocando una mano sobre el hombro de Tails – La llevaste a la playa ¿no?.

-Bueno, si pero…

-Le invitaste unos raspados y la llevaste a caminar por la arena, hasta se reencontró con Blaze. Pienso que se la paso de maravilla.

-¿Tu crees? – indago Tails, girando en torno a Sonic.

-Claro.

-Vaya, no lo había pensado así… gracias – dice Tails, esbozando una sonrisa.

-De nada, amigo.

-Por cierto ¿Para que venias a verme?

-Venía a preguntarte si querías arrojar piedras a laguna ¿vienes?

-Mm… ok, de todos modos no tengo nada que hacer hoy.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En su despacho, los integrantes del equipo Chaotix seguían durmiendo plácidamente en sus respectivas camas. Como no les llegaba mucho trabajo, decidieron abrir más tarde de lo usual y así recuperar energías de las veces que pasaban las noches en vela, solo para esperar que apareciera un nuevo cliente para ellos, pero que siempre terminaba en vano.

El sonar de un despertador se escucho por todo el despacho, sacando de sus sueños a los 3 compañeros de manera brusca. El camaleón violeta, quien se encontraba aun con los ojos cerrados, alzo una mano con una shurinken y la lanzo contra el reloj, silenciando el objeto de una vez por todas.

Cada quien se levanto a su ritmo: El cocodrilo se incorporo de la cama, estirando un brazo al cielo y cubriéndose la boca con su mano restante al bostezar; Charmy por su parte, se sobresalto por ruido del despertador, ocasionando que diera un giro accidental a su derecha y cayera de cara al piso.

-¿De quien fue la estúpida de poner el despertador? – inquirió Vector, enojado.

-Creo que ese fuiste tú – respondió la abejita, aun en el suelo.

-Ah… es cierto – admitió Vector, desviando la mirada con una gota de sudor corriéndole por las sienes.

-¿Para que lo programaste tan temprano? – interrogo Espio, descubriéndose las cobijas.

-Estuve pensando en las cosas que me habías dicho anteriormente.

-¿En serio? – extrañado por el comentario de su "líder".

-Si, pensé que deberíamos aprovechar el tiempo perdido del trabajo en otras cosas de provecho.

-¿Cómo que? – indago Charmy, volando a un lado del lagarto.

-Pues… a entrenar un poco nuestros movimientos en equipo.

Aquella frase dejo sorprendidos a sus compañeros. Había pasado tiempo desde la última vez que ellos entrenaron en conjunto. A Espio no le desagradaba la idea, pulir sus movimientos de ninjitsu era mejor que quedarse en la oficina meditando. Charmy en cambio no estaba nada conforme, prefería pasar su tiempo viendo las caricaturas matutinas que estar matándose de cansancio en el entrenamiento con sus compañeros.

-¿Para que hay que entrenar? ¡Es fin de semana! – exclamo Charmy en forma de protesta.

-Es por esa misma razón por la que elegí este día para entrenar. Como sabrán, no hemos tenido muchos casos que resolver en estos meses, y debido a eso nos la llevamos encerrados en la oficina – decía el cocodrilo, caminando de un lado a otro en la recamara – así que para aprovechar nuestro "tiempo libre", decidí que era mejor practicar nuestros movimientos de ataque.

-Me parece bien para variar, pero primero vayamos a desayunar – dijo Espio.

-Pues ya que – musito resignado la abejita, viendo a los demás miembros de Chaotix salir por la puerta y bajar las escalaras hasta la oficina. Camino de regreso a su cama y deslizo su mano por debajo de su almohada, cogiendo la fotografía que encontró al regresar del mercado. La observo por unos minutos, prestando atención a la chica en la imagen.

-Cream… - dijo para si mismo.

-¡Oye, Charmy!, ¿Por qué tardas tanto? – escucho a Vector llamándolo desde las escaleras.

-¡Ahora mismo bajo! – respondió el chico guardando la foto debajo de su gorro de piloto, después bajo por las escaleras para reunirse con sus compañeros.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Unos momentos después, la conejita se alistaba para salir de su casa junto con su amigo chao.

-¿Van a ir a visitar a Blaze? – cuestiono Vainilla, lavando los platos en el fregadero.

-Si, quiero pasar todo el tiempo posible con ella mientras este en la ciudad – contesto la conejita poniéndose los zapatos, parada en el corredor hacia la puerta principal junto a Cheese.

-¡Chao! – le afirmo Cheese, volando a un lado de Cream.

-Que bien, entonces puedes llevarle estos panecillos, seguro que le encantaran – haciendo referencia a unos panes que estaban envueltos en una bolsita de papel sobre el buro. Cheese los cogió y se los llevo volando afuera de la casa.

A unos pasos fuera de la morada, Cream se giro para despedirse de su mama, quien estaba parada en la entrada, viéndola fijamente.

-Bueno, nos vemos luego mama – agitando una mano en son de despedida. Apenas se giro un poco disponiéndose a partir, Vainilla le pregunto:

-¿Segura que estas bien, hija?

-Claro que si – dijo Cream volviéndose hacia su madre, articulando apenas una sonrisa

-Es que no te ves muy entusiasmada… - dijo Vainilla, preocupada – desde el desayuno te ves un poco distraída.

Era cierto, Cream apenas pudo terminar su cereal, debido a que no podía dejar de pensar en el sueño que tuvo anoche. Cuando llego a su casa la noche anterior, le comentaba a su madre sobre lo mucho que se había divertido con Blaze y compañía, de lo feliz que estaba de ver a su amiga gatuna de vuelta, y también de lo ansiosa que estaba por pasar buenos momentos con su amiga mientras estaba en su mundo. Sin embargo, la conejita parecía algo de caída, como si su mente estuviera en otra parte.

-Si quiero ir a visitar a Blaze, es solo que… - Cream hizo una pausa, bajando la cabeza un poco – Todavía me siento un poco nerviosa de verla después de tanto tiempo, y no se como comportarme ante ella.

-¡Ah! ¿Era eso lo te preocupa, hija? – inclinándose hacia su hija para darle un tierno abrazo – Lo único que debes hacer es ser tú misma.

-¿De veras? – indago un poco dudosa.

-Por supuesto – dijo Vainilla, separándose de la pequeña coneja un poco, y colocando sus manos sobre las mejillas de esta, incorporándola de manera que la viera a los ojos – Tus amigos te quieren tal como eres, no tienes de que preocuparte. Ve divertirte con Blaze, no desaproveches esta oportunidad.

Los ojos de Cream se iluminaron, devolviéndole el abrazo a su mama "gracias, mama" finalizo sonriendo de oreja a oreja, dándose la vuelta y finalmente partió hacia una vereda por el prado con su amigo chao acompañándola.

-Cierto, no dejare pasar esta oportunidad – pensó mientras caminaba – tengo muchas que contarte, Blaze.

No mintió del todo al decir que se sentía nerviosa por hablar con su amiga de ojos color miel, tenía miedo de que después de tanto tiempo sin verse la gata lila no quisiera ser su amiga, pero no quería que madre se preocupara demasiado, por lo que se le ocurrió no decirle toda la verdad… aunque sabía que eso estaba mal.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En el patio trasero del despacho, el equipo Chaotix ponía en práctica sus movimientos de combate: Vector lanzaba certeros golpes contra Espio, este por su lado los bloqueaba uno por uno con sus brazos, dio saltos en volteretas hacia atrás y arrojaba sus estrellas ninja contra el cocodrilo, quien a duras penas los esquivaba corriendo de un lado a otro. Charmy entre tanto los observa desde cierta distancia con las manos al suelo y con su aguijón de abeja levantada ligeramente hacia arriba, esperando el momento indicado para atacar. En cuanto vio que el camaleón morado estaba en el aire, salió disparado directo a él como una bala de cañón. Para su desgracia, el joven ninja se percato de aquella acción, y rápidamente dio giro sobre si mismo esquivando a la abeja. Esta se apresuro a girar en el aire y regresar su ataque hacia Espio, ahora cogiendo sus piernas y mostrando su aguijón. El camaleón miro de forma desafiante al chico rayado, saco una kunai de su espalda poniéndose en posición defensiva esperando el impacto. Por el rabillo del ojo observo a Vector corriendo hacia él, dispuesto a encestarle un gran puñetazo. Al determinar la situación, el joven ninja suspiro pesado mientras cerraba sus ojos en señal de decepción, mientras los ataques de sus compañeros impactaban sobre este provocando una gran nube de polvo. Cuando el humo se disipo, el cocodrilo estaba hundido en la tierra, junto con la abejita quien también fue enterrado encima de él con las patas para arriba.

-¿Ya terminamos? – indago Charmy apenas audible, debajo del suelo.

-Si, creo es suficiente por hoy – contesto Vector, también casi audible.

Espio se reí por lo bajo, apoyado sobre una de la paredes del despacho y mirando aquellos dos tratando de salir de la tierra. Luego de que se regresaron a su oficina, Vector se sentó a descansar en la silla de su escritorio, y Espio se acuesta boca arriba sobre un sofá que estaba pegado a una de las paredes del lugar. Charmy entre tanto sacudía su gorro de aviación frente a una ventana, quitándole el polvo que se le había impregnado en la pelea, no sin antes haber retirado la foto que encontró el día anterior. Cuando termino, se lo coloco de nueva cuenta en la cabeza junto con su reciente "descubrimiento". Se cruzo de brazos, dejándose caer de sentón al piso.

-Esto me mata de aburrimiento – levantarnos tan temprano… ¿para entrenar? Si no hemos tenido nada parecido a una aventura ¿Cuál es el chiste? – se quejo en sus pensamientos, fijando la vista al techo de forma desinteresada. – Como me gustaría regresar a aquellos días… - musito con una gran sonrisa.

=Flashback=

Era un día soleado como este, no había nada que hacer en la oficina, después de la treta que nos jugo el tonto de Eggman cuando lo fuimos a rescatar en su Eggcarrier nos quedamos sin un solo trabajo emocionante. Me sentía muy aburrido, mis juegos portátiles no me entretenían, y ni Vector ni Espio querían jugar conmigo, así que pensé que debía ir a buscar mi propia aventura.

Volé hacia el campo, fuera de la ciudad. No les avise a mis compañeros, supuse que no se darían cuenta, y aunque lo hicieran prefería arriesgarme que quedarme en la oficina.

Aterrice tan rápido divise unos enormes campos de margaritas. Mire a mí alrededor, todas se veían bonitas y tenían una dulce fragancia a primavera, siendo una abeja era difícil de ignorar.

-Hola – escuche una alegre voz detrás de mí.

Me sobresalte un poco, dándome rápidamente la vuelta y ahí la vi. Era una conejita, me miraba con una sonrisa, llevando un ramo de esas flores blancas y amarillas en sus manos; traía puesto su vestido naranja, un lazo azul celeste en su cuello, y un moño que tenía sujetando sus largas orejas.

-Hola – le conteste de la misma manera, una vez que recupere la compostura.

-¿Tu también le estas buscando un regalo a tu mama? – Me pregunto, curiosa.

-¿Chao? – cuestiono también el chao que la acompañaba.

-Pues… no exactamente – pasando mi mano derecha por mi nuca. – Solo pasaba por aquí.

-Oh, ya veo… - dijo algo decepcionada – yo pensé que si. Perdón que te haya molestado.

Ellos se dieron la vuelta y alejaron caminando "Me da la impresión de que ya los había visto antes" lo pensé entrecerrando mis ojos entorno a la niña y su chao. No los reconocí a primera instancia, pero después de hacer un poco de memoria, finalmente me cayo el veinte.

-¡Podrían ser…! – Abrí mis ojos completamente, emprendiendo el vuelo para alcanzarla y aterrice frente a ella.

-Oye, tu te llamas Cream ¿no es cierto? – le pregunte.

-Si – me decía algo anonadada – ¿nos conocemos?

-Algo así… - le conteste con algo de pena – una vez mis compañeros y yo peleamos contra ti, la eriza rosada, y el enorme gato morado.

-¿En serio?

La conejita miro a su chao, no parecía recordar aquella batalla, lo cual era normal tomando en cuenta que había transcurrido mucho tiempo desde entonces.

-Si mal no recuerdo, ustedes buscaban otra criatura como la que esta junto a ti…

-¡Ah! Te refieres a Chocola – volviéndose a mí.

-Ya te acordaste – asentí con la cabeza.

-Si, pero también recuerdo que tus amigos querían llevarse a Cheese.

-Bueno… solo queríamos preguntarles si sabían de aquel chao, no queríamos quitarte a tu amigo.

-Si esa era su intención, no tenían por que ser tan groseros – me dijo en forma de reprimenda, frunciendo un poco el ceño.

-¡Oye! ¡Tu amiga "esa" fue la que empezó! – sople exaltado, mientras veía como ella me dio la espalda y se alejaba caminando.

-Se llama Amy, y es de mis mejores amigas. ¡No hables así de ella!.

-¡Oh, genial! Ya la hice enojar – pensé golpeando mi frente con la palma de mi mano. No quería molestarla, pero tampoco soportaba que alguien además de mis compañeros me regañara. Dándome cuenta de mi error, corrí detrás de ella "espera" le grite y se detuvo. Me volteo a ver, queriendo fulminarme con la mirada.

-Perdóname, no se que me paso – le dije

-No quiero

Volaba de un lado a otro en torno a ella, pero esta giraba su cara en dirección contraria a la mía. No sabía si era muy rencorosa o solo me estaba probando, de hecho ni siquiera entendía por que me importaba tanto que me perdonara o no, solo sabía que no me sentiría bien hasta que lo hiciera. Finalmente caí frente a la conejita al suelo de rodillas, juntando mis manos sobre mi pecho en señal de suplica.

-¡Por favor! ¿Qué debo hacer para que me perdones? – indague

-Promete que ya no vas a insultar a mi amiga.

-Si, lo prometo.

Me miro con sus ojos castaños, y una ligera sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro.

-Te perdono.

-¡Uff! Gracias – suspire aliviado. -Por cierto, me llamo Charmy ¿y tú?

-Soy Cream, encantada de conocerte – hizo una reverencia – y él es Cheese – refiriéndose a su amigo chao.

-¡Chao! – dijo la criatura, contenta.

Nos pasamos la tarde hablando y recogiendo flores para su mama, que por cierto me comento que ya se acercaba el día de su cumple años y quería darle un gran regalo, por eso estaba cargando ese gran ramo entre sus brazos. Dado que soy una abeja, fue fácil para mí recolectar muchas flores para Cream.

Pocos días después, Vector me llevo a visitar la casa Cream, según para discutir nuestros casos recientes con la señora Vainilla. No me molestaba ir, al contrario, ¡quería pasar más tiempo con mi amiga de orejas largas!, era la única con quien podía divertirme. Ya no tenía por que estar siempre encerrado en la oficina, por fin tenía alguien con quien salir a jugar, alguien con quien poder conversar si Vector y Espio estuvieran demasiado ocupados, alguien con quien compartir mis videojuegos, alguien… ¿especial?

=Fin del flashback=

Las mejillas de la abejita se tornaron rojizas de repente tras recordar sus vivencias pasadas, y sacudió la cabeza para recuperar el sentido.

-Rayos… creo que estoy pensando demasiado – dijo este para si mismo.

-Sería la primera vez – se burlo Espio acostado en el sofá, consiguiéndose una mirada de enojo por parte del joven abeja.

Charmy suspira pesado en lo que incorpora del suelo. Mira de reojo a sus compañeros y saca cuidadosamente la fotografía, procurando que no lo notaran.

-No lo entiendo... – musito posando la vista sobre la imagen en la foto, con cierta molestia – ¿Quién habrá tomado esta foto? ¿y por que Sonic y Cream están tan juntitos aquí?.

-¡Hey Charmy! ¿Qué tanto balbuceas? – indago el cocodrilo mirando extrañado a la abejita.

-¡¿Eh?! ¡Nada! – se apresuro a contestar Charmy, llevando su mano con la foto por detrás de su espalda.

-Pues me parece como "algo" – dijo Vector, arqueando una ceja.

-Cierto – le afirmo Espio, sentándose en el sofá – desde la mañana estas actuando raro.

-¿Yo? ¿Raro? Ja, ja… ¡Eso es ridículo! – dijo Charmy algo nervioso, cosa que sus compañeros lo notaron de forma inmediata, clavándole sus miradas a la abeja. -¿saben? Creo que iré a la tienda comprarme un refresco, por que ya no aguanto este calor – decía agitando su mano restante frente a su cara, simulando que estaba sediento mientras se deslizaba hasta la puerta de salida – así que ¡adiós! – finalizo, saliendo por la puerta y cerrándola tras de si.

El camaleón y el cocodrilo no dijeron nada, solo se miraron el uno al otro, extrañados por el comportamiento de la abejita.

_Continuará…_

* * *

**Como habrán visto en el título, este capitulo contará con 2 o 3 partes, aunque eso dependera de como salga el siguiente capitulo.**

**-Jimena:** Como habrás visto, hace tiempo había hecho una encuesta para decidir si iban aparecer **Marine** o **Cosmo** en la historia. Marine ya la tenía pensada que apareciera en el fic, pero quise darle la oportunidad a los fans de Cosmo para que votaran por ella, y esta no gano.

En el capitulo anterior había mencionado que ni **Marine** iba aparecer en el fic, por que muchos habían estado deacuerdo en que no saliera ni ella ni **Cosmo**, pero "_como lo prometido es deuda"_ y para que vean que su voto no fue en vano, **Marine** si saldrá en la historia, pero será un poco más adelante.

En fin, espero verlos en la siguiente parte.

**¡¡Sayonara!!**


	15. Recuerdos parte 2

**Capitulo 15: Recuerdos (parte 2)**

* * *

Se sentó en una banca afuera de una tienda de abarrotes a unas cuadras del despacho. No le alcanzo el dinero para comprarse su refresco favorito, así que tuvo conformarse con una lata de jugo de naranja.

-Vaya, estuvo cerca – musito

Le dio un buen trago a su bebida y cerró los ojos esperando que el dulce sabor le ayudara a despejar su mente.

-Muy bien, ahora debo pensar en lo que debo hacer.

Abrió los ojos levantándose de la banca, pasa al lado de un bote de basura y deposita la lata en ella. Camino por la banqueta con una expresión pensativa en su cara, no prestaba nada de atención a lo que pasaba a su alrededor, chocaba con algunas personas que caminaban a sus costados, y algunos de estos le respondían con gritos pero él ni se daba cuenta. Cruzo una calle, se detuvo frente a un callejón y recargo su espalda contra una de las paredes mientras dejaba salir un suspiro.

-Debo hacer algo pero ¿por donde empiezo? – dijo para si mismo con algo de frustración. Pensar en soluciones no era exactamente su fuerte, esas cosas solía dejárselas a sus compañeros de Chaotix cuando resolvían algún caso. Se cruzo de brazos rodando la mirada al cielo. Pensó en ir a preguntarle directamente a su amiga coneja, pero no estaba seguro si ella iba a contestarle. Lo más lógico sería que ella negaría rotundamente lo sucedido en esa fotografía. Además, Charmy seguía sin poder creer lo que vieron sus ojos en aquella imagen. Quería creer que era una de esas fotos modificadas que Vector le enseño después confiscárselas a unos sospechosos que chantajeaban a parejas enamoradas. No conocía bien a Sonic, pero si recordaba haberlo visto junto a Amy en ocasiones, peleando contra los secuaces robóticos del Dr Eggman o rescatándola cuando de este atacaba la ciudad. Esos erizos parecían conocerse desde hace años, como si tuvieran algún tipo de relación especial por la forma en que estos se ayudaban entre si; Cream por otro lado andaba saliendo con Tails y llevaban siendo novios desde hace un mes según había entendido.

-Tiene que ser una broma – musito gesticulando una sonrisa, sacando cuidadosamente la fotografía debajo de su gorro. El llegar aquel razonamiento le hizo pensar en lo absurdo que parecía la imagen ahora. Lo analizo con detalle, pero no encontró rastros de cortes por computadora. No sabía si la imagen estaba muy bien hecha o en verdad eran sus amigos en la foto.

-¿Qué estarían haciendo? – se cuestiono comenzando a dudar. Intento recordar lo que había pasado en la fiesta de la playa del día anterior.

=Flashback=

Se veía a si mismo acostado sobre la arena con los ojos cerrados, cansado y medio adolorido de los brazos y piernas. Escuchaba algunos murmullos de turistas que pasaban a su lado, pero no les tomaba importancia. Después de la competencia contra el zorro de dos colas lo único que quería era reposar un poco para recuperar energías y volver hacia el mar a divertirse. Abrió pesadamente los parpados volteando a ver a Tails, este parecía estar en las mismas condiciones que él

-No quería reconocerlo, pero eres bueno – pensaba esbozando una sonrisa, seguido una pequeña risita – nunca había conocido a nadie que pudiera aguantar unas rondas conmigo en el voleibol playero hasta dejarme agotado… si, hace tiempo que no me divertía tanto.

Junto sus manos entre lazando los dedos por detrás de su cabeza "lastima que no pudimos decidir quien fue el ganador" dijo ahora volviendo la vista a la sombrilla que cubría los rayos del sol sobre ellos "quizás deberíamos preguntarle a Cream a ver que piensa". Se sentó sobre la arena y busco a la conejita con la mirada. Se quedo algo extrañado al no encontrar señales de chica, ni de los demás amigos del zorro naranja a su alrededor, pero fue entonces cuando vio un pequeño castillo de arena cerca del mar. Ahí vio a su amiga de orejas largas con su chao volando a su lado, sin embargo también observo a cierto erizo azul que estaba parado frente a ella. Noto que estaban conversando de algo, pero debido a la distancia no podía escuchar nada de lo estos decían. Charmy se toco las antenas de su cabeza para agudizar el sonido en un intento por oír la conversación, pero de repente observo que Sonic le extendió una mano a Cream, esta ultima le entrego la suya y corrieron hacia al agua.

La abejita se quedo con la boca ligeramente abierta mientras los veía nadando sobre el agua "¡Hey charmy!" escucho un voz que provenía por arriba de su cabeza.

-¿Vector? – indago fijando su vista hacia arriba viendo sus antenas moviéndose como locas por los lados. Para ahorrarse los gastos en comunicadores, el cocodrilo se le ocurrió convencer a Charmy de que usara sus antenas como receptor de señales y así ponerse en contacto con la abeja cuando fuera necesario.

-¿Sigues en la playa? – pregunto el detective.

-Si

-Necesito que vayas al mercado a comprar los víveres para hacer la comida.

-¿Y por que mejor no va Espio? – inquirió arqueando un ceja.

-Él se encuentra en su típico estado de meditación – mirando de reojo al camaleón morado que estaba sentado en una esquina con los ojos cerrados – y ya sabes como se pone si alguien lo interrumpe.

Sintió un escalofrío al recordar la primera vez que interrumpió la meditación del joven ninja. Tan solo lo había rociado con un atomizador una vez para ver si este se quejaba, Espio le arrojo sus estrellas ninja y lo dejo pegado a la pared por 3 días.

-Entiendo – dijo con una gota de sudor corriéndole por las sienes – pero ¿Qué hay de ti?

-Podría ir, pero alguien debe quedarse en la oficina por si llega un cliente. Dudo que Espio pueda atenderlos de buena manera si lo dejo solo.

Charmy bufo molesto haciendo un puchero "ok, ya voy" finalizo agitando sus alas a duras penas para elevarse en el aire y alejarse volando. No se molesto en mirar atrás.

=Fin del flashback=

-Mmm… ahora que lo pienso, fue algo extraño que Cream se fuera con Sonic dejándonos a Tails y a mí bajo la sombrilla. Siendo su novia, ella debió quedarse acompañarlo… – dijo de manera pensativa, pero rápidamente sacudió la cabeza – no ¿en que estoy pensando? era una fiesta, no tienen que estar juntos todo el tiempo – decía ahora en tono burlón.

Entre más se ponía a meditar, la abejita no lograba encontrarle sentido a la foto ¿Qué estaban haciendo el erizo azul y su amiga coneja abrazados tiernamente? Y lo que más le intrigaba era saber ¿Quién habrá sido el que les tomo le foto? ¿alguien que quería perjudicarlos?

-¡Arrg! ¡Me esta doliendo la cabeza! – Exclamo Charmy desesperado, sosteniéndose la cabeza con sus manos.

Un bote de basura cayó al suelo sacando a la abeja de sus pensamientos. Poso la mirada hacia donde provenía el ruido y noto un par de zapatos rojos sobresaliendo de un lado del bote "¿Quién esta ahí?" pensó dando unos pasos hacia estos. Una vez que estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, se inclino un poco hacia la izquierda para mirar a quien estaba aparentemente tirado en el suelo. Escucho un gruñido tras pisar una envoltura de papas fritas en el piso del callejón. Dio un salto hacia atrás de la impresión cuando vio que el sujeto se incorporaba recargando una mano sobre la pared.

-¿Ya es de mañana? – pregunto el chico frotándose los ojos con su mano restante.

-¿Knuckles? – inquirió Charmy, sorprendido. Aquel echidna tenía rastros de suciedad en su pelaje, restos de envolturas de caramelos pegados en los mechones de su cabello y manchas oscuras en sus guantes.

-No puedo creer que me haya quedado dormido – bramo el echidna, ignorando a la joven abeja quien lo miraba con cierto asco tapándose la nariz por el olor que despedía el guardián. Había pasado la noche en vela buscando la fotografía en todos los rincones de la ciudad, sumergiéndose en cada contenedor de basura que veía con la esperanza de encontrarlo, pero el cansancio término venciéndolo y cayó rendido en el frío suelo del callejón. Knuckles camino a un lado de Charmy dirigiéndose a la salida del callejón, pero este último se apresura alcanzarlo y se para frente a él.

-Oye Knuckles

-Ah… eres tu, Charmy – dijo finalmente bajando un poco la cabeza viendo al mencionado

-¿Qué hacías aquí dormido?

-Em… eso es cosa de chicos grandes, no lo entenderías – le contesto desviando la mirada.

-¿En serio? Por un momento creí que te gustaba revolcarte en la basura – soltando una carcajada al terminar la frase. El guardián lo fulmino con la mirada y prosiguió a marcharse caminando por la banqueta. Nuevamente la abeja corre detrás del echidna rojo "¡espera!" le dijo cogiéndole del brazo para hacer que se detuviera.

-¿Qué quieres? – inquirió Knuckles molesto, viendo de reojo al ruidoso insecto.

-Ya en serio dime ¿Qué hacías dormido en ese callejón? – insistió la abejita

-No es de tu incumbencia – contesto el echidna cerrando los ojos.

-¡Vamos! ¡dime! – tirándole del brazo - ¡soy muy maduro! ¡puedes contármelo!

Aunque no había llegado a un total acuerdo con la murciélago blanco, Knuckles no tenía pensado hablar de la foto con nadie y menos con el miembro más bocón del equipo chaotix, pero sabía que no se iba a deshacer tan fácilmente de la abeja si no satisfacía su curiosidad.

-Estaba ebrio – mintió apenas audible, fue lo primero que se le vino a la mente al recordar las copas que se servía Rouge en el hotel, cuando en realidad el echidna no había probado ni una sola gota de licor "¿Qué?" pregunto Charmy sin alcanzar a escuchar – ¡que estaba ebrio! – levantando la voz – ¡estaba saliendo de un bar cerca de aquí, se me pasaron las copas y me quede dormido! ¡¿Eso era lo que querías oír?!

-Si… eso era todo – respondió nerviosamente soltando el brazo del guardián y retrocediendo unos pasos de este – pensé que se trataba de algo más divertido – musito tras un suspiro de decepción. Esperaba que la razón fuera por perder una pelea o por algo más vergonzoso que eso. Ya le había tocado ver a Vector emborracharse en su escritorio y cantando canciones desafinadas sobre la madre de Cream, cosa que podía durar por horas.

-Bien, si ya no tienes más que preguntarme, me voy de regreso a Angel Island, adiós – culmino Knuckles siguiendo su camino por la acera. La abeja se quedo pensativo mientras lo veía alejarse ¿Ebrio? El chico de ojos violeta no parecía del tipo que se la pasara en tabernas por la noche. Si algo había aprendido en su tiempo con el cocodrilo y el camaleón es que siempre se debía suspicaz, sin embargo no se había olvidado del tema de la foto.

-Oh, bueno – encogiéndose en hombros – iré al parque antes de regresar a la oficina. Quizás ahí se me ocurra una idea.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Llegaron al lugar citado por el erizo. Era una pequeña laguna que fluía cerca de los alrededores de Green Hill, donde los animales suelen detenerse para tomar un poco de su agua cristalina en las mañanas. Para Sonic y Tails, ese lugar era para ponerse pensar cuando algo les preocupaba o necesitaban estar solos.

Cogieron un puño de piedras y se turnaron para lazarlas sobre la superficie de la laguna. El erizo azul arrojaba con fuerza las pequeñas piedras, las cuales rebotaban 3 o 4 veces antes de hundirse en las profundidades; en cambio el zorro naranja las arrojaba una tras otra, pero solo unas cuantas rebotaron 2 veces mientras las demás se hundían en cuanto caían al agua.

-¿Qué paso, Tails? Puedes hacerlo mejor que eso – dijo Sonic volteando a ver su amigo un momento y volviendo la vista al agua.

El zorro de colas siguió arrojando piedras de una en una, pero con el mismo resultado. Un rato después se dejo caer de sentón a la tierra, bajando las orejas un poco fastidiado.

-Nada me sale bien – dijo Tails

-Vamos, no es tan difícil – decía el erizo inclinándose para recoger otra piedra y tirándola sobre la laguna – todo esta en la muñeca – agrego.

Tails fijo la vista en un punto x sobre el agua, poniéndose a recordar algunos fragmentos de su sueño. Casi empezaba a sentir aquella frustración que sintió cuando pensó que su mejor amigo estaba enamorado de la misma chica que a él le gustaba.

-¿De verdad crees que la cita de ayer valió la pena? – indago Tails girando la cabeza a Sonic.

-¿Todavía sigues pensando en eso? – rodando los ojos en señal de exasperación

-Lo siento, pero no puedo evitarlo.

-Deja de culparte Tails – arrodillándose a la altura del zorro – no ganaras nada con eso

-Ya lo se, pero… - suspiro profundamente y continuo – nunca antes había tenido novia. No sabía que debía hacer al principio.

Sonic se ríe por lo bajo y le dice:

-Estabas nervioso, eso es muy natural. No quieres hacer nada que moleste a Cream – Tails negó con la cabeza y luego Sonic se sentó a su lado.

-¿Nunca te ha pasado que planeas hacer algo que salga perfectamente como quieres, pero que al final obtienes un resultado que no esperabas? – indago el joven zorro de dos colas a su amigo erizo dejándolo con una cara pensativa.

-De cierta forma si – decía el erizo azul con la mirada desinteresadamente al cielo

-¿Ah?

-¿Recuerdas cuando nos conocimos?

=Flashback=

Fue un día como este cuando supe que Eggman había instalado una base en un lugar llamado westland Island. Fui inmediatamente a ver que tramaba. Como no podía cruzar nadando tuve que usar un aeroplano (el que después sería el Tornado) que encontré en uno de mis viajes por el mundo para llegar a la isla, y una vez ahí, deje mi aeroplano cerca de una costa en la isla y seguí mi búsqueda a pie por todo el área. Después de pelear contra varios robots de Eggman que encontré en mi camino, regresé al lugar donde deje mi aeroplano para recuperar energías; cuando llegue, visualice a un pequeño zorro de colas que estaba pintando mi aeroplano.

No sabía como ni por que estaba ahí, pero no le tome importancia a eso. Camine hacia él poniéndome detrás suyo

-¡Hey! – le grite

Como te tome por sorpresa, te sobresaltaste y caíste de espalda al suelo, rápidamente te incorporaste y dejaste la brocha con la que estabas pintando el aeroplano por un lado

-Lo… lo siento… yo solo quería… - me dijo nerviosamente

Me quede observando el aeroplano por un momento, lo había pintado del mismo color que yo, lo cual me parecía muy curioso. Gire a mirarlo, puse una sonrisa y dije:

-Buen trabajo

-¿Eh?

-Se ve que eres muy talentoso

-¿De veras lo crees? – llevándose una mano por detrás de su cabeza, apenado – ¡Gracias!

-De nada. Oye chico ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-Me llamo Miles Prower, pero mis amigos me dicen "Tails", bueno… si tuviera amigos…

-¿Cómo? ¿No tienes amigos? – mirándote extrañado

-No, los chicos de la isla se burlan de mi por me sé algo de mecánica

-¿En serio? – pregunte sin poder creer lo que decía.

-Si… ellos siempre rompen todos los inventos que hago, y como son más fuertes que yo no puedo hacer nada para evitarlo, me hacían sentir tan mal hasta pensaba en renunciar a mi afición…

Bajaste la cabeza hacia un lado colocando tu mano derecha sobre la parte metálica del avión

-Pero cuando te vi descender en tu nave me pareciste un chico genial, y más por lo rápido que corrías en la isla. Por eso… quise seguirte para preguntarte si quería ser mi amigo.

-Ya veo – dije frotando mi barbilla con mi mano – con razón tenía la sensación de que alguien me seguía, pero ¿Cómo le hiciste para seguirme el paso?.

-Bueno, eso es por que puedo volar.

-¿puedes volar? – arqueando una ceja. Ya era bastante extraño que tuviera dos colas.

-Si, te lo demostraré

Fue entonces cuando empezaste a girar tus colas sobre su propio eje, me tomaste de las manos y me elevaste por los aires.

-¡Guau! – exclame asombrado

-¡Gracias! – sonriendo de oreja a oreja

-Por cierto, mi nombre es Sonic el erizo

-Gusto en conocerte, Sonic

-Oye Tails ¿te gustaría acompañarme en una aventura?

Debiste ver la cara que pusiste cuando te lo propuse, aunque no fue eso lo que te sorprendió

-Me llamaste Tails… ¿¿o sea que ya somos amigos?? – pelando los ojos

-¡Así es! – dedicándote un guiño

-¡¡Viva!! – exclamaste de la emoción. Fue tanto asi soltaste mis manos y caí estrellándome de cara al suelo - ¡Lo siento mucho! – dijiste apenado cubriéndote la boca con tus manos.

=Fin del Flashback=

-Si, que lindos recuerdos – comento Tails con un sentimiento de nostalgia

-Como veras, no tenía planeado relacionarme con algún residente de la isla, sin embargo tampoco me arrepiento de haberte conocido, Tails. No solo eres un gran mecánico, también eres un gran amigo.

-Sonic… gracias – esbozando una sonrisa e incorporándose. Siempre había considerado al erizo azul como su hermano mayor, alguien en quien apoyarse cuando se encontraba triste o confundido.

-De nada – incorporándose también del suelo y mirando a su amigo con media sonrisa – así como no renunciaste a tu afición, no debes acomplejarte por un simple error. En vez de eso debes luchar por lo quieres.

-Tienes razón – asintió Tails más animado.

Por el rabillo del ojo, Sonic se percato de una persona que pasaba caminando no muy lejos de ellos a su derecha. Volteo a verla y noto que esta iba acompañada de un chao con una corbata roja "Hey Tails ¡mira quien viene por allá!" exclamo haciendo que el zorro mirara en la misma dirección.

-¡Cream! – exclamo Tails, muy contento agitando una mano al aire.

-¡Por acá! – grito Sonic, tratando de llamar su atención.

De un momento a otro la chica se detuvo, pareciendo que los había visto a primera instancia, pero antes de que le dijeran algo más, esta salió corriendo como alma que se lo lleva el diablo.

Los dos amigos se quedaron extrañados viendo como la conejita se alejaba rápidamente.

-Quizás no nos vio – dijo Sonic con una gota de sudor corriéndole por las sienes.

-O tal vez si esta molesta conmigo – agrego después el zorro bajando las orejas.

El erizo se rasca la cabeza dejando salir un sonoro suspiro. Ya se estaba cansando de que su amigo se lamentara a cada minuto.

-Mira, si de verdad estas tan convencido de eso ¿Por qué no vas comprarle un regalo? – sugirió Sonic

-Buena idea – girando sus colas como las hélices de un helicóptero, elevándose en el aire - ¿me acompañas? – volviéndose a su amigo.

-Gracias, pero me iré a dar otra vuelta por ahí. Suerte con eso – sonriendo y mostrando el puño con su característico pulgar hacia arriba.

-Esta bien, nos vemos – finalizo Tails retirándose volando, mientras que Sonic desaparecía en una estela de luz azul. Ambos tomando caminos opuestos.

_Continuará… (en el fic: Me gustas mucho)_

* * *

**Me quedo corto este cap ¿no?**

**Este fue la ultima parte de "Recuerdos", y quizas el ultimo cap de este fic... ¿la razón? digamos que no me he sentido muy inspirado en estos días y creo que abuse demasiado de algunos personajes de la historia. No me gusta dejar las cosas inconclusas, pero como también estoy pensando en otros "proyectos" que me llegaron a la mente de repente, me distraigo muy facilmente. Pueden dejarme sus reviews si quieren una secuela o lo dejamos así.**

**Si sale la secuela este se llamaría "me gustas mucho" aunque no es un nombre definitivo.**

**Sin más que decir, me despido**

**¡¡sayonara!!**


	16. Capitulo 16

**¡Saludos!**

**Muchas gracias por sus reviews, me da gusto que sigan de cerca la historia. Como les habia mencionado hace "bastante" tiempo, no estaba seguro de seguir con el fic y si lo llegara a continuar lo haría en una secuela, aunque eso dependía de ustedes. Tal como decían ustedes, el capitulo anterior no calificaba como un "final" de hecho ni yo mismo lo reconocia como tal, pero entonces ¿por que lo deje asi por tanto tiempo? por la misma razon que mencione antes. En fin, no se preocupen más, disfruten de este nuevo cap.**

**Capitulo 16**

* * *

Caminaba serenamente por una vereda, acompañada de su amigo chao volando a su lado. Este iba tarareando una canción mientras avanzaban por el camino hacia la ciudad.

Giraba la cabeza a los lados para observar las bellas plantas y flores que estaban a su alrededor, junto con las aves que cantaban felizmente agitando las alas en sus nidos. Parecían estar en sincronía con el pequeño chao como si se tratara de un coro. El escuchar la naturaleza generalmente le ayudaba a relajarse y a distraerse de sus problemas, sin embargo en esta ocasión era diferente.

-Oye, Cheese – dijo, haciendo que su compañero culminara su canción y volteara a verla. -¿Crees que soy una niña buena? –indago luego. Su compañero la miro extrañado "¿chao?" pregunto este, como si no comprendiera a lo que se refería su amiga. -¿Tu crees que todos me querrían si no lo fuera? – formulo nuevamente la conejita. No le gustaba decir mentiras y menos a su propia madre, sin embargo no era la primera vez que mentía. Nunca le dijo a Amy lo que paso en el valle bajo la cascada cuando ella se lo pregunto, por temor a herir sus sentimientos. Tampoco tuvo el valor de decírselo a Tails después de todo el tiempo que han pasado juntos. Ella sabía que no fue intención de Sonic el haberla abrazado tan cariñosamente, él no estaba consciente de sus acciones, pero pudo haberlo evitado.

Bajo la mirada hacia un punto "x" en la tierra, deteniendo su paso. ¿Debía decirles a sus amigos la verdad o seguir fingiendo como si nada hubiera pasado?. Todo esto la tenía muy confundida.

Cheese descendió al suelo y camino hacia ella. Poso una pata sobre su vestido, mirándola con tristeza. Desde la mañana, se había percatado de que su amiga no estaba bien "chao, chao" le dijo tirando suavemente de la orilla de la tela.

-¿Eh? - Giro a ver a la criatura, como si hubiera despertado de una especie de trance.

-¿Chao?

-estoy bien, no te preocupes – gesticulo media sonrisa. –mejor nos damos prisa – cogiendo la pata de Cheese. El chao no se mostraba conforme con la respuesta de la coneja, sin embargo este sonrió pensando que ella le hablaría después, sea cual sea el problema. Reanudando su camino por la vereda, escuchan unas voces no muy lejanas "¡Cream!" exclamo una "¡por acá!" grito la otra. Paro nuevamente su paso y a los lados, buscando de donde provenían. Al fijar su vista al frente, alcanzo a distinguir dos figuras, quienes le parecían muy familiares. Estos le saludaban alegremente, agitando sus manos al aire.

-Tails… Sonic… - musito al reconocerlos. Sus mejillas se sonrojaron violentamente, mientras su corazón empezaba a palpitar fuertemente. Normalmente ira a saludarlos, pero repentinamente sintió el impulso de salir huyendo de ahí.

Cerró los ojos, corriendo lo más rápido que le permitían sus piernas. Cheese gritaba asustado, sin comprender lo que estaba pasando.

-¿Por qué estoy corriendo? – pensó Cream -¿Por qué siento lo mismo?

Siguió corriendo, sin ver al frente ni un segundo. No le importaba a donde se dirigía, solo quería escapar. Sin que se diera cuenta, llego a una intersección en el camino. Del otro lado, venía caminando una eriza rosada cargando una caja blanca con un listón rojo. No vio venir a la conejita, estaba muy ocupada pensando en sus propios asuntos hasta que inevitablemente choca con la pequeña y su chao, cayendo de sentón.

-¡¿Qué fue eso?! – bramo molesta la eriza.

-Lo siento mucho, Amy – se disculpo Cream, frotándose la cabeza por el golpe.

-¿Cream? ¿se puede saber por que andas tan apurada? – limpiándose la falda, mientras se incorporaba.

-Iba de camino a donde vive Blaze.

-Oh, es cierto, quedaste con ella ayer… pero ten más cuidado la próxima vez ¿esta bien?.

-Sip – dijo la conejita, contenta. Noto la caja que traía su amiga tirada en el suelo y la levanta – aquí tienes – se la entrega a Amy.

-Espero que no se haya maltratado demasiado – dejo salir un sonoro suspiro antes de abrir la caja. Echo una mirada rápida al contenido y la volvió a cerrar – Parece que esta todo bien – dijo aliviada.

-Oye Amy ¿Qué traes en la caja? – pregunto la niña con curiosidad.

-Es un pastel que le entregare a Sonic por haber sido tan bueno conmigo últimamente.

-¡Que maravilla! Seguro que le encantara uno de tus deliciosos pasteles caseros.

-Chao – dijo Cheese, contento.

-En realidad… este no lo hice yo. Lo compre en una panadería – confeso la eriza, rodando los ojos en señal de vergüenza. La coneja y el chao no pudieron evitar sorprenderse por la respuesta.

-¿Por qué? – indago Cream.

-Si quería hacerle uno, pero ya no me quedaba harina para hacer pasteles, así que fui a la ciudad a comprar más. Ya estaba por entrar a la tienda, cuando vi este pastel en una panadería y no pude resistirme.

La chica extiende la caja hacia sus amigos y levanta la tapa para mostrarles el delicioso postre. El interior estaba algo embarrado por la cubierta de chocolate encima del pastel. Este parecía tener algo escrito con merengue, pero no se le entendía por la misma razón que la cubierta.

-Le pedí al panadero que escribiera: "Para mi adorado Sonic, siempre estarás en mi corazón. Con amor Amy" – agrego luego.

-No lo logro leerlo – dijo la conejita, dudosa "Chao" le acompaño su amigo Cheese.

-Si… la frase se borro con la caída – afirmo Amy algo triste.

-Lo siento – Cream bajo la cabeza, apenada.

-Descuida, por suerte tengo merengue en mi casa – dijo la eriza rosa con una sonrisa, cerrando la caja – será fácil corregirlo.

-Pero ¿no sería mejor darle uno hecho por ti? – mirando a su amiga, incorporándose.

-Si, pero ya pague por el pastel, y no lo voy a desperdiciar. Además solo tengo que decirle que yo lo hice y no notara la diferencia.

-¿Eso no sería una mentir?.

-Es una mentira piadosa, no pasa nada. Bueno, dale mis saludos a Blaze ¡que te diviertas! – se despidió, caminando a un lado de su amiga de orejas largas.

-Esta bien, nos vemos luego Amy – dijo Cream, viendo a su amiga marcharse. Justo cuando se dio la vuelta para regresar a su camino, escucha Amy llamándole otra vez:

-Por cierto Cream, de casualidad ¿Viste a Sonic por aquí?.

Se quedo callada un momento, llevándose las manos al pecho.

-No, no lo he visto – mintió, sin voltear a verla.

-Ah, ok no importa ¡hasta luego!.

Giro la cabeza un poco, mirando con el rabillo del ojo a aquella joven partiendo felizmente con su presente "es cierto, una mentira piadosa no hace daño" musito para si misma, retomando su camino a Station Square junto a Cheese. No era necesario decirle a Amy, ella ya se las arreglaría para encontrar a su amado erizo azul después.

0-0-0-0

Se encontraba barriendo la sala de su casa, pegando los muebles a la pared para sacar el polvo debajo de estos y sacudiendo las telas de las cortinas. Le gustaba tenerlo todo limpio, no se consideraba como los demás chicos de su edad que dejaban todo tirado el piso y menos cuando tenía a una chica viviendo con él.

-Creo que eso es todo – dijo limpiándose el sudor de la frente con un trapo que tenía en la cabeza, satisfecho con su buen trabajo.

Guardo su escoba en un pequeño closet cerca de la cocina, camino hacia un cuarto y se detuvo en el marco de la puerta, viendo a su compañera durmiendo tranquilamente en su cama. La veía tan sumisa, ronroneado sobre su almohada con las cobijas cubriéndola hasta la cintura. Había tenido un día algo agitado después de reencontrarse con unos amigos suyos y era normal que regresaría muy cansada a la casa.

El chico avanzo hacia ella con pasos pequeños, tratando de ser lo más silencioso posible. Se coloco a lado de la chica y se agacho un poco para admirarla más de cerca.

-Blaze – pensó el erizo dibujando una sonrisa en su cara. Le alegraba el día el hecho de verla tan inmersa en sus sueños. Tenía tantos deseos de tocar el suave pelaje de su cabellera, pero no podía correr el riesgo de despertarla y que lo ataque como la gata que era.

Suspiro en resignación y salió del cuarto. Se dirigió hasta la cocina, sacando un par de huevos del refrigerador y una sartén de un cajón para luego encender una estufa a su lado. Unos momentos después, se sentó en la mesa del comedor para desayunar con su acompañante. No cruzaron palabras, solo se limitaban a comer en silencio. De vez en cuando alzaba la vista hacia ella, esperando a que le contara su experiencia con sus "amigos", aunque eso pudiera ser mucho pedir. En todo el tiempo que la conoce, ella no era muy conversadora, sin embargo después de enterarse de que tenía amigos, le hizo pensar que ha cambiado mucho su forma de ser.

-Oye Blaze – dijo el erizo, rompiendo finalmente el silencio - ¿Te divertiste mucho con tus amigos?

La chava alzo su mirada hacia él.

-Si – dijo antes de probar otro bocado.

-¿En serio? ¡eso es genial! – exclamo, entusiasmado.

-No es para tanto – limpiándose la boca con una servilleta que tenía a la mano.

-¡Claro que si! ¿Por qué nunca los mencionaste?.

La vio levantarse de la mesa, llevándose su plato al fregadero.

-No pensé que quisieras conocerlos – dijo Blaze, cogiendo una estropajo.

-¡Hey! cualquier amigo tuyo es amigo mío – le dijo con media sonrisa, avanzando hacia donde ella se encontraba. Se coloco a su lado y suavemente le arrebata el estropajo.

-¿Qué haces? – inquirió la gata.

-Te ayudare a lavar los platos – le contesto el erizo plateado.

-No gracias, puedo hacer esto sola – dijo algo molesta.

-Vamos, así acabaremos más rápido – retrocedió unos pasos, extendiendo sus manos al frente. Un brillo azul celeste cubrió los dos platos, los cuales se elevaron en el aire, posicionándose por encima del lavatrastos; Subían y bajaban del fregadero, enjuagándose con el agua y jabón líquido; secándose con el estropajo, para luego ser depositados con todos los demás platos adentro de un aparador.

-Nada mal, Silver – le felicito su amiga, dándole una palmada en la espalda.

-¡Je! Eso no fue nada – contesto el joven, apenado con una mano sobre su cabellera. Camina hacia un sofá y se deja caer rendido sobre este. Busca a la gata violeta con la mirada, esperando que lo acompañara a ver la televisión, pero en vez de eso la ve dirigiéndose a la puerta.

-¿Adonde vas? – le pregunto, extrañado.

-Iré a la tienda por unas cosas, no tardare mucho – depositando una mano sobre la manija de la puerta.

-¡Espera! Voy contigo – se incorporo del sillón, apresurándose hacia la entrada, pero inesperadamente Blaze le bloquea el paso con su mano a la altura de su pecho.

-¡No! Tú te vas a quedar aquí a cuidar el apartamento. No es necesario que vayamos juntos.

-Pero es que… - no pudo terminar la frase, por que su compañera le sello los labios con su dedo.

-Tú ya has hecho tu parte, ahora me toca a mí. Recuerda que quedamos en repartirnos las tareas.

Silver asintió con la cabeza, aunque seguía sin estar de acuerdo.

-Hazme un favor, pronto vendrá una amiga a visitarme. Si llega antes de que yo regrese, dile que me espere ¿entendido?.

Nuevamente el erizo plateado asiente con la cabeza, dibujando una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Nos vemos luego, Silver – finalizo, saliendo por la puerta y cerrándola tras de si.

El chico de púas plateada suspiro nuevamente, caminando de regreso al sillón. Se sentía algo decepcionado. Desde que llegaron a la ciudad no había hecho nada emocionante con su compañera felina, pero no dejaba que eso lo desanimara. Ya llegaría el momento de compartir un buen rato a solas con la chica de sus sueños.

0-0-0-0

Esperaba sentada en un asiento del metro. Miraba con desinterés por la ventana con su chao durmiendo en sus piernas, esperando la hora de llegar a su destino. Algunos adultos que se dirigían a su trabajo la miraban con extrañeza. No era normal que una niña de su edad viajara sola en el metro.

-Espero que a Blaze no le moleste que la viste a estas horas – pensó, acariciando a Cheese.

Pasaron unos minutos y el tren se detuvo "Bienvenidos a Station Square" anuncio una mujer por el altavoz. Los visitantes se incorporaban de sus asientos, caminando en grupos hasta la salida. Algunos hacían un esfuerzo para poder llegar a esta, mientras otros batallaban para entrar.

Cogió a su amiguito en sus brazos y trato de pasar entre la multitud. Estando afuera de la estación, nota un extraño vehículo mal estacionado en rojo. Se acerco a verlo más de cerca. Parecía una especie de Jet ski con ruedas; la parte delantera tenía la forma de la cara de un mapache de color café claro y los espejos retrovisores eran como orejas de un café más oscuro.

-¿De quien podrá ser? – se pregunto. Le daba mucha curiosidad saber quien era el dueño, sin embargo no podía entretenerse más tiempo, camino hasta una esquina, esperando a que la señal cambiara a rojo. Luego de llegar a la otra esquina, giro a una cuadra y visualizo una hilera de apartamentos en frente de ella.

Camino por la acera observando los apartamentos, sintiéndose algo preocupada por no poder distinguirlos entre ellos. Todas eran del mismo color, salvo algunas moradas que les hacia falta otra mano de pintura. Finalmente, se detuvo frente a una y subió por los escalones. Toco la puerta, y la recibe un hombre de mediana edad con barba negra.

-¿Si? ¿Qué deseas? – inquirió este con voz grave.

-Disculpe señor – le dijo Cream, cortésmente – Estoy buscando a una amiga, es una gata de pelaje violeta y ojos muy bonitos. Me dijo vivía por esta calle.

-Ah, seguro te refieres a la joven del tercer piso. Pasa, vive en la primera puerta a la izquierda – contesto el sujeto.

-Gracias, señor – agradeció la conejita, entrando a la casa.

0-0-0-0

Volaba tranquilamente por las alturas de la ciudad. Siguiendo el consejo de mejor amigo, pensó primero en ir a comprarle un regalo a su novia. Descendió hasta una dulcería, fijándose en unos bombones adentro de unas cajitas de color rojo. Checo su billetera, tenía el dinero suficiente para un par de cajas. Antes de entrar a la tienda, se percato de un chico que iba por la banqueta, hablando sobre una promoción en Twinkle Park. Entonces recordó que había descuentos para las parejas.

Rápidamente se dirigió hasta aquel lugar, y compro un boleto para dos personas.

-Gracias – le dijo al de la taquilla. Ahora solo tenía que buscar a su amada para llevarla al parque de atracciones, pero tenía esperar hasta más tarde, ya que sabía que ella estaría con una de sus amigas y no se desocuparía pronto.

Busco una banca y sentó en ella, esperando a que viniera un taxi para lo llevara a la estación del metro. Estaba muy cansado para volar hasta su casa.

Mientras esperaba, empezó a imaginarse las cosas que haría con su chica cuando fuera al parque. Sin que no se percatara, una niña de casi su misma edad paso caminando cerca de él. Lo volteo a ver y esbozo una sonrisa.

-¡Tails! – le dijo alegremente, dándole un gran abrazo por detrás – ¡al fin te encuentro!.

El zorro se sobresalto un poco por tal acción, saliendo de sus pensamientos. Sus mejillas se sonrojaron un poco por el cálido abrazo, aunque juraba que ya había escuchado esa voz antes.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Ya no te acuerdas de mí? – indago la niña, susurrándole al oído.

Tails gira la cabeza a su derecha, y se encuentra con un par de ojos azul celeste. Iguales a los suyos. Poso sus manos sobre los costados de la chica, separándose un poco para verla con más detenimiento.

-¡¿Marine?! – exclamo sorprendido.

-Hola camarada. Tiempo sin vernos.

-¿Cuándo llegaste? ¿Por qué estas aquí? – pregunto el zorro de dos colas, anonadado. Ya era bastante sorpresa que Blaze estuviera en su mundo, ahora también estaba la aspirante a capitán pirata.

La niña mapache frunció el ceño, haciendo un puchero.

-¿No te da gusto verme? – indago enojada.

-¿Eh? no es eso.

-Esperaba que dijeras algo como: "¡Hola capitana, como ha crecido! O ¡Que alegría verte de nuevo, gran aventurera! – simulando las reacciones de Tails al verla (según ella). El chico no pudo responderle nada. La escuchaba hacer su monologo mientras una gota de sudor le corría por las sienes – esperaba al menos un "hola Marine ¿Cómo estas?" pero en vez de eso me dices: ¿Cuándo llegaste? ¿Por qué estas aquí? – dijo esta frase de forma seca, dándole la espalda y cruzándose de brazos.

Tails se sintió apenado. En parte su amiga estaba en lo cierto, pero ya era bastante sorpresa tener a Blaze andando por su mundo un día, ahora también estaba la aspirante a capitán pirata al día siguiente. No le desagradaba la idea, sin embargo aquellas preguntas fueron lo primero que se le vino a la mente.

Se acerco a ella y coloco una mano sobre su hombro.

-Pensé que estarías feliz de verme – dijo Marine.

-Si estoy feliz de verte, es solo que… me preguntaba como le hiciste para llegar a esta dimensión.

-Pues ahora no te lo diré – culmino molesta, retirando la mano de su amigo de encima y se fue caminando.

El joven zorro la siguió por atrás, queriendo disculparse con ella. Esta última lo miraba reojo sin detener paso, no es que estuviera realmente enojada, simplemente le quería darle una lección.

_Continuará…_

* * *

**Bien, finalmente aparecio Marine como se los había prometido, espero que les haya gustado.**

**¿Que ira a pasar después? Eso tendrán que descubrilo en el siguiente capitulo, el cual lo tendre listo más tardar una o dos semanas. Me despido por ahora como siempre lo hago, n****os vemos en la siguiente parte.**

**¡¡Sayonara!!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Capitulo 17**

Camino hacia una de las entradas del parque, deteniéndose un segundo para observar hacia los alrededores. El lugar estaba vacio, no habían niños jugando por ahí, ya que estos se encontraban en sus escuelas y aun faltaba unas cuantas horas para que fuera medio día.

Sonrío para si mismo, teniendo todo el lugar para él solo. No se le ocurrió ninguna idea para revelar el misterio de la foto, sin embargo no iba desperdiciar su tiempo libre.

-Voy a jugar un rato, quizás así me lleguen ideas – musito. Agito sus pequeñas alas, volando sobre el verde pastizal de la zona, alrededor de los arboles en forma de zig-zag. Se veía a si mismo meciéndose en el columpio, bajando por la resbaladilla, aprovechando para hacer todo el ruido que quisiese sin que nadie lo regañera, pero antes de poder hacerlo, sus antenas captaron un par de voces no muy lejanas, las cuales solo una le pareció conocida.

-¡Por favor! Dime como lo hiciste – escucho.

-_¿Tails? _– pensó.

-¡No! ¡y no! – dijo la otra voz.

Rápidamente se oculto detrás de una de las paredes que cubría el exterior del parque. Asomo un poco la cabeza para ver a un zorro naranja caminando detrás de una mapache de su misma estatura, pasando a unos metros frente al parque. La niña estaba con los brazos cruzados, haciendo un puchero de reproche sin voltear a ver a su acompañante, mientras que este otro parecía seguirla con la intención de disculparse por algo.

Al ver que se alejaban de su vista, cruzo la calle hasta el otro extremo, desacelerando poco a poco se acercaba ellos. Cuando se percato que aquella pequeña de cola rayada se detuvo súbitamente, se apresuro a esconderse en un callejón baldío a su derecha para que no lo vieran.

Se pego a la pared, tocándose las antenas para mejorar su audición. Asomo su cara lo suficiente para ver a los dos niños discutiendo.

-¡Por favor! Ya te dije que lo siento – escucho decir al Zorrito –, ¿Qué más quieres que te diga?.

La niña giro a ver a su amigo de lado, alzando una ceja.

-Dime que soy la mejor capitana pirata que haz conocido – dijo la niña, Dibujando una media sonrisa.

-Pues de hecho eres la única que he conocido – murmuro.

-¡Dilo! – ordeno, haciendo temblar un poco al chico atrás de ella.

-Esta bien… - dejando salir un suspiro – ¡Eres la mejor capitana que he conocido! – Exclamo, levantando los brazos.

-¡¿De que rayos estarán hablando?! – pensó el chico abeja, sin comprender nada de lo que estaba pasando.

Miro al zorrito colocar una rodilla momentáneamente en suelo, abriendo sus brazos a la niña mapache.

-¿ahora si me perdonas? – pregunto Tails.

Marine se dio la media vuelta, mirando al chico de dos colas y se le acerco a darle unas palmadas en espalda.

-Por supuesto que si – dijo de manera divertida –, eres parte de mi antigua tripulación después de todo.

-Ya veo – con una gota de sudor corriéndole por las sienes. Se había preocupado por nada.

-Además… - hizo una pausa, mientras abrazaba al zorrito, apoyando su mentón sobre el hombro de este – nunca podría enojarme en serio con mi mejor amigo – musito con las mejillas levemente sonrojadas.

Tails se sonrojo igualmente, desviando la mirada al cielo. Charmy, por otro lado, quedo con la boca ligeramente abierta y con las antenas bien paradas. No podía creer lo que estaba viendo.

Luego de unos segundos, aquellos chicos se separaron de su tierno abrazo, mirándose a los ojos.

-Em… ¿Marine? – indago Tails, atónito

-¿Dónde vives? – contesto Marine con otra pregunta.

-¿Qué? – alzando una ceja.

-¿En donde vives? – reitero.

-Ah… pues… mi casa queda muy lejos de aquí, más haya de la ciudad.

-¿En serio? ¡Me gustaría ir a verla! – dijo emocionada.

-Mm… ¿Por qué no? – frotándose la barbilla de manera pensativa – ya termine con lo que tenia hacer.

-¡Genial! ¡Entonces vamos! – decía la mapache, cogiendo de la mano a su compañero y yéndose corriendo por la acera.

-¡Espera! ¡Si la entrada al metro no es por ahí!.

-¡No lo necesitamos! ¡tu solo sígueme!.

Observándolos desde su lugar, la abejita salió de su escondite, teniendo más dudas en la mente ¿Quién era la niña que acompañaba a Tails? ¿Qué tipo de relación tienen ellos? ¿Será otra de las amigas de Cream? O ¿Acaso el zorro naranja estaba poniéndole los cuernos a su novia?.

Pensó en querer seguirlos, sin embargo sus antenas captaron una señal que parecía ser por radio.

-¡¡Charmy!! ¡¿Dónde rayos estas?! – escuchando la voz de Vector, sobre su cabeza.

-Este… estoy afuera de la tienda – mintió –, ya voy de regreso a la oficina.

-¡¡Bien!! ¡¡Apresúrate!!. ¡¡Espio quiere que sigamos entrenando!!.

-Esta bien – concluyo con un tono de fastidio. Estaba más interesado en saber lo que andaba tramando el novio de su amiga que romperse la espalda con el entrenamiento, pero sabía que si no regresaba pronto, posiblemente el camaleón morada vendría a buscarlo personalmente y no seria nada agradable.

Suspiro pesadamente y voló en dirección al viejo despacho de detectives.

0-0-0-0

Paso cuidadosamente el merengue sobre la capa de chocolate del pastel. Escribió su adorado mensaje en el delicioso postre sin ninguna demora tal y como lo había planeado. Lo coloca adentro de su caja y lo guarda en su refrigerador.

-_Es más rico cuando se conserva frió_ – pensó.

Camino hacia un cuarto medio vacio por dentro: No habían muebles, excepto por unos objetos de gimnasio como cuerdas para saltar, guantes de boxeo y un saco de arena colgado en el techo. Era como su área de entrenamiento.

Se cambio sus acostumbrados guantes blancos por los de boxeo. Se paro frente al costal, empuñando sus manos en posición de pelea, respiro profundamente y propino fuertes golpes contra saco. Cada tres días a la semana, la eriza rosa hacia diferentes rutinas de ejercicio para mantener su figura, con la esperanza de atraer a cierto héroe azul, aunque no siempre iba al cuarto con es objetivo; a veces usaba el entrenamiento para descargar su enojo cuando tenia un mal día, lo cual generalmente se relaciona con Sonic.

Golpeo y golpeo el saco de arena repetidas veces. Su vestido rojo comenzaba a empaparse con su sudor, sin embargo no le importaba mucho, ya que estaba algo sucia después de caer al suelo en su encuentro con Cream. Al terminar su rutina, se encontraba jadeando y bañada en sudor. Imaginarse la expresión de dicha que tendría aquel chico de ojos verdes cuando probara su pastel, le daba tanta energía que no se percataba del cansancio que tenía.

Luego de entrar al tocador para tomar una refrescante ducha, cogió sus ropas sudorosas y las deposito en un canasto encima de la lavadora. A los pocos minutos, salió en vuelta en una toalla roja y se dirigió a su recamara en busca de ropa limpia. Una vez cambiada, se dejo caer en su cama, rendida. Cerró los ojos, dejándose llevar por la suavidad del colchón.

Cuando estaba por quedarse dormida, escucho que alguien tocaba la puerta.

-Ashh… ¿quien será? – inquirió molesta. No todos los días podía dormir tranquila luego de un arduo ejercicio, y no le gustaba para nada que la molestaran cuando se encontraba relajada en su casa.

Se levanto de su lugar y camino hacia la entrada. Abrió la puerta y ahí lo vio, parado frente a ella con esa sonrisa blanca y despreocupada.

-Buenos días, Amy – le dijo.

Ella se quedo mirándolo anonada por momento, luego sacudió la cabeza y saco un espejo de su bolsillo, viéndose a si misma. Pego un grito de susto al ver su cabello todo desarreglado.

-¡Espera un momento! – dijo la eriza, cerrándole la puerta en la cara al chico. Este ultimo puso una cara de extrañado, llevándose las puños a la cintura. A veces no comprendía por que las chicas armaban tanto escándalo por su peinado, aunque la reacción de su amiga le causaba risa.

De un momento a otro, la eriza rosa regreso a la puerta, estando un poco más arreglada para la ocasión. Suspiro de alivio, al ver que su adorado héroe seguía afuera, esperándola.

-Buenos días, Sonic – dijo alegremente –. ¿Qué te trae por aquí?.

-Venía a darte las gracias por las clases de natación.

-Oh, no hay problema. Sabes que puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea – haciéndole un guiño.

-Si… - rio algo nervioso por el comentario de la chica – ahora puedo ir a otros lugares que antes que podía.

-Eso me alegra.

-Si, bueno – pasándose una mano sobre su pelaje – solo quería decirte eso ¡hasta luego! – dándose la vuelta.

-¡Espera! – alcanzando a cogerlo de la mano – si apenas acabas de llegar. ¿Por qué no me acompañas un rato?.

-Mm… bueno – encogiéndose en hombros.

Entraron a la casa. Amy invito a Sonic a sentarse en un sillón de color verde que tenía en el centro de su sala. Ella camino hacia el refrigerador, lo abrió y saco el pastel de su caja.

-Aquí tienes – dijo la eriza, depositando el postre sobre una mesita de vidrio frente a héroe peli azul.

-¿Y esto? – inquirió el chico, viendo el pastel y luego mirándola a su amiga, extrañado.

-Es un regalo mío, para ti – sonriendo dulcemente.

-¿Por qué?.

-Veras… - camina hacia el otro lado de la mesita, sentándose sobre otro sillón – en los días que hemos pasado juntos durante las clases, has sido muy bueno conmigo y no saliste huyendo como en otras ocasiones.

-Es cierto – ruborizándose un poco, fijando la vista en un punto "x" al techo. Debió admitir que su tiempo con Amy no se volvió tedioso como pensó que iba ser, teniéndola cerca como una mosca que no te deja en paz mientras comes, diciéndole "Sonic esto, Sonic aquello", abrazándolo fuertemente casi al punto de partirlo en dos. En vez de eso, ella se mantenía tranquila, explicándole las formas de nado, y sosteniéndolo de las manos sobre el agua para que tomara confianza. Sin darse cuenta, ya se encontraban nadando de lado a lado en las orillas del mar, incluso llego a divertirse cuando se salpicaban agua el uno al otro. Bajo la mirada al cremoso pastel, viendo detenidamente la frase que había en este.

-Todo ese tiempo que pase contigo me hecho sentir… muy feliz – musito la chica, esbozando una sonrisa.

-Amy.

-Antes creía que me considerabas una molestia para ti y por eso no me querías cerca, pero cuando me pediste que te enseñara a nadar, mi corazón se lleno de gozo – uniendo sus manos y entrelazando sus dedos –. Yo pensaba que te caía mal, pero viniste conmigo para que te ayudara.

-Pues si, pero… – fijando su vista en la eriza rosa, aun con las mejillas levemente sonrojadas.

-Nunca creí que algún día pudiera ser realmente útil para ti.

-¿útil? – indago el erizo azul, sin entender a lo que se refería.

-No tienes que comerlo ahora, pero me gustaría que lo aceptaras – levantándose de su asiento.

Una lagrima fugitiva se deslizo por su mejilla, no de tristeza, si no del felicidad. Se sintió algo extraña, con Sonic viéndola sin decir nada. Le dio la espalda por unos minutos para ir a mojarse la cara con agua fría del lavamanos, pero cuando regreso, vio que el héroe azulado ya no estaba. Volteo a su alrededor, sin embargo no pudo encontrarlo. Se dejo caer sobre el sillón, desilusionada. Dirigió la mirada hacia la mesita de vidrio y vio que el pastel seguía en su lugar, con la diferencia de que le faltaba un pedazo. Al inclinarse un poco verlo más de cerca, noto que en el merengue había otra frase escrita sobre ella.

"_Para que lo sepas, yo nunca te considere una molestia"_

Se incorporo rápidamente tras leer esto. Volteo hacia la puerta y miro al erizo recargando una mano sobre el marco de la entrada mientras comía un trozo del pastel con la otra.

-Guárdame el resto, luego lo compartiremos otro día – le dijo Sonic, terminando de comer.

Los ojos de la eriza rosada se iluminaron. Asintió con la cabeza y el chico salió de la casa en una estela de color azul.

Camino hacia la puerta, cerrándola. Recargo su espalda contra la madera, suspirando con una sonrisa.

-Al menos ahora se que si le importo… - musito para si misma.

0-0-0-0

Se arrastro por las escalaras, haciendo un esfuerzo por llegar a su cuarto. Entro por la puerta, y lo cerró empujándola con su pie. Rodo por el suelo, quedando boca arriba.

Paso sus manos por su cuerpo en las áreas afectadas. Tenía algunos moretones debajo de la camisa, en los brazos y en las piernas. Ese camaleón golpea bien duro si te descuidas un segundo.

Lentamente se incorporo del suelo, sintiendo un fuerte dolor en los costados. Se tiro encima de cama sin quitarse los zapatos, andaba tan adolorido que no le importaba ensuciar las sabanas, de todos modos tendría que lavarla al día siguiente. Abría y cerraba los parpados, luchando por mantenerse despierto, pero finalmente se quedo profundamente dormido.

En el piso de abajo, un cocodrilo con audífonos leía el periódico, sentado en su silla con unas vendas en el brazo derecho.

-¿No te parece que Charmy actúa algo extraño? – dijo Espio, sentado en una manta sobre sus rodillas y sosteniendo una taza de té verde en sus manos.

-¿O sea más de lo usual? – bromeo Vector.

-Hablo en serio, Vector.

-Yo también, para mi es el mismo Charmy de siempre – dándole la vuelta a una hoja del periódico.

-Pero en el entrenamiento lo note más distraído que en otras ocasiones.

-¿Tu crees? Por que yo no le he visto ningún cambio – dijo en tono de ironía, sin despegar los ojos de su lectura.

El camaleón bebió un poco de su taza, se levanta de su lugar y camina hacia el escritorio de su líder.

-Piénsalo, él se tardo varios minutos en volver a la oficina – decía seriamente el chico de color morado.

-Quizás fue solo para evitar el entrenamiento – comento Vector.

-Es posible – de forma pensativa –, pero también me percate que se sujetaba su gorro de aviación constantemente.

-Le gusta ese gorro, eso no tiene nada de raro.

-No creo que sea por eso – dejando su taza sobre el escritorio. Se giro hacia las escaleras, caminando unos cuantos pasos.

-Espera un minuto, Espio – llamo el cocodrilo, dirigiendo su mirada hacia su compañero.

-Tengo que preguntarle a Charmy para salir de dudas – dijo el camaleón, deteniéndose frente a las escaleras.

-Te preocupas demasiado.

-No, siento que esta metido en algo y no quiere decírnoslo.

-Tal vez… pero deja que el pequeño descanse un rato. No creo que quiera hablar ahora después de golpiza que le diste.

-Supongo que tienes razón – girando la cabeza hacia su líder.

-Más tarde averiguaremos que se trae entre manos ese chico.

0-0-0-0

-Así que Blaze y tú son muy buenas amigas ¿verdad? – indago el erizo plateado a la conejita, llevando una bandeja con tres tazas de té y galletas.

-Si, somos grandes amigas – decía Cream, contenta sentada en una silla de madera junto con su amigo Cheese "chao" le acompaño en la afirmación.

Cada quien cogió una taza y un par de galletas. Comieron, bebieron y rieron mientras comentan sus experiencias con la gata violeta.

-Entonces el malvado doctor Eggman me capturo y me uso para atraer a Blaze, pero ella lo venció fácilmente – dijo la conejita.

-Esa mi amiga – decía Silver, orgulloso.

-Estaba algo asustada, aunque no era la primera que me secuestraba.

-¿Cómo? ¿Ya te había secuestrado antes? – pregunto el chico con sorpresa.

-Sip – asintiendo con la cabeza –, fue en un día soleado como este…

=Flashback=

Estaba caminando junto con mi mama y Cheese en unos campos verdes cerca de donde vivía. Disfrutábamos de la bonita vista de nuestro hogar, casi siempre es muy tranquilo por ahí… hasta que él apareció repentinamente, bajando desde el aire en su extraña nave voladora.

-¿Que tenemos aquí? Una mama conejo y su hija – dijo maliciosamente. Traía puestos sus feos lentes oscuros, pero sentía como nos clavaba su mirada.

Abrace a mi mama con temor, sin saber lo que iba pasar.

-¿Quién es usted? – interrogo mi madre al doctor, quien solo rio maliciosamente. Trono sus dedos y un enorme robot salió desde la tierra. Capturo a mi madre, y me alejo de ella. Roge para me la devolviera, pero en un instante me atrapo a mi también con unas pinzas de metal que salían de su nave.

-¡Por favor! ¡no le hemos hecho nada! – le dije.

-Oh, pero no se trata de lo que ustedes me hayan hecho, si no de lo que yo les voy hacer – me contesto.

Cheese intento liberarme, pero ese malvado lo cogió y lo arrojo muy fuerte contra el suelo.

-Cheese… no… - musite con tristeza.

-Deberías alegrarte, aun eres demasiado joven para poder servirme – me puso una mano sobre mis mejillas –, sin embargo, tu madre puede ser muy útil.

-¡¿Qué le va ser mi mama?! – grite, alterada.

-Solo digamos que después de que termine con ella, estará tan reluciente que ni reconocerás – riéndose en mi cara.

Me sentí tan frustrada, no sabía como escapar. Pensé que ahí terminaría todo, pero fue entonces cuando Sonic llego para salvarme.

=Fin del Flashback=

-¿Sonic? – pregunto el erizo de ojos dorados.

-Ah, perdone… usted no conoce a Sonic – se disculpo Cream, con las mejillas levemente rojas de la pena.

-Em… no, perdóname tú a mí. No quise interrumpir tu historia – pasando una mano sobre su nuca.

-No hay problema – esbozo una sonrisa la conejita "chao" sonrió de igual manera su amigo chao. Dejo la taza sobre una mesa a su lado, suspirando profundamente.

-_Ese Sonic… me suena muy familiar_ – pensó Silver, dándole un sorbo a su taza de té.

_Continuara…_

* * *

¡¡Saludos mis lectores!!

Lamento mucho el retraso, tenía algunos problemas con la inspiración pero más vale tarde que nunca. Gracias **SonCream**, me da gusto que esperes mi fic con ansias, sobre tu sugerencia, en el siguiente veremos un poco de rivalidad entre Silver y Sonic por Blaze (muchos problemas xDD). Para **Light Bell**: Gracias por seguir acompañándome, espero que pronto tengas listo tus nuevos caps y no me dejes con la duda. **Blaxe**: Si es cierto, Silver da algo de pena, pero su suerte mejorara pronto, mantente alerta. Por cierto, una vez me comentaste sobre el ShadowxBlaze y me parece interesante, cuando tenga una buena historia vere si la llevo a cabo ¿Ok?. **Sunny entre estrellas**: gracias por tu review, me hizo sentir alagado e igualmente le doy las gracias a mi buen amigo **Master The Hedgehog** por seguir apoyándome. Para **Caataa 8D**: Gracias por el review, como habrás visto Cream y Silver por fin se conocieron, y este ultimo hará lo posible para poder tener su momento con Blaze. Espero que sigas echándole ganas a tu fic de "perfección". **Para Nessa**: si, Tails es muy seguro de lo que siente por Cream, sin embargo, habrá algunas confusiones entre ambos (gracias a Marine y Charmy).

Bueno, nos vemos en el próximo capitulo

**¡¡Sayonara!!**


	18. Capitulo 18

**Capitulo 18**

* * *

-¿Estas bien? – indago el erizo, parado frente a la pequeña, con una sonrisa risueña. Extendió su mano hacia ella, cogió de la suya y la ayudo a levantarse.

-Si, gracias por salvarme – le respondió, devolviéndole el gesto.

-De nada. Cuida que no te atrapen otra vez ¿de acuerdo?

-Oye, tu eres Sonic el erizo ¿verdad? – le pregunto, justo cuando aquel joven le dio la espalda.

-Sip, ese soy yo – volteo a verla.

-Mucho gusto en conocerlo – se inclina frente a él, haciendo una reverencia.

-Qué niña tan bien educada – pensó el chico, con una gota de sudor deslizándose por sus sienes. No estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de cortesía.

-Mi nombre es Cream – dijo luego la niña –, y el es mi amigo Cheese – mostrando una pequeña criatura a su lado, quien exclamo un "chao" de forma alegre.

-El gusto es mío, Cream. Bueno, tengo que correr – finalizo el erizo, pasando a lado de la chiquilla.

-¡Espere, por favor!

Freno súbitamente sobre el pastizal, girando nuevamente a ver la conejita.

-Lo siento, pequeña, pero en serio tengo algo de prisa – le dijo, con una ceja ligeramente alzada.

-Perdóneme, pero es que… necesito salvar a mi madre.

-¿Tu madre? – indago Sonic, caminando hacia ella.

-Si, ese hombre malo se la llevo muy lejos, y no se adonde – contesto la niña, algo apagada, bajando la mirada.

-No te preocupes, ahora mismo iré a buscarla – la consoló, acariciándola en la cabeza con su mano. Apenas se dio la vuelta para salir en la búsqueda, sintió que la conejita lo cogía del brazo izquierdo.

-Por favor, permítanos acompañarlo – mascullo la niña de orejas largas, a lo que el erizo de ojos verdes negó con la cabeza.

-Va ser algo peligroso ¿seguros que quieren venir?.

Cream miro a su amigo Cheese, quien le asintió con una expresión de decisión en su cara.

-Por supuesto – afirmo, también decidida.

-Bien, entonces ¡vamos! – comando el joven, corriendo a una velocidad moderada para que sus nuevos amigos lo siguieran.

El recuerdo parecía muy borroso, sin embargo lo recordaba como si hubiera pasado el día anterior. Después de conocer aquel chico de púas azules, su vida había cambiado mucho, ya que gracias a esa experiencia pudo descubrir un potencial en su interior que jamás pensó que podía tener. No era tan habilidosa como los demás compañeros de Sonic, pero sabía que podía hacerle frente al peligro si era necesario con tal de ayudar a sus seres queridos. Eso fue lo que aprendió con el tiempo, al convivir con ellos.

-Muchas gracias por ayudarnos – agradeció la conejita, estando abrazada con su querida madre.

-No hay problema – dijo el erizo, sonriendo de lado. Lo miraba acompañado del echidna rojo, y su inseparable amigo zorro de dos colas. Aun no comprendía por que, pero en ese entonces, algo en ese niño le llamaba la atención.

Al pasar unos minutos, escucharon una vocecita chillona que gritaba el nombre del chico de ojos verde esmeralda, quien parecía reconocer inmediatamente a la dueña de dicha voz.

-Ay… no – pareció murmurar, para luego salir corriendo. Siendo perseguido de cerca por una eriza de pelaje rosada. No sabía por que lo hacia, sin embargo veía a los amigos de Sonic riéndose como si fuera cosa de todos los días.

Poco después, conoció a la fan del heroico puercoespín: Amy. Se hicieron amigas rápidamente, incluso la consideraba como parte de su familia. Ella le confeso que ha estado enamorada de él desde que la rescato hace un par de años atrás del infame Dr Eggman y de su poderosa creación llamado Metal Sonic. Una situación parecida a la suya, pero con la diferencia de que en ese entonces el erizo azul eras un poco más joven.

Le costaba algo creer que existiera otro ser que pudiera igualar la velocidad del afamado erizo, y que ese mismo ser ni siquiera fuera una criatura viva, hasta que lo conoció en su nueva forma a la que sus amigos denominaron como Metal Overlord. A veces se preguntaba que había sido de él después de su derrota. Solo recordaba las palabras que Sonic le dijo a este antes de marcharse: "Aceptare enfrentarme a ti cuando quieras, hasta entonces esperare ese día".

Al chico azul siempre le gustaba tomar riesgos, pero la eriza rosa también le comento que a veces no sabia si él hizo realmente lo correcto al dejar libre al ser metálico para que recuperara fuerzas y regresara por la venganza. A diferencia del demente científico, aquel robot no estaba interesado en la dominación del mundo, él solo quería destruir a su "copia" viviente y espinosa, ya que el mismo doctor afirmo que su creación evoluciono hasta cierto punto que llego creer que el era el verdadero Sonic, y que solo podría proclamarse como tal si el joven erizo dejara de existir…

-¿Cream?... – escucho que la llamaban, sacándola de sus pensamientos.

-¿Eh? – abrió los ojos, sobre saltada.

-¿Estas bien? – Indago Silver.

-Si, no se preocupe – respondió, fingiendo una sonrisa.

-Estabas muy callada hace un momento ¿sucede algo?.

-No es nada, solo… estaba recordando buenos tiempos – dijo Cream, bajando la mirada hacia el interior de su taza medio llena. Vio su reflejo en ella, y poco a poco su sonrisa se borro de su rostro. De repente sintió miedo de que los temores de su amiga se hicieran realidad y ese robot volviera para ajustar cuentas. No quería dudar de las habilidades del erizo de púas azules, pero ¿Qué pasaría si el robot llegara a superar la fuerza de Sonic? ¿Serían capaces de poder ayudarlo?. No podría soportar que algo horrible le sucediera a él o a sus amigos.

Tomo otro trago de su té, intentando calmarse. El erizo frente a ella la miraba atentamente, intuyendo que algo le preocupaba, y de la misma lo miraba el pequeño chao a su compañera.

Antes de que Silver pudiera preguntarle a la conejita, la puerta principal del apartamento se abrió. Ambos giraron a ver hacia la entrada, y vieron a una gata de color violeta cargando unas bolsas del mercado.

-Ya llegue – anuncio esta.

-¡Blaze! – exclamaron los otros presentes.

-¿Qué estuvieron haciendo en mi ausencia? – pregunto la gata, caminando hacia la barra de la cocina y depositando las bolsas en ella.

-Bueno, Cream me platicaba sobre la primera vez que estuviste por aquí – dijo Silver.

-¿Ah, si? Ya veo – contesto Blaze.

-Si, y debo que estoy impresionado. Tú no solías ser muy conversadora cuando te conocí.

El erizo de ojos dorados se rio luego esta oración, mientras que la chica gato se ruborizo levemente sin voltear a verlo.

-Tonto – mascullo ella.

-Por cierto Silver ¿tu también eres de otra dimensión como Blaze? – pregunto la conejita.

-Pues… no exactamente – respondió el joven del futuro, pasándose una mano por detrás de su cabeza.

-Oye Blaze ¿Dónde dejo tus cosas? – inquirió una voz que provenía de afuera del departamento.

-Puedes dejarlos sobre la mesa, Sonic – le contesto la gata violeta, dirigiendo su vista a la entrada.

La niña del vestido naranja rojizo casi tira su bebida al oír ese nombre. Esta lo volteo a mirar, viéndolo entrar por esa puerta y cargando otras bolsas de mercado, las cuales se veían pesadas.

Silver también se mostro sorprendido, pero no por la misma razón que la chiquilla de orejas largas.

-¿Quién es ese? – pensó, poniéndose de pie. Ve a ese erizo azul depositando el mandado sobre la mesa de comedor, y hablando con su compañera gatuna. No alcanzaba a escuchar de que platicaban, pero no le gustaba como parecían llevarse tan bien. Carraspeo a propósito para llamar su atención, y lo consiguió – ¿otro de tus amigos, Blaze? – agrego.

-Oh, disculpa. Silver, el es Sonic el erizo, me ayudo vencer Eggman nega más de una vez – presento la felina.

-Hola – dijo Sonic, sonriendo de lado.

-Sonic, el es Silver, un viejo amigo mío.

Esa frase le dolió un poco en el alma al erizo psíquico, pero no dejo que eso lo desanimara y sonrió de todos modos.

-Un placer conocerte – dijo el erizo de púas plateadas, estrechando la mano derecha del otro erizo.

-igualmente – le contesto.

-Debe ser el mismo Sonic del que Cream me hablo. No parece un mal chico, pero hay algo en el que me molesta – pensó el joven de ojos dorados.

-Vaya, sabe dar un buen apretón de manos. Me recuerda a Shadow – menciono en sus pensamientos a su vez el veloz ser de zapatos rojos.

La conejita y la gata observaban como aquellos chicos de pronto se miraban a los ojos de forma retadora sin saber el motivo.

-Cream ¿me acompañas a la cocina? – le susurro Blaze a su pequeña amiga coneja. Tenía otras cosas de que ocuparse en vez de averiguar que les pico de repente a los muchachos.

-Em… si – titubeo la niña, dejando su taza de lado y levantándose de su asiento para acompañar a la felina. La siguió por detrás, mirando de reojo al chico de los pies veloces. Sin darse cuenta, un leve sonrojo se apodero de sus mejillas mientras caminaba hasta la cocina.

0-0-0-0

Navegaban rápidamente por el mar usando una especie de jet ski, conducido por su amiga mapache.

-¡Sorprendente! – exclamo impresionado el zorrito, aferrado a la cintura de la niña de cola anillada.

-¡Y no has visto nada! – le respondió, divertida.

Marine se inclino un poco al frente, incrementando la velocidad al apretar un botón que se situaba a lado del volante. Pasaron por una rampa que estaba convenientemente situada al frente y volaron alto por unos segundos, casi a la altura de unas gaviotas que pasaban aleteando en busca de su alimento.

Recorrieron el ancho océano, llegando poco después a un gran río donde se acercaron a la orilla y el vehículo acuático salió del agua, convirtiéndose en un transporte todo terreno cuatro por cuatro con solo apretar otro botón situado en el otro extremo del volante.

-¿Cuando implementaste eso? – pregunto Tails.

-Desde que lo construí – le dijo la niña pirata, orgullosa –, aunque rara vez lo uso en mi casa – agrego, deslizándose por una pequeña pendiente.

Al pasar por unas colinas, el zorro de dos colas diviso su hogar a lo lejos. Hizo un ademan para que su amiga condujera hasta el portón del taller. Tan pronto se detuvieron frente a la casa, Tails bajo del medio de transporte de su amiga mapache y entro por la puerta del frente. La entrada del garaje se abrió lentamente, el zorrito salió por otra puerta desde adentro y le hizo señas a Marine para que entrara con su jet ski de cuatro ruedas.

Poco después, se encontraban conversando en el living sobre las cosas que habían cambiado en sus vidas desde la última vez que se vieron. La sala no era tan grande, sin embargo

-¿Así que ya tienes novia? – indago la niña de ojos azul cielo, sentada encima de una hamaca que colgaba de entre dos paredes.

-Si, aunque lo gracioso es que éramos muy buenos amigos antes de eso – le dijo el pequeño zorro naranja, recargándose en el espaldar de una silla de madera.

-Eso nunca le entendido, compañero.

-¿Eh? – viendo en dirección a su amiga.

-¿Cómo dos amigos se pueden llegar a enamorar? Digo, pensé que eso solo le pasaba a los adolecentes – cruzándose de brazos.

-Le pasa a todos, Marine, a veces cuando menos te lo esperas – le contesto Tails de forma serena.

-Si tú lo dices – decía Marine, rodando los ojos algo exasperada.

Se incorporo de la silla un momento para encender el televisor.

-Tails ¿Por qué te sientas tan lejos? – le pregunto la chiquilla.

-¿Eh?

-Hay mucho espacio aquí ¿sabes? – tocando la tela de la cama colgante, invitándolo a sentarse junto a ella.

El joven mecánico accedió y la acompaño a su lado sin decir nada. Ambos reían divertidos mientras miraban las caricaturas por un buen rato.

0-0-0-0

En un humilde supermercado, una eriza rosa caminaba tranquilamente empujando un carrito con varios vivieres en ella. Vio unas bolsitas de harina y esbozo una sonrisa.

-Esta vez lo hare como se debe – susurro para si misma, cogiendo las bolsas y dejándolas adentro del carrito.

Paso por otros pasillos, buscando detergentes para limpiar su casa ya que se le habían acabado, pero cuando intento tomar una botella de cloro, una mano cubierta con un largo guante blanco salió de la nada y se la arrebato. Volteo a ver detrás de ella, y miro a una conocida mujer murciélago que veía detenidamente el producto.

-oye ¡yo vi eso primero! – reclamo la chica de cabello rosada.

-Hay más de donde viene esta botella, querida, no seas tan infantil – contesto Rouge alejándose, sin importarle lo que dice Amy.

Frunció el seño e hizo un puchero. Cogió otra botella de cloro apretándola con su mano. Estaba por decirle una cuantas cosas más, pero rápidamente logro controlarse tras dejar salir un gran suspiro.

-No importa, hoy estoy de muy buen humor – decía en sus pensamientos, echando el bote sobre el carrito y siguiendo por el pasillo –, lo dejare pasar… esta vez.

0-0-0-0

-Gracias por la comida – decía satisfecho el ser de color azul, sentado junto con sus amigos alrededor de la mesa.

-Si, estuvo deliciosa, Blaze – le siguió el erizo plateado, recostado en el respaldar de su silla.

La gata volteaba a ver a otra parte para disimular su repentino sonrojo.

-Bueno, deberían también agradecerle a Cream, ella me ayudo mucho en la cocina – dijo Blaze, desviando la atención de los muchachos hacia la jovencita orejona. Silver y Sonic la miraban sorprendidos, cosa que hizo que la pequeña bajara su cara, sintiéndose apenada.

-Llevo poco tiempo aprendiendo con mi mama, aunque todavía no soy muy buena – dijo finalmente Cream, volviendo alzar la vista hacia los presentes.

-Vaya, pues me tienes muy asombrado, te felicito – dijo el erizo veloz contento, incorporándose para acariciar la cabeza de la niña.

La conejita sintió un cosquilleo por dentro. No era la primera vez que la felicitaba, sin embargo, todo su ser se llenaba de una gran felicidad al sentir la mano de ese chico de ojos verde esmeralda sobre su pelaje.

-Bien, es hora de irme – decía Sonic en son de despedida, caminando hasta la puerta.

-¿Te vas tan pronto? – inquirió la felina violeta.

El erizo futurista no pudo evitar sonreír al ver que el amigo de Blaze se marchaba, pero luego su expresión cambio cuando de pronto la pequeña de orejas largas se incorporo de su asiento y alcanzo al joven de púas azules.

-¿No puedes quedarte un poco más? – le pregunto Cream inocentemente a Sonic.

-Me gustaría quedarme, pero tengo que salir a pensar en algunas cosas – dijo el chico de zapatos rojos y franjas blancas, cruzando la puerta –. Por cierto, quizás debas ir a ver a Tails, seguro que te llevaras una buena sorpresa – finalizo sonriente, cerrando la puerta tras de si.

-Oh… genial, gracias – dijo después la conejita, bajando ligeramente su cara.

Cheese voló por detrás de la niña y le dio unas palmadas. Esta ultima volteo a verlo, notándose algo desilusionada. "Chao, chao" le dijo su amiguito, como queriendo animarla. Cream gesticulo una media sonrisa y lo abrazo tiernamente.

Los otros dos presentes observaban a la conejita y su chao, aunque no entendían el por que de su reacción.

_Continuara…_

* * *

Este capitulo me salió algo corto ¿no? En parte fue para no dejarlos esperando más, y por otra parte por que el siguiente capitulo será bien grueso.

Pasando a los agradecimientos: gracias a **Caataa8D** **y** **Soncream** por seguir la historia, perdón pero dejare la pelea de los erizo para la siguiente parte, también gracias a **Master the hedgehog **por tu review, me gusta dejar algo de suspenso (como se habrán dado cuenta en capítulos anteriores xD), pero no te preocupes ahora puedo asegurar que ya no me tardare tanto en actualizar los capítulos. Gracias a **Ligth Bell**,** Dark-Kannai**, y **ediref**,también a **Sunny entre estrellas**, yo igual pensaba que ya era hora de un poco de sonamy, y pronto le tocara a Silver y Blaze. **Para Nessa**, espero que te haya gustado esa probadita del duelo de erizo, por que la verdadera estará mucho mejor. **Para** **Blaxe**, te tengo buenas noticias, ya tengo por fin una historia para el Shadblaze, solo que no me decido si hacerlo one shot o un de plano un fanfic, si quieres puedes dejarme una respuesta en tu review para luego empezar a escribirlo. **Para AJcosmo**, gracias por pasarte por aquí, espero que pronto actualices "pesadilla sin fin", lo espero con muchas ganas. Sobre Amy y Tails… tengo algo muy especial reservado para ellos, ya lo veras pronto.

Sin más que escribir, nos vemos muy pronto

**¡¡sayonara!!**


	19. Solo una vez más

**¡Saludos!**

¿Cómo han estado? Espero que bien. Como verán, finalmente subí un nuevo capitulo de este fic. Les doy las gracias a **AJcosmo**, descuida compañero, aunque Silver sea parte de la historia, él no es protagonista. Espero que pronto pueda leer la siguiente parte de tu fic. **Dark-KannaI**, espero que te guste este cap, ya que habrá un poco más de celos de Silver. También gracias a mi buen amigo y hermano **Master The Hedgehog**, no preocupes por que ya no se me olvidara escribir bien tu Nick, y espero que nos leamos pronto en tus fics. **Gray the Tiger**, muy pronto descubrirás las sorpresas que se llevaran Tails y Amy. Gracias a **ALTER EGO TWO FACES26** por dejarme tu review, me da mucho gusto que mi historia sea de tu agrado. **Soncream**, gracias por tomarte tu tiempo para leer mi fic, te deseo suerte en tus exámenes. El shadblaze sigue en desarrollo, aunque espero terminarlo en estos días. Por ultimo pero no menos importante, gracias **mairusupaupaa** por tu review y por seguir leyendo mi fic.

Sin más preámbulos, los dejo por ahora.

* * *

**Capitulo 19: Solo una vez más**

Abrió los ojos de par en par, sentándose lentamente en su cama. Aun podía sentir el dolor en sus costillas, aunque no era tan profundo como antes de quedarse dormido.

-No tenia por que pegarme tan fuerte – se quejo –, Espio se lo toma muy enserio.

Deja su gorro de piloto sobre su almohada y se recuesta en su cama. Miraba desinteresadamente el techo de la habitación sin tener ganas de jugar sus videojuegos o de regresar con sus compañeros de equipo, no si iba enfrentarse nuevamente contra el camaleón purpura. Por un lado odiaba tener que sufrir los tremendos golpes de su compañero ninja o del cocodrilo con audífonos, pero por otro lado no podía culparlos por las heridas actuales en su cuerpo, ya que en otras ocasiones lograba salir bien librado de sus combates, dado por su agilidad al volar. No, esta vez fue muy diferente.

Estiro su brazo para sacar la foto en el fondo de su gorro y la miro bajo la luz del foco de su cómoda. Cada vez que lo miraba, le hacia pensar que conocía a la conejita mucho menos de lo que creía. Desde el día que se la encontró en la playa junto al zorro naranja, descubría cosas más y más raras que llenaban su cabeza de abeja de muchas dudas. Se veía tentado a contarles a Vector y a Espio sobre la imagen, pero sintió que como amigo de Cream debía hablar con esta, en vez que lo hiciera alguien mas.

-Creo que estoy solo en esto – se dijo a si mismo. De cierto modo esto lo emocionaba, ya que sería su primer caso como solitario. No es que fuera un misterio que se comparara a investigar un robo o un asesinato, pero la idea de resolver un caso sin ayuda de sus compañeros le gustaba mucho.

Camino de puntas a la puerta de la habitación y la abre un poco para ver lo hacían los otros dos miembros de su equipo. El piso de abajo parecía despejado, sin un alma habitando la oficina.

-Jo… debieron salir a comprar cervezas – musito con una sonrisa socarrona.

Se dirigió a la ventana, colocándose su gorro de aviación con la fotografía de nuevo debajo de ella. Salió volando fuera del cuarto, sin sospechar que alguien lo observaba parado afuera de la oficina.

-Lo sabia, esta tramando algo – murmuro cierto camaleón purpura, haciéndose visible por un momento. La abejita no se equivoco al pensar que sus amigos saldrían por unas bebidas, pero no contaba con que el reptil de ojos dorados se quedara a cuidar la casa mientras el líder de la pandilla era el que salía a la tienda por un par de tequilas –, mejor lo sigo para asegurarme de que no cause un desastre – culmino, volviendo a usar su camuflaje e ir corriendo tras la pista de Charmy.

0-0-0-0

-Gracias por dejarme venir a visitarte, Blaze, me la pase muy bien contigo y con Silver – dijo la conejita, sonriendo felizmente junto con su amigo Cheese, afuera del apartamento.

-Me da gusto, Cream, Cheese y tu pueden venir cuando quieran – le dijo la gata lila, esbozando una media sonrisa.

-Cuídate – dijo Silver, alegre.

La niña asiente con la cabeza y se retira con su chao, bajando por las escaleras del edificio.

Una vez que sus invitados se fueron, el erizo se desploma sobre el sofá mientras la chica gatuna cerraba la puerta.

-Tienes unos amigos muy especiales, Blaze – le comenta el joven de púas plateadas a su compañera.

-¿Te parece? – pregunto ella.

-Si, Cream es una niña bien educada, aunque no puedo decir lo mismo de Sonic – frunció levemente el seño tras decir esta última frase, sentándose con los brazos cruzados.

-¿Estas celoso? – pregunto Blaze al erizo plateado, quien pelo los ojos como dos platos redondos.

-No… no lo estoy – contesto Silver, desviando la mirada a otro lado.

-Como digas – se mofo la gata, encogiéndose de hombros y dirigiéndose a su cuarto.

El muchacho se apresuro a seguirla, deteniéndose en el marco de la puerta. La miro sentarse en su cama y quitándose el anillo en su cabellera. No todo el tiempo la miraba sin su guardapelo, pero siempre quedaba cautivado por la belleza de su amiga con su cabello suelto y liso, aunque ahora estaba algo alborotado.

-Oye Blaze – le llamo suavemente –, ahora que estamos solos… ¿podemos salir a algún lugar divertido?.

-¿Cómo a donde? – le contesto la joven, peinándose con sus dedos.

-Pues… escuche de un parque de diversiones no muy lejos de aquí, y que hacen descuentos para parejas.

De repente, el erizo de plata ve a su compañera dejar de arreglar su cabellera y deposita sus manos sobre las sabanas.

Trago saliva, pensando que su comentario pudo haberla molestado, en parte por que a la gata lila no le agradaban mucho los lugares concurridos, llenos de gente molesta y ruidosa; desde que la conocía, la gata lila no era muy devota a expresar sus sentimientos, pero después de que ella conociera a Cream imagino que su actitud había cambiado, aunque fuera solo un poco. Para su sorpresa, la chica gira a verlo con su acostumbrada expresión desinteresada, sin embargo esta mostraba estar alterada.

-Dame unos minutos para arreglarme y ya veremos – dijo simplemente la guardiana de ojos color miel.

-¡Genial! – exclamo el joven, emocionado.

Silver salió del cuarto, dejando salir un suspiro de alivio. Después dibujo una sonrisa en su cara mientras pensaba:

-Por fin tendremos un momento juntos.

Afuera del apartamento, la niña de vestido naranja y listón azul celeste caminaba hacia la estación del metro, junto con su amigo chao volando a su lado. Apenas cruzo una calle, noto que una acelerada abejita llegaba volando hasta donde ella y Cheese se encontraban parados.

-¿Charmy? – indago, viéndolo descender frente a ellos y apoyando sus palmas sobre sus rodillas "¿chao?" pregunto luego su mascota.

Recobrando el aliento, el joven insecto alzo la mirada hacia su amiga de orejas largas.

-Cream… que bueno que te encuentro – dijo Charmy.

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasa? – pregunto esta, pensando que había pasado algo malo como para que el chico de rayas negras y amarillas viniera a buscarla.

-No es nada importante, pero quiero preguntarte una cosa si no estas muy ocupada – incorporándose.

-Ah, bueno – suspiro tranquila – ¿En que te puedo ayudar? – decía con una sonrisa.

El niño miro a lados, observando a las personas entrar y salir de la estación.

-Em… ¿te molesta si vamos a la agencia de detectives por unos minutos? – indago Charmy, decidiendo que había demasiada gente como para poder hablar de aquel "descubrimiento" suyo.

-No me molestaría, pero – no pudo completar la frase, debido a que la abeja de chaotix le cogió la mano, sobresaltándola un poco.

-Va ser muy rápido, te lo prometo.

La niña de orejas largas no estaba segura si debía acompañar a su amigo volador de ojos magenta. En sus pensamientos, escuchaba las palabras que el erizo azul le había dicho antes de despedirse de ella.

"_Por cierto, quizás debas ir a ver a Tails, seguro que te llevaras una buena sorpresa_"

Tenía curiosidad por saber que tipo de sorpresa le había preparado su novio, sin embargo, el joven insecto la miraba con una cara de pena que finalmente termino aceptando.

Los niños y el chao partieron en dirección a la agencia, sin saber que un camaleón morado los seguía usando su camuflaje.

0-0-0-0

Apago la televisión, luego de unas horas de estar viendo caricaturas junto con su amiga mapache.

-Vaya, no me había reído tanto desde hace mucho tiempo – dijo Marine, limpiándose una lagrima de felicidad con su mano.

-¿Lo dices en serio? – indago Tails, volteando a verla.

-Sip, desde que Sonic y tú abandonaron la isla, yo me dedique a estudiar los apuntes de mi libro que escribí cuando trabajamos en la construcción del Blue Thyphon y nuestros otros inventos. No tuve tiempo de poder jugar o de hacer otras cosas – dijo la niña, levantándose de la hamaca y girándose a ver al zorro mecánico, quien la vio un poco extrañado.

-¿Tomaste apuntes mientras trabajábamos, y estuviste estudiándolos? – pregunto el chico, incrédulo de las palabras de su amiga.

La joven capitana frunció levemente el seño al escuchar la pregunta combinada con la expresión en el rostro de su amigo de dos colas.

-¿A que viene esa pregunta? – inquirió, cruzándose de brazos – ¿No les dije que me iba a esforzar muchísimo para ser una buena capitana? – agrego.

-Si, pero…

-¡¿Qué insinúas con eso? – le reclamo ella

La chiquilla de cola rallada lo veía directamente a los ojos, enojada haciendo un puchero infantil. El zorrito se ponía nervioso sin saber que responderle.

-¿Acaso crees que me he pasado todo este tiempo sin hacer nada?

-Claro que no… solo me sorprendió como te estuviste esforzando después de que Sonic y yo nos fuimos de tu isla – se defendió al fin.

-¡Eso no es lo que me quisiste dar a entender con tu cara! – bufo Marine, molesta – piensas que soy una tonta ¿verdad?.

-No, yo nunca pensaría eso de ti. – decía Tails, levantándose de su asiento mientras su amiga mapache le dio la espalda. La rodeo para verla a la cara, pero ella volteaba a ver en otra dirección para evitar el contacto visual – Eres de las niñas más entusiastas que conozco y – hizo una pausa para pensar en lo que diría luego, procurando no decir algo que moleste aun más a su amiga – fuiste de gran ayuda cuando necesitaba construir los botes con los materiales que conseguí – le dijo suavemente.

Noto como Marine desvió la mirada hacia el, dibujando una media sonrisa. De repente, antes de que lo viera venir, la niña mapache le propino un golpe en el brazo.

-¡Auch! ¿Por qué hiciste eso? – se quejo el zorrito, frotándose el área afectada.

-Por no decirme eso antes de que hiciera mi "dramita" – le contesto la chiquilla en manera de broma mezclado con regaño.

-Ok… por cierto, aun no me haz dicho como le hiciste para llegar a mi dimensión – dijo el joven mecánico.

-¿Tienes un segundo piso? – contesto Marine, mirando hacia arriba e ignorando el comentario de su amigo. Ve unas escaleras de metal en un rincón del taller, corre hacia ella y empieza subir.

Una gota de sudor recorre las sienes del zorrito al quedarse con la palabra en la boca. Dejo salir un suspiro de exasperación y siguió a la niña mapache por las escaleras.

Al llegar al piso de arriba, noto como aquella niña se puso a curiosear entre sus cosas. Muchas de estas eran artefactos viejos y otros aparatos que el niño zorro tenia almacenado desde hace tiempo atrás.

La mapache pirata cogió un especie de pistola laser en forma de cañón. Se le quedo mirando un minuto, preguntándose en su mente para que servía.

-Oye Tails ¿Cómo funciona esta cosa? – pregunto extrañada.

Tan pronto el zorrito vio el arma, corrió hacia amiga para arrebatársela.

-¡No lo toques! – comando este, sujetando la pistola y presionando accidentalmente un pequeño botón en la superficie del objeto, haciendo que disparara una fuerte bola de electricidad contra el piso, causando un gran agujero.

Los niños se quedaron viendo el desastre por unos momentos, en especial Tails que estaba con la boca abierta y los ojos bien fijos en los escombros que caían al piso principal del taller.

Bajaron rápidamente a ver los daños. Por fortuna del chico de dos colas, ninguna sus pertenencias se dañaron por la descarga de energía. Se limpio el sudor de la frente y vio con reproche a invitada, quien dejo el arma por un lado, sonriendo de manera muy apenada.

-Lo siento mucho – dijo Marine, nerviosa.

-Descuida, lo reparare otro día. – decía el joven, resignado – Oye Marine ¿en donde dijiste que te ibas a quedar a dormir?

-Bueno, de hecho… no tengo un lugar donde pasar la noche – contesto su amiga, llevándose una mano a la nuca.

-¿Qué? – inquirió, sorprendido por la respuesta.

-Es que llevo poco tiempo aquí… no conozco nada de este lugar, además la gente de esa ciudad es muy grosera – dijo esto ultimo con un tono de fastidio. Fijo la mirada en su amigo, apoyando sus manos sobre los hombros de este – ¿me puedo quedar a vivir contigo? – indago.

Ante la petición, Tails quedo impactado, sin embargo no era por temor a que la joven pirata fuera destruir el taller, si no por que temía lo que fuera a pensar su novia si se enteraba de que compartiría su casa con una buena amiga suya ¿le molestaría? O ¿lo apoyaría?.

-No lo se ¿Por qué no vas con Blaze? Ella también esta aquí. – le sugirió el zorro.

-Ay Tails, eso ya lo sabía – dijo Marine en tono burlón.

-¿Ah? – exclamo el zorrito, confundido.

-Si había pensado en quedarme con ella, pero no me cae bien el chico que vive en su departamento – frunciendo el ceño.

-¿Por que?.

-Se comporta demasiado amable con Blaze a cada rato y siempre quiere estar cerca de ella. Eso no me gusta – bufo molesta la niña de ojos azules, cruzándose de brazos.

-No sabia que Blaze tuviera un compañero de cuarto – pensó el zorrito, llevándose la mano derecha a la barbilla. Imagino que su amiga de cola anillada estaba celosa de aquel chico que menciono y no quería compartir la atención de la gatita pirotécnica con aquel sujeto. – ¿Es su novio o algo así? – le pregunto luego a la mapache.

-¡Claro que no! ¡Ella nunca saldría con un chico así! – bramo, enojada.

-Esta bien… - musito Tails, algo sobresaltado.

-Pero como el departamento es de ese chico no puedo hacer nada. Por eso me gustaría vivir contigo unos días – coge la mano zurda de zorro naranja y lo mira a los ojos.

-Pero, no estoy seguro de…

-Por favor ¿si?.

Con muchas dudas en la cabeza, Tails no sabía que responder, sin embargo no podía negarse y dejar a su compañera sola.

-Por supuesto que puedes vivir conmigo – respondió, sonriente.

-¡Gracias! eres el mejor grumete que he tenido nunca – le dijo muy contenta, abrazándolo tiernamente.

Sin saber por que, las mejillas del zorrito se tornaron rojas mientras correspondía al abrazo de la niña mapache. Fijo su vista perdida en el techo, ignorando por un breve momento el agujero del segundo piso.

0-0-0-0

En el cuarto de Charmy, la conejita y su chao miraban a la abejita caminar de un lado a otro, viéndose pensativo. Todo estaba en silencio, ninguno de los presentes decía nada. Cuando parecía que el niño de las antenas iba decir algo, este negaba con la cabeza como si no encontraba las palabras que iban a salir de su boca.

-Perdón charmy – hablo por fin Cream – pero se esta haciendo algo tarde y tengo que regresar a casa. "chao" le segundo su mascota Cheese.

De un momento a otro, el miembro de chaotix detuvo su caminata. Volteo a ver a la niña orejona.

-Dime, Tails es tu novio ¿cierto? – indago Charmy.

La conejita lo mira poniendo cara de extrañada.

-Siiii…

-Y tu lo quieres mucho ¿no? – siguió preguntando.

La conejita tardo un poco en contestar, bajando la mirada por un breve instante.

-Claro que si – contesto la niña.

-Mm…

Continúo caminando de un extremo del cuarto al otro, regresando a su expresión pensativa. Cream miro a su chao, sin entender a donde quería llegar la abeja con las preguntas previas. Miro hacia la ventana, percatándose de que cielo comenzaba a oscurecer.

Finalmente, la conejita se puso de pie y vio al chico, notándose algo molesta.

-Si no tienes nada más que decirme, me voy a mi casa. Vamos cheese – comando ella.

La criatura azul celeste acato la orden de su dueña con un "chao" y voló a su lado. Caminaron a la puerta del cuarto, pero rápidamente la abeja con gorra de aviación se les adelanto, bloqueando la puerta con su cuerpo y extendiendo los brazos a los lados.

-¡Esperen! Ahora les diré lo que iba decirles – dijo el niño de rayas negras y amarillas.

-Pues dilo ahora – se cruzo de brazos la chiquilla, arqueando una ceja.

El joven detective suspiro bajando la cabeza, costándole algo de trabajo articular una respuesta para sus invitados, sin embargo pronto se armo de valor y mira a la niña nuevamente a los ojos.

-Bueno, no se como decirte esto exactamente – se lleva una mano a la nuca, algo apenado. – pero como somos amigos desde hace tiempo siento que yo debo decírtelo…

Al oír ese comentario, la conejita alzo su otra ceja, cambio su expresión de molestia por una más calmada, pero a la vez un poco temerosa. Era demasiado raro ver a su amigo insecto serio, ni siquiera en caso de problemas se le veía sin una sonrisa burlona en su cara.

-Charmy, estas comenzando a asustarme ¿Qué es lo que me quieres decir que no pudiste decírmelo afuera?

Lo mira tomar aire, subiendo su rostro para verla y depositando sus manos sobre sus hombros.

-Creo que Tails tiene otra novia – dijo el niño.

0-0-0-0

Miraba aquel parque de diversiones, parado frente a la entrada de la misma. Contemplando a las parejas que entraban y salían. Todas parecían muy contentas y enamoradas.

-Me divertí mucho, amor – escucho decir una mujer a su pareja, quienes salían del establecimiento.

-Yo también, cariño – contesto otro.

Ladeo la cabeza un poco, metiéndose su dedo meñique a la oreja, rascándosela.

En su mente, visualizo a una chica de ojos verdes esmeralda y cabellera rosada, sonriéndole.

"_Nunca creí que algún día sería realmente útil para ti_"

"_Yo pensaba que te caía mal, pero viniste conmigo para que te ayudara_"

Oía esas frases claramente, como si esa eriza estuviera a su lado.

-Quizás… solo quizás – decía al viento.

Se dio la media vuelta y se dispuso a marcharse. "¿Sonic?" escucho una voz femenina acercarse. Giro rápidamente hacia donde provenía y vio a un par de amigos suyos caminando por la banqueta, parándose frente a él.

-Creí que ya te habías ido a tu casa – le dijo cierta chica felina de color violeta.

-Je, solo me encontraba acordando de unas cosas, pero ya estaba por irme – respondió el erizo azul, riendo algo apenado.

-Bien, pues no te detenemos más ¡nos vemos! – dijo el chico que acompañaba a la gata lila y esta ultima le pega con su codo en las costillas.

-¡Silver! – lo regaña.

-Y ustedes… ¿están en una cita? – indago Sonic en un tono burlón.

-No es nada eso, solo vinimos a conocer este lugar.

-Ya veo, espero que se diviertan mucho ¡hasta luego! – dijo chico de ojos verdes, despidiéndose mientras se alejaba caminando.

¿No quieres entrar con nosotros? – pregunto de pronto la joven guardiana, invitando al chico peli azul.

Los dos erizos se mostraron sorprendidos, sin embargo solo el chico de cabellera plateada era el que estaba la boca abierta.

-Pues, supongo que no estaría nada mal – dijo el joven héroe de zapatos rojos con su sonrisa risueña.

-Pero Blaze, nosotros íbamos… - balbuceo el erizo de ojos dorados, desconcertado. Mira a su amiga subir al ascensor junto al erizo azul y le hacen señas para que se diera prisa. Se mete con ellos, ahogándose varias maldiciones en su interior.

Saliendo del mercado, Amy pasea por la banqueta, dirigiéndose a la estación del metro para llegar a su casa. Miro desinteresadamente al cielo, el cual se iba oscureciendo.

-Ya es muy tarde, debo regresar a casa – dijo para si misma.

Cuando bajo la mirada, visualizo a cierto chico de tez azul atravesando un túnel de vidrio a la entrada de Twinkle park.

-¿Sonic? – se pregunto.

Debido a la distancia, no pudo ver más que a su adorado erizo caminando junto a una chica de blusa morada.

-¿Qué… rayos? – abrió sus ojos impactada, dejando caer sus bolsas de mercado al suelo.

0-0-0-0

Suspiro frente a la venta, asumiendo que era demasiado tarde como para salir con su novia y tener la cita que tanto estaba esperando. Miro en su mano los boletos para el parque de diversiones y suspiro pesadamente.

-¿Por qué esa cara? – indago una voz femenina a su lado izquierdo.

-Veras, – volteo a verla – tenia pensado llevar a Cream a una cita.

-Ah… te refieres a tu novia ¿no? – pregunta luego la niña.

-Si, pero creo que es demasiado tarde para eso.

Agacho la cabeza con la mirada al piso. Se sentía deprimido por no haber aprovechado la oportunidad cuando pudo. De pronto, su amiga lo cogió de sus mejillas y lo obligo a mirarla a los ojos.

-¿Qué clase de actitud es esa? – le reprocho ella – tu no eres así.

-¿Eh?.

-Quieres ir con esa niña a divertirte ¿verdad?

El zorrito solo pudo asentir con la cabeza, antes de que su amiga lo sacara empujando por la espalda de su casa.

-¡Pues entonces ve con ella! – le comando, señalándolo con el dedo.

-Pero Marine…

-El Tails que conozco no se va rendir así de fácil, así que sal y corre a buscar a tu chica.

Miraba a su amiga, sorprendido de que ella lo motivara a seguir con su plan de estar más unido a su amada cuando a la mapache pirata no le agradaba mucho las cosas de parejas amorosas.

-Tu no te preocupes, yo cuidare tu casa hasta que regreses – agrego Marine, sonriendo alegremente.

-Eso espero. – dijo el zorro naranja con una gota sudor en sus sienes.

Camino unos tres pasos frente al portón del taller y luego se detuvo a mirar de nueva cuenta a su amiga, estando cerca del jet ski.

-Gracias Marine, pero ¿podrías llevarme a la ciudad en tu moto acuática?.

-¿Qué? – pregunto la joven capitana, sin entender.

-Es que el Tornado no tiene combustible y aunque vaya volando a la estación me tardare varios minutos en llegar – admitió Tails, un poco apenado con una mano rascándose la nuca.

-Oh, ¡no hay problema camarada! ¡te llevare en cuestión de segundos! – chasqueo los dedos, muy animada.

Ni tarde ni perezoso, los dos chicos abrieron el garaje para sacar el vehículo de su compañera. Se montaron encima del jet ski con la mapache café al volante y el zorro de dos colas detrás su espalda abrazándose a la cintura de su amiga.

La chiquilla encendió la maquina, inclinándose un poco mientras se agarraba del volante.

-¡Aquí vamos! – anuncio echando andar su creación, partiendo rápidamente por una verada.

0-0-0-0

-Si esto es una broma, no es gracioso, Charmy – le dijo, algo triste.

-No te estoy mintiendo, vi a Tails charlando con una niña en la calle. Él la abrazaba y toda la cosa – menciona la abeja.

-No puedo creer que me trajiste hasta aquí solo para decirme mentiras – decía la niña, ahora indignada. "chao" dijo Cheese, enojado con el niño que les bloqueaba la salida.

-¡Pero es cierto! – insistió.

Cream desvió la mirada hacia un rincón del cuarto, sin ver nada especial. Conocía muy bien a su novio, sabia que él nunca haría nada para lastimarla, además de que no hablaban de cualquier chico, si no de Tails. En todo un mes que pasado su noviazgo, el zorrito nunca le había dado una razón para desconfiar de él ¿Por qué habría de traicionarla ahora?.

-Déjame pasar, Charmy – musito la conejita, sin mirarlo.

-Cream… - sonando algo preocupado.

-Por favor, déjame pasar – repitió, levantando la voz.

El niño abeja sintió que no tenía más opción y se quito del camino, viéndola abrir la puerta y bajando las escaleras con su mascota volando detrás de ella. Los acompaño hasta la puerta principal de la oficina.

-Entiendo que no me creas, digo ni yo mismo lo creo je, je… - se animo a decir el joven, parándose al lado de la entrada y viendo a la chiquilla orejona. Esta por su parte no dijo nada, solo tenía los ojos fijos al frente con deseos de irse a su casa y olvidar el asunto.

-Pensé que si no te lo decía, Tails seguiría engañándote cuando quisiera.

Lo miro de frente a los ojos, depositando una mano sobre la perilla.

-Tails no es así – dijo la niña con la seña fruncida.

-Bueno, bueno, te creo – dijo el chico, exasperado por la confianza que su amiga tiene aparentemente con su novio.

Apenas la conejita y su chao cruzaron la puerta, Charmy puso su mano sobre el hombro de la niña, deteniendo su paso.

-Pero ¿sabes una cosa? Lo que le estas haciendo a Tails, me parece muy cruel – comento el joven insecto.

Miro fijamente al chico, más confundida que antes.

-¿De que estas hablando? – pregunto Cream.

Fue entonces cuando la abejita metió su mano debajo de su gorro y saco la fotografía que estaba arriba de su cabeza.

-Dime si no eres tú la que esta acostada con Sonic en esta foto – mostrándole la evidencia a la niña orejona.

Las pupilas de la joven de color crema se dilataron de la impresión al ver esa imagen, abriendo ligeramente la boca. No esperaba que alguien más supiera de esa escena que tanto había jurado guardar en secreto.

-¿De donde sacaste eso? – inquirió, impactada. "¿chao?" pregunto Cheese, viendo la foto y a su amiga en ese orden.

Sin que lo vieran llegar, un cocodrilo con audífonos en el cuello llego con una caja de latas de cerveza, parándose frente a dos chiquillos.

-¡Hey Charmy! Veo que ya te recuperaste – dice el líder del equipo chaotix.

Ambos niños dieron un pequeño salto del susto, volteando a ver al cocodrilo. Rápidamente, la abeja oculta la fotografía atrás de su espalda para que el mayor no la viera.

-Ah, ¿Qué tal Cream? ¿viniste a jugar con Charmy? – dijo Vector contento, inclinándose a ver a la conejita, quien lo veía mientras fingía una sonrisa alegre.

-Este… si, señor Vector, pero ya estaba por regresar a mi casa – dice Cream.

-En ese caso, buenas noches pequeña y salúdame a tu mama de mi parte.

-Lo hare, cuídese – se despidió con una reverencia y se fue caminando por la banqueta, seguida de su compañero Chao, quien parecía llevarse algo en su boca.

El detective entra a su despacho y la abejita suspiro de alivio.

-Estuvo cerca – murmuro.

En ese momento, aparece Espio junto a la abejita, volviendo a su apariencia normal.

-Estuvo cerca ¿que? – menciona este.

-¡Aaah! – dice Charmy pegando un grito y cayendo de espaldas al piso – ¡¿Vector y tu me quieren matar del susto? – reclama luego, incorporándose.

El camaleón lo mira con esa expresión seria que suele poner y se cruza de brazos.

-¿Que tanto discutes con la hija de la señora Vainilla? – dijo secamente el ninja.

El niño retrocede unos pasos hacia adentro de la oficina, asumiendo que su compañero estuvo parado a fuera desde que llego.

-Usaste tu truco del camaleón para espiarme ¿verdad? – inquirió la abejita de ojos magenta.

-Yo pregunte primero.

-¡Eso no te importa! – chillo, corriendo por la sala y dirigiéndose hasta su habitación. Cerró la puerta con seguro y se tira sobre la cama, estando boca abajo.

Espio mira desde las escaleras la habitación de ruidoso insecto. Niega con la cabeza cerrando los ojos, caminando hasta un sofá y acostándose sobre él.

-Y… ¿por fin descubriste que trama ese chico? – pregunta Vector, sentado en su silla refiriéndose a Charmy.

-No exactamente – dijo el camaleón, llevando sus manos por detrás de su nuca y fijando su vista al techo.

En su recamara, el niño rueda sobre el colchón, quedándose de cara al cielo. Instintivamente, decide revisar la foto debajo de su gorro, pero no recuerda haberlo guardado nuevamente.

Se levanta de su cama, asustado revisándose por todo el cuerpo pero no encuentra nada.

-¡¿y la fotografía? – se pregunta, histérico

0-0-0-0

Esa noche el parque de diversiones llamado "Twinkle Park" estaba repleto de hombres y mujeres, quienes reían y se divertían en las distintas atracciones que el temático podía ofrecer, pasando también momentos románticos con sus parejas.

Observando a su alrededor, los jóvenes erizos y la gata se encontraban sorprendidos entre tanta gente.

-Quizá no fue tan buena idea venir – dijo Blaze seriamente.

-No te preocupes, casi todo el tiempo esta repleto – dice Sonic, encogiéndose de hombros con una media sonrisa en su cara.

-¿Vienes aquí seguido? – pregunto Silver al erizo azul, extrañado.

-No, pero he visto varios turistas entrar acá – le contesta

Los tres siguieron caminando y en poco tiempo llegaron a una sección del parque, donde se encontraban unos carritos futurista que flotaban sobre el suelo. Estos se encontraban regados en un escenario, frente a una línea de meta.

-¡Oigan! Vean eso – exclamo el joven peli azul, señalando uno de los autos – recuerdo haberme subido a uno de estos cuando vine aquí por primera vez.

-¿En serio? – indago la chica felina, acompañándolo hasta el sitio.

-Si, y es muy divertido.

-Si, tú lo dices – comenta el chico de púas plateadas, no muy impresionado.

Se subieron a los coches flotantes, cada uno escogiendo un vehículo de su mismo color. Conducen hasta la línea de salida y esperan a que un faro diera la señal de partida. Una vez que vieron la luz verde, salieron disparados a una gran velocidad.

Sonic llevaba la delantera, sin embargo Silver se le aproximaba por la derecha y Blaze por la izquierda, ambos pasando sobre una rampa que los impulso en el aire, dejando atrás al erizo veloz.

-Vaya… su primera vez y ya se me adelantaron, pero el juego apenas comienza – se dijo a si mismo el joven de zapatos rojos, confianzudo. Giro el auto hacia unas flechas brillantes de color verde en el suelo, las cuales hicieron que el carro acelerara lo suficiente como para alcanzar a los otros dos vehículos.

Giraron por varias curvas cerradas, cruzaron túneles estrechos y oscuros, saltaron otras rampas, pero no parecía haber un seguro ganador. En ultima vuelta, el erizo psíquico se posiciono por un costado del erizo azul, seguido de su amiga gatuna.

-No voy a permitir que me gane frente a Blaze – pensó el chico de púas plateadas, mirando al competidor de su lado – ¡Oye Sonic! ¡ni creas que he dado lo mejor que tengo! ¡Voy hacer que muerdas el polvo! – le grito al aludido de manera desafiante.

Sonic lo miro de reojo, esbozando una sonrisa de lado.

-¡Eso esta muy bien! ¡No me gusta que me lo pongan fácil! – le contesto, tomando una curva y volviendo acelerar.

Cuando se acercaban al final de la carrera, ambos chicos iban muy parejos, sin embargo algo llamo la atención del erizo azul. En medio de la pista, a unos metros de la línea de meta, visualizaba una figura azul como el, el cual parecía ser un robot con un aspecto parecido al suyo.

-¿Hay alguien en medio de la pista? – dijo Sonic en voz alta, disminuyendo la velocidad un poco, lo que le dio oportunidad a Silver de pasarlo.

-¡Si! ¡voy a lograrlo! – dijo victorioso el joven de ojos dorados, sin ver al sujeto que aparentemente estaba caminando por la pista de carreras, y que en los ojos del mencionado se iluminaron de rojo carmesí.

Cuando por fin se dio cuenta, abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y trato de frenar el coche para evitar atropellarlo, sin embargo, aquel tipo se elevo en aire con una especie de turbina en su espalda, evitando el choque con el erizo plateado, quien lo miro sorprendido de tal hazaña. Acto siguiente, la criatura se desplaza en medio del aire, cubriendo su cuerpo con una especie de campo de fuerza eléctrica, volando directamente contra el erizo azul.

El erizo de púas azules miro venir al atacante, y logro saltar fuera auto antes de que el ser metálico estrellera su cuerpo contra vehículo, volándolo en pedazos.

Se incorpora del suelo, viendo la cortina de humo que dejo la explosión.

-¿Sonic? ¿Qué esta pasando? – pregunta Blaze, intrigada bajando de su coche volador y corriendo al lado del joven héroe de púas azules.

El humo se dispersaba poco a poco, ambos jóvenes observaron al robot, quien veía al erizo con una mirada penetrante, enseñando sus garras metálicas frente él.

-Así que por fin muestras tu cara después de tanto tiempo, ¿verdad… Metal Sonic? – indago el chico de ojos verde esmeralda, subiendo los puños en posición de pelea.

0-0-0-0

Parada afuera de la estación del metro, Cream se ponía a mirar cierta fotografía.

-Increíble que esto haya pasado hace apenas un mes – musito. "Chao" le dijo su amiguito, espiando sobre su hombro – por cierto, gracias por el favor – dijo la niña, acariciando suavemente la cabeza de Cheese.

Pone sus manos sobre la foto, esbozando una sonrisa. La rompe en varias tiras y deja que el viento se lleve los pedazos.

-Ahora solo quedara en mis recuerdos. – dice a si misma, alzando la vista al cielo oscuro de la ciudad. Dada por las luces de la urbanización, no encontraba ninguna estrella, solo una media luna iluminando el océano. – Aunque me pregunto… - hizo una pausa, llevándose una mano a su pecho – que habría pasado si lo hubiera hecho.

En sus pensamientos, veía aquel lugar donde sucedió todo. Donde un erizo muy valiente llego a salvarla de una muerte segura, y donde su modo de ver aquel valeroso joven ya no volvió a ser el mismo. Recuerda ese momento cuando estaba abrazada con él, acostados en el pasto y ella acurrucada en su pecho. No pensaba en ninguna otra cosa en ese instante, solo quería estar a su lado. Visualizaba también el rostro adormilado del joven, estando a unos centímetros de su cara, y como ella a cortaba esa distancia poco entre sus labios.

-¿Qué tanto… habrían cambiado las cosas si lo hubiera hecho? – musito, torpemente mientras sus mejillas se sonrojaban. Su compañero con alas lo miraba extrañado.

En el firmamento, una estrella pequeña hizo acto de aparición, tan diminuta que parecía un punto en el amplio cielo. La niña de orejas largas se percata del astro, juntando sus manos y entrelazando los dedos.

-Solo una vez más, me gustaría tener la oportunidad solo una vez más, y entonces…

Repentinamente, fue sacada de sus pensamientos de manera brusca debido al espantoso sonido de una explosión no muy lejana en la ciudad. Giro a ver sorprendida hacia su ubicación, observando el humo que salía por encima de un parque temático que estaba cruzando la calle. En pocos minutos, noto como comenzaron a salir personas desde la entrada de aquel lugar, corriendo para mantenerse a salvos. Pronto la policía hizo acto de presencia, frenando sus autos violentamente sobre el pavimento.

-¿Qué esta pasando? – pregunto Cream, anonada.

Ella y su amigo chao se apresuraron a llegar hacia el parque, deteniéndose frente a las vallas que unos oficiales colocaron en el área. La conejita Alzo la vista hacia el túnel de vidrio, donde distinguió a dos seres peleando adentro. Cuando uno de ellos estrella su espalda contra el cristal causando unas pocas fisuras en ella, la chiquilla abre completamente los ojos tras reconocer al joven al otro lado del vidrio.

-Sonic… – articulo a decir mientras su corazón volvía a experimentar el mismo temor que sintió en el apartamento de su amiga Blaze.

_Continuara…_

* * *

**Aqui llegamos al final de otro capitulo. Como siempre, espero sus reviews y opiniones.**

**Si tienen algo de curiosidad por el próximo capitulo, ****como adelanto les dire que las cosas se podrán un poco más feas: _un heroe al que le daran la espalda cuando más lo necesita, una niña que será su unico apoyo ante un cruel y poderoso enemigo. Engaños, peleas, y una amistad rota._**

**Nos vemos pronto en el siguiente capitulo**

**¡Sayonara!**


	20. Capitulo 20

**¡Hola a todo el mundo!**

Primero que nada, lamento mucho haberme tardo tanto con este capitulo (casi un año ¡dios mío!). No los aburriré con excusas, pero solo les diré que les compensare el tiempo perdido.

Una vez más, les doy las gracias a ustedes por sus comentarios, estoy muy contento por haber alcanzado los 100 reviews, espero que sigan dejando sus opiniones, criticas y dudas para seguir mejorando. En fin, espero que disfruten este nuevo cap (Que por cierto, salió muy diferente a lo que tenia planeado, pero igual ojala les guste).

* * *

**Capitulo 20**

Viajando sentada en los asientos del tren, Amy miraba las estrellas por una ventana. Se encontraba sola, no había ningún otro pasajero rondando por el vagón, nadie que la viera con las mejillas empapadas en lágrimas y con el seño fruncido.

-¿Como pudo ser capaz de hacerme esto? – Se pregunto así misma, enojada. Al no haber nadie en el vagón, no tenía de que preocuparse de que alguien la vieran raro por estar hablando sola, pero aunque se diera el caso, no le importaría.

En su mente, veía a su querido héroe de púas azules, caminando al lado de su amiga Blaze en el túnel que llevaba al parque de atracciones conocido como "Twinkle Park". Como bien sabia, aquel parque de diversiones era muy conocido por ser visitado principalmente por parejas enamoradas y el hecho de que el erizo azul saliera con una chica que no fuera ella le hacia hervir la sangre.

"_Guárdame el resto, lo compartiremos otro día"_

Aquella frase resonó en su cabeza y suspiro pesadamente. Esperaba tener una oportunidad de salir con el erizo azul y pasar una velada romántica tras escucharlo decir que compartirían el pastel que había comprado. Claro que paso lindos ratos con el joven héroe en todo el tiempo que estuvo enseñándole a nadar, pero esos momentos no contaban como citas oficiales.

Recordó el momento en el que fue corriendo a la entrada del parque, exigiéndole al sujeto de la taquilla que la dejara entrar, pero no le permitieron el paso, ya que no venia acompañada para hacerle el descuento de parejas y no tenía dinero suficiente para pagar su propio boleto. Poniéndose furiosa, pensó en hacer aparecer su martillo y entrar por la fuerza, sin embargo, luego se dio cuenta de no tenía caso. ¿Qué ganaría con armar un drama? Solo quedaría en ridículo frente a las personas adentro del parque temático y frente a la recién nacida "pareja". Caminando cabizbaja, regreso por donde vino a recoger los víveres que había tirado, colocándolos en las bolsas de mercado para después llevárselos hacia la estación del metro.

Salió de sus pensamientos, derramando más lágrimas y llevándose las manos a la cara.

-¿Cómo pude creer que esta vez sería diferente? – dijo con la voz quebrada, haciendo memoria sobre las ocasiones en las que perseguía al afamado erizo azul a donde quiera que iba y las veces en las que este salía huyendo apenas la veía venir.

Desde hace mucho tiempo, ella siempre había creído que Sonic era muy tímido como para demostrar sus verdaderos sentimientos y por eso no se atrevía acercársele. Pensaba que muy en el fondo, él también la amaba. Desde que la salvo de Metal Sonic cuando eran más jóvenes, pasando por el rescate sobre el Egg carrier del científico bigotudo. Incluso en la colonia ARK, antes de salir disparado al espacio, Sonic le deseo una vida feliz, sonriéndole con el pulgar hacia arriba.

Siempre soñó con el día, en el cual fuera Sonic quien viniera a buscarla para decirle lo mucho que la quería, que le pidiera ser su novia y que la llevara de paseo por el mundo, diciéndole lo bonita que es, que la llenara de besos y cariño para que eventualmente la llevara altar, donde formalizarían su amor frente a sus mejores amigos, pero la realidad, le cayo peor que un balde de agua fría.

Su imaginación la traicionaba, mostrándole todo lo que el erizo azul y la gata lila podrían estar haciendo mientras ella viajaba con destino a su hogar. Conociendo el carácter del erizo, se lo imaginaba yendo de lado a lado con la felina, ambos subiéndose a los juegos recreativos, riéndose el uno con el otro, platicando seguramente sobre su relación y de lo felices que están de haberse vuelto a encontrar.

-Eres la chica más genial que he conocido – diría Sonic, teniendo sus manos sobre la cintura de la guardiana, viéndola fijamente a los ojos.

-Y tú eres el chico que siempre he buscado – le contestaría Blaze, rodeando el cuello del erizo azul con sus brazos.

Se mirarían cariñosamente, dedicándose una cálida sonrisa de felicidad, para terminar con un beso en los labios.

Tras ver eso, la chica peli rosada no lo soporto más y se desplomo en su asiento, llorando en silencio mientras se encogía, poniéndose en posición fetal.

0-0-0-0

Miraba atentamente la silueta que estaba detrás del vidrio en la plataforma superior de parque de atracciones, ignorando el bullicio de la gente que se formaba a sus espaldas y las órdenes de los oficiales de desalojar el área. Se encontraba pasmada, como si el tiempo a su alrededor se hubiera detenido.

No le cavia la menor duda, el chico que había chocado contra el muro de cristal, se trataba de uno sus mejores amigos, Sonic el erizo, quien en esos momentos se encontraba en serios problemas. No lograba reconocer al ser que estaba frente a él, ya que su forma y altura eran demasiado distintas a las del científico loco de siempre, incluso podría jurar que el físico del ente se veía casi idéntico a la del joven de púas azules.

Un fuerte escalofrió recorrió su espalda y se abrazo a si misma. En su interior, sentía que ya lo había visto en alguna otra parte, sin embargo, no lograba recordarlo.

"Chao" chillo su mascota, preocupado mientras ella seguía con la vista fija en el combate. Ambos vieron a Sonic incorporarse, para luego embestir a su oponente, desapareciendo junto con este de su vista en una cortina de humo.

La niña apoyo sus manos sobre una valla frente a ella, parándose de puntitas con la intención de ver a su amigo de ojos verdes, pero sin éxito.

-¡Oye niña! ¡Aléjate de la línea! – le dijo un oficial, quien se posiciono delante de ella.

-Pero mi amigo esta allá adentro – le contesto preocupada, pero el uniformado no la escucho y la aparto.

A los pocos segundos, hubo otra explosión adentro del parque recreativo y el ascensor de la entrada colapso. La gente exclamaba asustada al igual que los policías, esperando a ver lo que sucedería después.

Cheese voló asustado hacia el pecho de Cream y esta lo abraza para calmarlo. Ambos cerraron los ojos, deseando que toda la conmoción terminara pronto y que el erizo saliera del edificio sin ningún daño como siempre suele hacerlo en sus batallas contra el Dr Eggman.

-¡Cream! – Grito una voz muy familiar para la niña y su chao, haciendo que ellos abrieran los ojos de par en par. Giraron hacia donde este provenía y visualizaron a lo lejos a Tails, montado en un jet ski que se desplazaba rápidamente sobre mar, siendo conducido por una niña mapache que nunca habían visto. En cuestión breves segundos, miro como aquel vehículo sale del agua, transformándose en una moto acuática de cuatro ruedas, el cual se movió sobre la arena de la costa hasta llegar al pavimento.

Frenando muy cerca de donde estaba parada la conejita, el zorrito naranja se apresura a bajar del jet ski, corriendo a su lado.

-Cream ¿Qué esta pasando? – le pregunta Tails, exaltado al ver a los policías armados detrás de su barricada.

-Tails – dijo la conejita, sonriendo un poco aliviada de tener a su novio cerca, sin embargo, cuando estaba por acercársele, apareció la chiquilla que manejaba el vehículo acuático, quien se paro al lado del zorro.

-Si ¿Por qué tanto escándalo? – indago luego esta. La conejita la miro con incredulidad, volviéndose después hacia el niño de dos colas. Antes de que pudiera decir algo, el sonido del crujir del cristal distrajo su atención.

Las personas observaban como parte de túnel de vidrio se desmoronaba, dejando caer pedazos de vidrio al suelo. Los niños alzaron la vista hacia el piso superior, pero no podían ver nada debido al humo que salía de adentro del parque.

-Sonic… - musito ella, ganándose la atención de sus acompañantes.

-¡¿Sonic esta adentro? – le pregunto la niña mapache, eufórica.

-Debe ser obra el eggman – asumió el joven zorro, frunciendo el seño.

-No, no es él – contesto, cabizbaja.

Tails y Marine voltearon a verla anonadados cuando de pronto, una estela de color azul salió volando sobre las cabezas de espectadores, estrellándose contra un poste de luz cercano.

Todos se giraron a ver en su dirección, impactados por el suceso. Los niños fijaron la vista en el chico tirado en la acera, impactados.

-¡Sonic! – exclamaron los tres al mismo tiempo, corriendo hacia donde se encontraba el mencionado.

La niña orejona tomo al muchacho de un brazo y su novio del otro, ayudándolo a incorporarse.

-¿estas bien? – indago Cream, preocupada.

-Si, por lo menos no tengo ningún hueso roto – le bromeo el joven de tez azul, sacudiéndose el polvo de su cuerpo.

-Sonic ¿Quién esta haciendo todo esta destrucción? – inquirió el zorrito naranja.

El erizo sonrió de lado, volteando a ver a su mejor amigo.

-Un viejo conocido nuestro – contesto, desviando la mirada hacia el hoyo en el túnel de vidrio.

Giraron en dirección hacia donde el erizo observaba, y vieron una silueta salir flotando del agujero. Conforme se alejaba del humo, notaron a una criatura metálica con una apariencia parecida a Sonic, rodeado de un campo de electricidad y levitando en el aire. El joven zorro se estremeció en cuanto reconoció la identidad del robot.

-Me… Metal Sonic – pronuncio, quedándose con la boca abierta.

-¿Metal quien? – lo miro la pequeña mapache, confundida.

La gente se quedaba quita mientras la maquina con forma de erizo humanoide salía del agujero y descendía lentamente hasta llegar al suelo. Los policías se agruparon, sacaron sus armas y le dispararon varias veces, sin embargo las balas rebotaban contra el escudo eléctrico que cubría al ente sin hacerle ningún daño. Todos vieron como sus ojos brillaron al rojo vivo, empuñando sus manos e impulsándose rápidamente hacia la barricada, mandando por los aires a los autos policiacos, los cuales cayeron sobre pavimento encendiéndose en llamas. La gente huyo despavorida, creándose un gran alboroto en toda la zona.

El ente de púas metálicas giraba su cabeza a su alrededor, como si analizara el lugar, buscando a su némesis entre la destrucción que había creado. Un oficial que estaba tirado a los pies del ser hecho de cables, temblaba de miedo por su vida; cogió un arma y le apunto, a lo que la maquina volteo rápidamente a verlo, haciendo que el hombre retrocediera arrastrándose del pavor.

-¡Oye! ¡¿Acaso ya te olvidaste de mí? – grito el erizo veloz con una sonrisa confianzuda y el aludido volteo a verlo inmediatamente, dejando ir al pobre oficial. No le tomaba mucha importancia que el humano escapara, ya que su verdadero objetivo era acabar con su copia de carne y hueso.

Sonic hizo un ademan con una mano a Tails para que se la llevara a sus amigas lejos de lo que se iba convertir en un campo de batalla. Los dos seres de color azul se dedicaron una mirada de desafío por unos breves momentos, no obstante, en cuanto el erizo azul se aseguro que sus acompañantes estaban lo suficientemente lejos del peligro, se lanzo corriendo velozmente en dirección hacia Metal Sonic, a lo que este ejecuto la misma acción, yéndose de lleno a por el chico de ojos verdes. Ambos chocaron sus cabezas el uno contra el otro fuertemente y fue entonces cuando empezó la contienda.

Parados a gran distancia de la acción, los niños veían a los dos seres moverse rápidamente como si fueran manchas azules en medio de la calle, tratando de atinarse golpes y patadas. Les costaba mucha dificultad seguirlos con la mirada, sin embargo, escuchaban claramente el sonido de las suelas de los zapatos del erizo azul, raspando el suelo cuando se detenía un segundo para volver a la carga en cada choque, como si se tratara de las llantas de un auto frenando con fuerza en el pavimento, y el ruido de la turbina similar a la de un avión por parte del erizo de metal.

-¿No podemos hacer algo? – le pregunto Cream, preocupada a Tails.

El zorro mecánico se quedaba pensativo sin despegar la vista de la acción.

-No podemos, solo seriamos un estorbo – contesto este, de manera seria.

-¿De hablas, Tails? No podemos dejar solo a mi antiguo grumete – le reclamo Marine, indignada.

-¿Grumete? – se quedaron extrañados Cream y Cheese.

-Lo se, pero no tienes idea de lo que es capaz Metal Sonic – le dijo el zorrito a su amiga mapache.

-No me importa. Un capitán nunca abandona a sus tripulantes, y si no me vas ayudar ¡iré yo sola! – le contesta la joven de cola anillada, corriendo hacia el campo de batalla una vez que termino la oración.

-¡No, Marine! ¡Vuelve! – dice el zorro de dos colas, yéndose tras su amiga. La conejita de color crema extiende su brazo en un intento por detener a su novio, pero fue inútil.

Los miro ir al centro de la zona, quedándose ahí parada. Se sentía impotente, con la mente en blanco. Quería ayudar a sus amigos, pero no sabía que hacer. Vio a la niña de nombre Marine en una esquina, agitando los brazos al aire con la intención de llamar la atención del erizo hecho de metal, sin embargo este último estaba totalmente centrado en su "copia" de carne y hueso. Al darse cuenta de esto, la chiquilla coge una piedra del suelo y se la arroja al robot, el cual le pega en la cabeza, logrando hacer que por fin este volteara a verla. En cuanto se distrajo, Sonic le propina una serie de golpes en la cara, terminando con una patada en el torso que mando al robot al suelo, raspando el asfalto con su espalda y sacando chispas hasta que se detuvo a varios metros de donde estaba el erizo azul.

-Buena jugada – felicito Sonic a Marine, sonriendo con su pulgar hacia arriba, y la niña le correspondió su seña con la misma.

Cream suspiro de alivio al pensar que la pelea había acabado, sin embargo, nota que el erizo robot se levanta rápidamente del suelo, mirando al erizo de púas azules y a la mapache pirata en ese orden.

-¡Cuidado! – les alerto la conejita a ellos y estos en seguida voltearon a ver al malvado erizo maquina.

Marine sintió escalofríos cuando noto que Metal Sonic tenía su vista fija en ella, mientras este otro enseña sus garras filosas como cuchillos y empieza a avanzar en su dirección.

-¡Aléjate de ella! – comando el zorrito de dos colas, interceptando a la malévola maquina para bloquearle el paso, sin embargo, el erizo mecanizado lo quita del camino de un golpe en el rostro.

-¡Tails! – gritaron la conejita y la mapache al unisonó, viendo al zorro naranja caer secamente en el pavimento.

La niña de cola anillada retrocedió unos pasos con algo de temor, viendo como el robot se le acercaba de forma amenazadora, pero justo cuando estaba por atraparla, noto como el erizo azul le llego por la espalda a Metal Sonic y lo sujeta de los brazos.

-¿Tengo que recordarte que tu pelea es conmigo? – le pregunta Sonic en modo de burla a su enemigo, quien forcejeaba para librarse del agarre.

Recuperándose del susto, Marine aprovecho para ir a donde se encontraba el joven zorro mecánico. Cream y Cheese también fueron corriendo en su auxilio, pero se detuvieron súbitamente cuando se percataron de como al erizo maquina despego al cielo, tratando de quitarse al chico de ojos verdes de encima. Estos volaban por los alrededores a alta velocidad, hasta que de un momento a otro el erizo azul fue arrojado violentamente contra la pared de un edificio cercano, dejando una marca con la silueta de su cuerpo en la misma tras caer al piso. A pesar de la distancia, la conejita alcanzo a escuchar un leve quejido por parte del chico azulado, quien trataba de reincorporarse. El ser hecho de circuitos se impulso velozmente hacia el héroe de color azul, queriendo encestarle un zarpazo. La niña orejona vio esto espantada e intento prevenir a su amigo de púas azules, pero nota como el chico esquivar el ataque a duras penas, rondando por un lado y respondiendo a su agresor con una fuerte patada en el abdomen, tumbándolo en el concreto.

Una vez que Sonic se puso de pie, estaba por hacer su próximo movimiento, cuando inesperadamente una bola de fuego cayó del cielo y estalla al impactar sobre el cuerpo del erizo robótico.

-¿Todos están bien? – dijo una voz femenina muy familiar para conejita, quien miro hacia arriba, viendo a su buena amiga felina caer del aire y parándose frente a ella.

¡Blaze! – exclamo Cream, contenta "¡chao!" le siguió Cheese de igual manera.

-Oye, gracias – le dice el erizo de púas azules a la felina, volteando a verla mientras esta corre hacia el, poniéndose a su lado.

-Agradécemelo después de haber acabado con esa cosa – le contesta la chica, seriamente con su vista fija en donde se encontraba el ente de metal, que ahora estaba cubierto de humo.

-Cierto – dicho esto, el joven se vuelve hacia la pantalla de humo y corre junto a su compañera directo contra la amenaza mecánica oculto en ella. A su vez, De entre el smog, el ser de púas metálicas surge velozmente en dirección hacia los dos jóvenes.

Cream se apresuro a llegar con Tails y su amiga mapache, mientras el erizo veloz y la gata piroquinetica atacaban simultáneamente al robot. Nuevamente se quedaron observando el combate, parecía que los dos jóvenes tenían las de ganar al estar los unidos en combate, sin embargo, la maquina asesina lograba anticiparse a sus movimientos, bloqueando sus golpes y patadas. Había ocasiones en las que este contraatacaba, usando su campo eléctrico para embestirlos o empleaba sus garras, intentando cortarlos en tiras, pero el chico y la chica lograban esquivarlo con rapidez. Luego de unos momentos, el erizo y la gata retrocedieron, mirando fijamente a su adversario.

-Vaya, no se parece a ningún otro robot hecho por eggman – admitió Blaze.

-Aja, el cabeza de rodilla se esmero mucho haciéndolo a mi imagen – rio Sonic.

-Esto serio, Sonic – miro a su amigo de reojo.

-Lo se, lo se. – se paso su mano por su cabellera, arreglándose las púas – Es un tipo duro, pero podemos ganarle, juntos – dice con su sonrisa confianzuda.

-Suena a que tienes un plan – sonriendo de lado.

-Algo parecido a eso. Tu solo sígueme.

Los dos corriendo de frente en contra del peligroso ser, quien se mantenía en su lugar, sin molestarse en evitar el intento de agresión. El chico se le adelanta a su compañera, ejecutando su famoso spin dash hacia metal sonic, pero justo antes de taclearlo, freno raspando las suelas de sus zapatos y justo antes de llegar le da un puñetazo en el mentón, impulsándolo hacia arriba. La chica de pelaje lila se apresuro a dar un salto al aire, envolviéndose en llamas y dar una patada giratoria contra el pecho del erizo metálico, quien sale disparado hasta chocar con la pared de un edificio cercano. Lo miraron sacudir su cabeza, manteniéndose flotando en el aire. Notaron como se revisaba el área afectada, la cual estaba entre abollada y con una gran mancha de hollín.

La niña de orejas largas y los otros dos chiquillos sonrieron asombrados. En tan solo dos movimientos el erizo azul y la gata lila le habían causando un enorme daño al robot. Pensaron que la pelea no duraría mucho, pero fue entonces cuando el erizo de metal giro hacia un lado y salió volando por una calle de la ciudad.

-¡No podemos dejar que se escape! – pronuncio Sonic, decidido.

-¡Vamos por el! – finalizo Blaze y ambos se fueron corriendo tras la pista de metal sonic.

Al mismo tiempo, Marine se fue de regreso a su jet ski y se monto arriba de este.

-¿A dónde vas? – indago el zorrito naranja, alcanzándola seguido de su novia orejona y su chao.

-¿A dónde crees tu? ¡Hay que seguirlos! – le contesta la niña mapache, confianzuda.

-¡¿Estas loca? ¡Deja de ponerte en peligro! – replico el joven zorro.

-Oblígame – frunció el seño.

Los miro a ambos, provocándose con las miradas. Su mascota le toco el brazo, lo volteo a ver y este chillo dos veces.

-Si, Cheese, yo también estaba pensando lo mismo – le dijo la conejita a su chao, esbozando una sonrisa. Se monto al vehículo de Marine y abrazo a la mapache por la espalda.

-¿Cream? – se quedo sorprendido, Tails.

-Lo siento, Tails, debo ir apoyar a Sonic y a Blaze – contesto la dulce niña.

La chiquilla de cola anillada miro con extrañeza a la conejita atrás de ella, pero luego sonrío con la misma confianza de antes y giro al frente, apretando el manubrio con sus manos. Cheese se aferro a la espalda de su ama y la moto acuática especial de cuatro ruedas hecho andar a una alta velocidad, siguiendo el rastro que dejaron el erizo y la felina.

El zorro mecánico suspiro pesadamente y comenzó a girar sus colas como hélice, elevándose al cielo.

-Que remedio… - dijo resignado, volando lo más rápido que podía para alcanzar a las niñas.

0-0-0-0

En el corazón de la ciudad, el joven erizo de zapatos rojos esquivaba velozmente los autos mientras perseguía al robot, quien volaba rápidamente por una calle de sentido contrario. Miraba de reojo a su compañera, quien saltaba ágilmente sobre techo de los vehículos, siguiéndole el paso a la maquina voladora con forma de erizo.

Trataban de encestarle puñetazos y patadas al aire, pero el ser de metal los esquivaba fácilmente moviéndose de un lado a otro. Lo observaron bajar al tráfico, embistiendo a los automóviles con su dura cabeza haciéndolos volar por los aires, lo que obligo a los dos jóvenes esquivar y saltar los obstáculos que les caían del cielo, aunque no les costaba ningún trabajo hacerlo. Doblaron por varias esquinas, llevando la persecución fuera de la ciudad, hacia los muelles.

El erizo y la gata frenaron su paso al ver que Metal Sonic había descendido al suelo, quedándose de espaldas. Subieron sus brazos, en posición de guardia. Manteniéndose alerta ante cualquier acto de agresión, pero el robot solo se quedaba perfectamente quieto, parado sobre las tablas de madera y con la cabeza baja. Los dos jóvenes avanzaron con cautela, manteniéndose alerta ante cualquier acto de agresión. A los pocos metros de distancia, el ser hecho de metal desaparece frente a sus ojos, haciendo que ellos dieran un salto hacia atrás. Observaron en todas direcciones, pero no logran localizarlo.

-¿Adonde se habrá ido? – indago Blaze, indignada.

-No lo se, pero no creo que este lejos – respondió Sonic, frunciendo ligeramente el seño.

En ese momento, las dos niñas y el chao llegan rápidamente en el jet ski de cuatro ruedas.

-¡Sonic! ¡Blaze! - Exclama la conejita, bajándose del medio de transporte tan pronto este detiene, junto a sus acompañantes.

-¿Dónde esta ese tipejo que se ve como Sonic? – pregunto la mapache.

-No estamos seguros, pero creemos que aun sigue por aquí – dijo la guardiana felina, volteando a ver junto con el erizo veloz a las chiquillas.

-Así que es mejor que se mantengan alejadas – les advirtió chico de tez azul a los recién llegados.

-¡Ni de broma! yo también me les uniré a la batalla – cito Marine, molesta.

-Marine, esto es muy peligroso, no discutas – sentencio la chica pyroquinetica.

-Vamos Blaze, si todos atacamos unidos, ese montón de chatarra no tendrá oportunidad – le insistió la mapache pirata.

-Te dije que no, debes alejarte de aquí – comando la felina, medio enfadada.

-Pero nosotras también queremos apoyarles – intervino Cream, preocupada "chao, chao" le siguió Cheese.

-Lo sabemos, Cream, – se acerco Sonic a la mencionada – pero entre Blaze y yo podemos encargarnos de esto.

Repentinamente, el muelle donde se encontraban parados se estremeció. Miraron a su alrededor, sin ver a nadie cerca de ellos.

-Por última vez ¡váyanse! – ordeno gata de ojos color miel, molesta. Las niñas, sin embargo seguían en sus lugares, atemorizadas viendo a sus alrededores esperando que metal sonic se postrara en cualquier momento.

-Ya oyeron a Blaze, tienen que irse de aquí ¡Ya! – le segundo Sonic, poniendo sus manos sobre los hombros de ambas pequeñas, obligándolas a verlo.

La conejita poso su mano sobre la del erizo y lo miro a los ojos. Cuando la vio sonreír, creyó que esta lo había comprendido, sin embargo, noto una lágrima deslizándose por su mejilla, cosa que lo dejo sorprendido.

-Lo siento, pero no quiero abandonarlos… no quiero dejarte – le dijo Cream, con la voz quebrada.

Después de escuchar esa oración, Sonic se quedo callado, mirando a la chiquilla de ojos marrón, sin entender por que la niña de orejas largas se veía tan preocupada y triste. Las otras chicas por su parte, también se mostraban algo extrañadas por tal reacción, mirándose la una a la otra.

Cuando se dieron cuenta, el muelle dejo de estremecerse, dejándolos aun más confundidos. El silencio reino por unos minutos, nada ocurría, ni siquiera había señales de la presencia del ser de metal en forma de erizo humanoide.

Finalmente, el erizo relajo sus cejas, dibujando una sonrisa en sus labios. Removió su mano del hombro de la conejita y la puso sobre su mejilla de esta. La niña lo miro a los ojos y el chico le dijo:

-Todo va estar bien, te lo prometo.

De pronto, unas garras de metal atravesaron la madera debajo de los pies de Sonic y lo sujeto de un tobillo. En cuanto el erizo azul se percato de esto, empujo a las niñas para apartarlas del camino, antes de caer por un gran agujero, sumergiéndose en el agua. Aun con la velocidad a la que iba, pudo distinguir al erizo robot, queriendo hundirlo hasta lo más profundo del mar.

Rápidamente pateo el brazo de aquel ser hasta que lo soltó. Se apresuro a nadar para alcanzar la superficie en busca de aire, pero la maquina con forma de erizo lo intercepto velozmente, embistiéndolo por la espalda hasta hacerlo chocar contra unas rocas. Sonic giro e Intento defenderse, sin embargo, sus golpes no se movían como el quisiera por estar bajo el agua. De un momento a otro, Metal Sonic lo cogió fuertemente del cuello, con intenciones de estrangularlo. Sonic trataba de seguir oponiendo resistencia, plantando sus pies sobre la cara del robot y forcejeando contra este para que lo soltara, pero poco a poco sintió como sus fuerzas le estaban abandonando. Sabia que el poco oxigeno que le quedaba en sus pulmones no le duraría mucho y debía darse prisa en salir del agua.

En un intento desesperado por zafarse, pisoteo con fuerza los ojos de su enemigo y logro que este último lo soltara. Nado lo más rápido que pudo a la superficie, tosiendo y escupiendo una vez que salió, arrastrándose a la orilla del puerto. Se quedo boca arriba sobre la arena con los brazos extendidos a los lados. En poco tiempo, comenzó respirar de manera normal, aunque no había recuperado todas sus energías por completo. Escucho unas voces llamándole, volteo hacia donde provenían estas y vio a sus amigas corriendo hacia donde se encontraba tirado, pero en ese momento, Metal Sonic salió disparado del agua, manteniéndose en el aire.

El joven erizo lo miro atentamente, notando que uno de sus faros estaba cuarteado, debido al daño que le causo para poder liberarse de aquel estrangulamiento.

Rápidamente se incorporo, dando un salto hacia atrás y poniéndose en pose de pelea. Vio venir a su contrincante, quien se impulso de lleno contra él, en forma de una bola de púas metálicas. Sonic se lanzo a interceptarlo con su _homing attack_, sacando chispas al chocar contra su enemigo y después aterrizaron en el suelo, quedando a espaldas del otro. Se giro a ver a Metal Sonic, corrió hacia a él y le lanzo dos golpes a la cara, pero al intentar darle de una patada, el erizo de metal lo cogió de la pierna, impulsándolo en el aire para luego azotarlo contra el suelo.

El robot lo tomo de las púas y le dio un fuerte rodillazo en el estomago que lo mando contra un muro cercano. Se dejo caer sobre sus rodillas, escupiendo saliva y tratando de recuperar aire, pero el ente robótico voló rápidamente hacia donde se encontraba y lo pateo por un costado, haciéndolo rodar por la arena hasta quedarse boca arriba.

Antes de que el androide se lanzarla nuevamente sobre él, Blaze lo ataco por la espalda, conectándole una patada por la nuca antes de ir en auxilio del erizo azul.

-¿Aun puedes seguir? – le pregunto la felina al chico de ojos verdes, colocando el brazo de este sobre su hombro para ayudarlo a incorporarse.

-Seguro *jadeo*… todavía no tiro la toalla *jadeo* - respondió.

Vieron a su enemigo levantarse del suelo, cerrando sus puños mientras sus ojos brillaban como si estuviera enfurecido. La gata aparto al erizo y corrió a confrontar al erizo robot. Ella logra esquivar un zarpazo que iba directo a su cara, agachándose para luego tumbarlo con una patada baja, pero a su vez Metal Sonic se eleva con su propulsor para evitar el ataque, contraatacando con un homing attack que Blaze evade dando dos saltos hacia atrás, solo para ser alcanzada por el androide, quien intento asestarle sus garras encima, sin embargo, la felina lo coge con fuerza de sus brazos, forcejeando contra este para detener su ataque.

Parecía que la punta de los dedos afilados del robot alcanzaría su piel, pero entonces la gata utilizo sus poderes pirotécnicos para calentar las extremidades del ente robótico de tal modo que los fundirían y lo hace.

Sonic y los otros quedaron impresionados, observando a Metal Sonic retroceder y como este se veía sus brazos, ambos fundidos por el calor de las palmas de Blaze.

-Cualquiera sabe que el metal y el fuego no se llevan bien – dijo la guardiana, deshaciéndose de lo que quedaba de las extremidades del robot, echándolas al suelo como basura.

-¡Si! ¡Esa es mi amiga! – exclamo Marine, muy alegre.

Acto seguido, la chica de pelaje lila alzo una mano frente al erizo de metal, mirándolo con desafío.

-Es mejor que te retires ahora que puedes – amenazo la joven, cubriéndose con un campo de llamas a su alrededor.

El ser de transistores parecía indignado, pero no era tonto. Como su cuerpo estaba en muy malas condiciones, no se podía arriesgar a enfrentar a la gata pirómana. Luego de unos breves segundos, se elevo en el aire y salió volando velozmente sobre el mar hasta perderse de vista. Una vez pasado el peligro, el fuego que estaba alrededor de la guardiana desapareció poco a poco y ella bajo su brazo, dejando salir un suspiro.

-Jum… no esperaba este resultado – musito.

Sin que se diera cuenta, el chico de púas azules se paro a su lado y le dio una palmada en la espalda, tomándola un poco por sorpresa.

-Wow, nunca había visto a ese cabeza de tornillos volar tan rápido. Gracias – dijo Sonic, guiñándole un ojo.

-Em… No hay de que – le contesto la chica, volteando a verlo con una mano por detrás de su nuca.

Ambos giraron hacia el muelle y vieron a las jovencitas corriendo a reunirse con sus compañeros. Marine estaba saltando y gritando de alegría, celebrando la victoria de Sonic y Blaze, mientras que Cream miraba fijamente al chico de púas azules con una tierna sonrisa y las mejillas empapadas en lágrimas de felicidad.

Al ver esto, el erizo se separo de la guardiana piroquinetica, camino hacia la conejita y se arrodillo frente a esta última.

-Todo salió bien al final, tal como te lo prometí – le dijo suavemente.

La niña de orejas larga se le acerco y lo abrazo fuertemente, llorando sobre su hombro. El joven pasó su mano sobre la cabeza de la conejita, acariciándola para poder calmarla. Cheese se unió al abrazo, también llorando junto a su dueña.

Poco después, el erizo azul y sus amigas se encontraban fuera de los muelles, caminando por las calles de station square.

-Oye Marine ¿podrías llevar a Cream a su casa? – inquirió Blaze, parándose junto a los demás debajo de un poste de luz – ya es muy tarde y su mama debe estar preocupada.

-Claro, no hay problema – le dijo la niña pirata, guiñándole.

-En cuanto a ti, Sonic – girándose a ver al mencionado – debemos ir a mi apartamento a revisarte esas heridas.

-¿Qué? Solo tengo unos cuantos rasguños, no es nada – dijo el joven de tez azul, flexionando sus articulaciones para demostrar de lo que hablaba, sin embargo, la gata lila se le acerco lo cogió del brazo, haciendo que el chico pusiera una mueca dolor.

-No seas tan orgulloso – le reprendió ella, a lo que el erizo sonrió apenado.

-Esperen ¿alguien ha visto a Tails? – pregunto la conejita.

Miraron a su alrededor, pero no vieron al zorro de dos colas por ningún lado.

-Ahora que me doy cuenta, lo dejamos muy atrás cuando conducía mi Super Marine – decía la chiquilla de cola anillada, confundida y rascándose la cabeza.

-¿Le habrá pasado algo? – indago Cream, notándose algo preocupada.

-No lo creo – negó Sonic con la cabeza –, seguro que debe haber regresado a su taller.

-¡¿Qué? ¿El se fue a descansar en su camita mientras nosotros perseguíamos al raro ese? ¿Por qué? – preguntaba Marine, indignada.

-Debió tener sus razones – excuso la felina.

-Si, ya lo veremos mañana. – volvió hablar el erizo. Miro a las niñas montarse sobre el vehículo semi-acuático, viendo a la mapache apretar los manubrios mientras dejaba salir un bufido de enojo y a la conejita abrazándola por la espalda seguida de su chao. Cuando se percato de que esta última se veía muy pensativa, el erizo llamo su atención con un silbido y luego le sonrió – él esta bien, no te preocupes – le dijo.

-Gracias, Sonic – le contesto un poco más calmada, devolviéndole una sonrisa.

Se despidió de sus amigas más pequeñas, viéndolas partir por las calles en el jet ski motorizado, quedándose solo con la guardiana de las solar emerlads.

**Continuara…**

* * *

Aquí termina un capitulo más de este fic. Siéndoles sincero, la pelea contra Metal iba ser un poco más larga, pero dado que ya me había tardado bastante en este aspecto, decidí acortarlo. Si se preguntan ¿Que paso con Silver y Tails? Pues los verán en la siguiente parte.

Sin más que escribir, me despido como siempre, cuídense y nos vemos pronto

**¡Sayonara!**


End file.
